


Rat in a Trap

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that fateful night in third year Hermione thinks a little quicker and stuns Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heroes and Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

~Harry's POV~

As Pettigrew went for Lupin's wand Hermoine cried out, "Petrificus totalus" and he fell, unmoving to the ground. I was shocked that she had managed to think so quickly but my focus switched almost instantly. Sirius had Lupin pinned to the ground. A series of gashes on his back was bleeding but he was licking the werewolf's muzzle in a familiar, calming sort of way. I had time to register just how familiar before it occurred to me that calming Professor Lupin would be an easier task if there weren't any humans around. I pointed my wand at Snape and said "mobilicorpus." Ron did the same to Pettigrew and Hermoine moved to help Ron walk on his injured leg and we started off for the hospital wing. The further away we get the more the snarling and growling decrease. When we reach the door I look back.

Professor Lupin was licking Black's muzzle now and Black’s tail was wagging furiously. I shake my head and we continue on. When we arrive at the hospital wing I take a lesson from my godfather and "accidentally" bump Snape's head on the doorframe. Madam Pomfrey, who I thought would scold me, only rushes to Ron's side.

~Sirius’ POV~

/How could I have done that to Remus?/

/He seemed pretty damn willing at the time!/

/That wasn't him, that was the wolf. The wolf sees me as "mate" it doesn't care how Remus feels./

/But it wasn't the wolf, the wolf had gone, it was Moony./

/But Moony isn't Remus, he only has a little control over his instincts./

/Enough to keep him from shagging you if he didn't want to Sirius./

/I don't know that. All I do know is I needed it. /

/And on some level he must have as well Sirius, you must be able to see that. /

/"Some level" is exactly right. The wolf still loves me, that doesn't mean Remus does./

/You need Remus./

/That's the point, that's why I had no right./

/It did more to cure you of Azkaban than a year of freedom./

/And it may have cost me my soul mate./

/Look, you'll apologize in the morning and we'll hope. Right now we have to deal with Peter. /

Suddenly I was all resolve, no more fighting with myself. I ran toward the castle. Peter was there and Peter had ruined all our

lives. He killed James and Lily, condemned Harry to life without them. Left Remus to the torture of moonlit nights alone, in agony without his mate or even his pack. My friends dead, my beloved suffering, me he sent to hell on earth if one can imagine that hell is as bad as Azkaban, I for one am of the opinion that it couldn't possibly be. But Harry's right, even for all that I will not become a killer for that rat, not now, not ever. I slip into the hospital wing true to the nickname James gave me all those years ago. Harry is explaining things to Dumbledore.

~Dumbledore's POV~

I smile at Harry as I take note that for once the boy seems unhurt. What is this? Serevus seems to have taken a bit of a beating though, and is that Peter Pettigrew? I return my attention to Harry. "Okay Harry, explain."

"First off, Sirius Black is innocent. He didn’t betray my parents."

His voice is firm, his eyes set, he is prepared to fight me over this though I'm sure he knows he won't have to, I'd suspected as much already.

Yet I know the part I am to play and I do, "Then who did?"

"Him," He points to Pettigrew, now I'm sure it is in fact Peter. "Peter Pettigrew, he was my parent’s secret keeper. Sirius is the only one that knew." Sirius already? "After... everything happened that night Sirius tracked him down. Before Sirius could do anything to him he started yelling about Sirius betraying Mum and Dad, cut off his own finger, blew up the street, and escaped in Animagus form."

Hermoine stepped forward at this point, to fill the large gap Harry's explanation left between common knowledge and the facts at hand. "When Harry’s Dad, Sirius, Professor Lupin and- and him," She pointed a disgusted finger, "were students here I’m sure you knew they were friends, the "Marauders." The other’s found out Professor Lupin is a werewolf" as did Hermione I see, "and they became illegal Animagi to be with him during full moons. Pettigrew was a rat." Now she was caught up in her explanation. "After he escaped from Sirius he went to live with Ron’s family. Sirius saw him in a picture of them in the newspaper last summer. He broke out of Azkaban to catch Pettigrew."

I consider for a moment. I don't doubt a single word of it but I will have to handle this carefully with Fudge in the castle. Especially since Buckbeak bit through his ropes and escaped. "Where is Sirius now? I’ll need to speak to him."

"I’m right here Headmaster. I’m sorry the children had to tell you what’s going on but I... er... had to get Moony settled back into the shack."

Ah, perhaps the return of his mate will restore some of Remus' health. "He forgot his potion in all the excitement I presume? And it seems he wounded you a bit as well." 

He crosses over to the bed behind Harry and sits down, Harry sits beside him, Hermione across from them on the next bed. He shrugs, "Nothing Poppy can’t mend in a flash, I’m more worried about the scratches I gave him. And Snape tried to kill all of us. You had questions?"

I smiled at him, I doubt he could ever have lied to me fully so I ask for the assurance I need, "You’re certain of Peter’s guilt?"

"As certain as I am that you’re Albus Dumbledore." In his youth he would've sworn by the cycles of the moon, the ruling factor of his love's life.

"Would you turn yourself in if I could guarantee a fair trial? "

"Peter will be turned over to the ministry?"

"Yes. Poppy, you’ve finished with Ron?" She nods at me, "Please treat Sirius before you revive Serevus."

She approached him silently but the whole of his attention moved from me to her. Very gently he grabbed her wrist. "Poppy, in the morning Remus is going to need you, he’s got five or six bad gashes. You always took the best care of him." His concern for Remus still over shadows every other part of his life.

"I’ve looked after Remus most of his life as you well know Sirius, I’m not about to stop now." Her tone tells me she believes his innocence as she quickly mends his wounds.

"Thank you Poppy, that means so much to me." His attention returned to me. "I’ll turn myself in, with conditions. There will be no dementors at my trial. I will be allowed to call witnesses if need be. And Harry will be allowed to attend if he wants to." 

"Certainly. You’ll have to hide until I speak with Fudge."

"You think he’ll believe me as Harry’s personal guard dog?" He grins halfheartedly. "Whatever happens with Fudge I have to talk with Remus in the mornning."

I nod, "Transform now please." As if sensing what to do next Harry and Hermione lay down in the beds and Sirius curls his massive form into a ball beside Harry's feet. Almost in the same instant Fudge enters the room and Poppy revives Serevus.

"Headmaster, Black is on the grounds and the werewolf has been helping him." Serevus says full of hate.

"Remus Lupin has done no such thing, but yes Black is here, and he’s innocent." I answer coolly. I turn to Fudge. "Cornelius, this" I

gesture to Pettigrew, "is Peter Pettigrew. As you can tell he is very much alive. He was the Potter’s secret keeper, not Black. I’m sure under veritaserum both will testify to this fact. I have assurances from Black that he will turn himself in tomorrow evening if you will agree to his terms. He will have a fair trial, there will be no dementors present, he will be allowed to call witnesses if need be, Harry may attend if he so wishes, and I shall be there as his advocate."

Fudge looked disbelieving at me, "You have Black?"

"No. But I still have his trust."

He looks disgruntled but considers for a moment. "Done. The dementors will be gone before sunrise. The trial will be here, in a week."

I smile as he leaves. But then I hear Serevus snarl. "You’re covering up for them. Again."

"No, I’m helping them, as I helped you Serevus. Black is innocent. Remus is and always was innocent. You cannot hate them into guilt. I know you will never like them Serevus, but Sirius is the only one who ever did anything to you and I know I didn’t say it at the time but you rather deserved it. Threatening to hand over Remus, one of the only people who meant something to Sirius, to Voldemort was low, lower than low. It was one of your moments of weakness, as was his response."

Harry and Hermione pretend not to hear and Sirius looks shocked that I knew.

Serevus looks as if I've slapped him, and in a way I suppose I have. "You- you knew?" He casts his eyes down.

"Yes, and I also know that what Sirius did was as much punishment as you ever could have received at my hand. Do not fight my efforts to help them Serevus or god help me I’ll give up my efforts to help you." With that I sweep out of the room, angry at him for what he's done and said, but more so at myself for loosing control.

A/N: I know I'm the only person in the world whose voice of reason is in third person but it felt right for Sirius at this particular point in his life.


	2. Heroes and Conscience

~Harry’s POV~

It's only just daylight and Sirius just woke me getting out of the bed. He's a dog almost the size of a bear sitting next to me feet, I suppose he couldn’t help it. What is he fretting about? His pacing is making me dizzy. I get up and pull the curtains around the bed, allowing some space where he can be in human form. "Sirius, at least pace in wizard form please, watching you pace as a dog is disconcerting."

He switches forms without missing a step, "Sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to wake you in the first place."

I yawn and smile at him, "It’s okay. What’s got you so worried?"

He gives me a quick glance, "It’s really not something I should discuss with you Harry."

"I don’t want compromising details, just the person or event causing you to bloody your own lip." His fingertips find the wound as if he's done it before.

"Can I borrow your wand for a second?" I hand it to him and he heals his lip with a quick charm. "What’ll it hurt to tell you?" He says suddenly, more to himself than to me. "It’s Remus... He and I had... a relationship. It was supposed to be forever. For me it is, I could never love anyone else. I’m worried that after all that’s happened he doesn’t love me anymore."

As much as I'd suspected that last night after Professor Lupin changed I'm a bit taken aback that he's told me about it. Still I do my best to comfort him, "All I can tell you about that is even when he thought you were guilty he couldn’t bring himself to think you deserved the dementor’s kiss." I knew this was a feeble bit of comfort as it meant very little but what was I supposed to say? ‘That's a bloody lot to expect of a man, for him to wait 12 years thinking you betrayed him and still love you.' While true that would've been a cruel response. I am saved from further discussion by the sound of the door to the hospital wing opening.

~Remus’ POV~

I awake in the shack, a bit hazy at what has gone on. I remember leading Peter toward the castle and then I changed. The children! Did I? No, Padfoot was there. He kept me at bay until I was something of myself again. Then Padfoot and I ran together for a moment like the old days and I got a bit frisky like the old days too. And he was certainly receptive to it. Could Sirius still love me? I hadn't dared hope as we stood there fighting with the children for his life. What's that sound? Oh Poppy. As she heals my wounds I look for Sirius. "Where’s Sirius?" She smiles fondly at me.

"He’s all right Remus, he’s hiding in the hospital wing with Harry and he’s terribly worried after you."

"I hurt him last night, did you take care of him?"

"Healed right up, not so much as a mark. I do believe you boys still care more for each other than you do yourselves. He is terribly anxious to see you, it was one of his conditions to the Headmaster for turning himself in."

She's just finished with my wounds and I'm on my feet in a flash. "He’s what? No! They’ll kill him!"

Her surprisingly strong hand grabs my bicep, she's one of the few people who touches me. "He’ll be fine, the Headmaster has made assurances for a fair trial and unless the conditions are properly met the ministry will never know how it is that he evades them." She smiles, "You boys have been in my care on and off since you were 11, I assure you I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him."

"Poppy, you are wonderful person and I’m entirely sure you aren’t told so nearly enough." I dress quickly, wanting to see him. "Poppy... Do you think it’s possible... after all these years do you think he could... is there any chance that he still loves me?"

She laughs, "From what I’ve seen Remus he’s worried that you don’t love him anymore."

"How could he ever think that Poppy?" After an eternity we're at the door to the hospital wing and I feel the same butterflies that made my stomach churn on Valentine's Day nineteen years ago begin to stir. "This is probably the most daft thing I’ve ever said to you Poppy but do I look all right?"

She smiles and nods at me, "You look fine Dear, and I'm sure you'd be a vision to him no matter what, you always were." When I open the door I don't see him, there's Ron, and Peter, and Hermoine. And a set of drawn curtains, perhaps he doesn't want to see me. 

But then to my relief Harry steps out from behind the curtains, a small unsure smile on his face. "Professor Lupin? Sirius would like to talk you, privately. I put up a silencing charm."

So Sirius told him, at least told him something. I smile at him, "Thank you Harry."

He looks at me like James used to when he was really worried, "Please don’t hurt him, no matter what you have to say just don’t hurt him." 

"Believe me Harry I never will. Not on purpose." He smiles for real this time and moves to the end of the bed where Hermoine just woke up. I take a deep breath and go into the curtained area. 

~Sirius’ POV~

As he steps inside the curtains he's beautiful, he always was. And he's smiling, he's not angry with me. How can he not be angry with me? I step toward him and he embraces me tightly. "I love you Sirius." 

"Oh God Remus, you could never know how much that means to me. I was sure you hated me, especially after last night." I know I'm crying and holding him tighter than need be but I can't help it. 

"Sirius, you could never seduce me when I didn’t want you, no matter the circumstances if that’s what you mean. God I’ve missed you. I know this is the wrong time and it’s stupid and silly especially since Poppy says you’re turning yourself in but I have to let you know, I truly do love you, I always have, even when I wanted to hate you, when I thought there was just no way you could be innocent-"

I put a finger to his lips, "Love, you’re babbling. I love you more than I can ever tell you and it warms my soul to hear you say you feel the same. And I mean literally, I haven’t felt so alive in twelve years. But the fact is we may not have long. Whatever happens later I need to hold you, to know you’re real." 

"When are you turning yourself in?" As serious as the situation is his eyes are alight with mischief.

"A week," I want to know where he's leading, and I'm sure I'll want to follow.

"Really? Well I’m sure I can prove my reality in that space of time Padfoot."

Getting his point quite well and feeling as if I'm a student again I glance about, "You know Mr. Prongs, Junior was kind enough to cast a silencing charm..."

"Not here Padfoot. But soon I promise. I’m sure there are things we’re expected to take part in soon."

I smile and suppose heaven can wait, at least hell is a bit farther behind me. I lean in for a kiss that has twelve years longing and loneliness behind it. Remus deepens the kiss and I think perhaps he will relent with a bit of coaxing when someone clears their throat at the entrance to the curtains. When we reluctantly part I look to identify the intruder.

"I suppose it went well then." Harry says with a bit of a smirk, "Professor Dumbledore is here and would like a word with the both of you."

~Dumbledore’s POV~

I smile at Harry's expression when I ask where Sirius is. "He’s having a... discussion with Professor Lupin, in there." He points to the curtains surrounding the bed he'd slept in last night.

"Ah, I know the sort of discussion you mean, though I’m not sure which or us should be the one to disturb them." Before I have time to wonder how far into a state of undress they've gotten themselves Harry slips inside the curtains.

A second later Harry steps back out followed seemingly reluctantly by Sirius looking exceptionally put out and Remus looking like a cat who'd just caught his mouse. Sirius gives me his best roguish grin and says simply, "Yes Headmaster" as he always did when he was caught.

"We need to have a serious discussion before you get to renewing your relationships." I make a sweeping gesture across the three of them, "Perhaps we’ll all be more comfortable in my office."

Sirius nods his assent and starts to follow me out of the wing. Remus tugs his hand, "Sirius, you’re still a wanted man." He transforms back into a large black dog and we once again start out for my office. After a few feet Remus calls "Padfoot where are you going?"

I turn around and see Sirius dragging Harry by the sleeve of is robes. When they catch up Sirius drops Harry's arm and Remus scratches behind his ears. "I assume we are all ready now?" All three nod. The sound of curious students as we pass through the halls seems to upset Sirius but it would only call more attention to us if I sent them away. When we reach my office Minerva is waiting for me with the Weasley Twins. It seems they charmed Oliver Wood's hair scarlet and gold in celebration of winning the quidditch cup and when he discover it was permanent he became quite upset. 

"All right boys, stop explaining. Twenty points from Gryffindor and go fix Oliver’s hair straight away. You’re dismissed." They leave without a sound.

Sirius changes back and sits down with Harry and Remus on either side of him. Minerva looks on in shock. "That’s- that’s Sirius Black!"

Remus takes Sirius' hand, it seems to give him courage, "Yes Professor McGonagall it is. And for once I come to you an innocent man."

For a moment I wonder if she's going to panic. It doesn't happen often but it does happen and it usually ends in a pile of dead mice in her office. Finally she sits on my desk and takes on her calm-but-strict teacher persona. "Can someone please explain this to me?"

"Sirius, I’d like to hear it from you this time." I try not to sound as amused as I feel and fail.

"Okay, short version, no interruptions, and that means you two too," He glances to either side of him. "When we were students James, Peter, and I found out the Remus is a werewolf. We wanted to do something to help, so we did the only thing we could thing of, we became Animagi. Then we skip ahead, about six years give or take. Voldemort was after James, Lily and Harry. They needed a secret keeper. I was supposed to do it. I thought it’d be safer for them if they used Peter and I went into hiding as a decoy. Peter was working for Voldemort. He turned them in. After the attack that killed James and Lily I went after Peter intent on killing the goddamned little rat. I found him, he started shouting about how I betrayed them not him. Then he cut off his own finger, blew up the street and escaped as a rat. I was captured and blamed. I used my ability to become a dog and the knowledge that I was innocent to stay sane. Last summer I got a copy of the Daily Prophets from Fudge while he was on a visit to Azkaban. I noticed Peter in a picture on the front page with the Weasley boy and knew I had to get here to protect Harry from him. I escaped and have been trying to get to Peter all year. Last night we caught him. He’s in the hospital wing. I’ll be turning myself in at a trial to be held here in a week. Did I forget anything?"

"Just to breathe, Love." Remus says fondly after the marathon recitation.

At the look on Minerva's face Sirius hastily adds, "Oh and as they’ve known a bit longer than you Remus has already found it in his heart to take me back, and Harry knows I’m his Godfather."

She looks at me, "This is all true?"

"Yes, I’m fairly certain it is." I smile as she seems to accept it.

"Now boys, what I dragged you up here about. I need to know who you think you can trust as character witnesses if we need them first off."

"Start with a hard one why don’t you?" Sirius mutters.

"I don’t think there are any that aren't in this room, except Poppy. She always liked him." Remus offers.

"And Ron and Hermoine would do it if it would help." Harry volunteers.

"All right, if you can’t think of any others we’ll deal with that later. Who would you need for evidence?"

"Aside from Peter, and myself I may need Remus, Harry and his friends, and maybe Hagrid, though I’m not sure if anything he saw and heard will help." Sirius says with a slight frown.

"You certainly are making this easy on me. Well I’ve asked that Arthur Weasley be one of the representatives of the ministry at the proceedings, he’s very fair. But despite my objections they are going to allow the press to be present. Which means the three of you should be prepared for some unpleasant questions. Also I want all three of you to be aware that despite the facts this may come to a bad result." They all nod quietly. "Well I suppose you three should go make the most of the time we’re certain of." They all walked out leaving me feeling that the strongest hope I had in my heart was perhaps not enough for what lay ahead.


	3. Prelude to a trial

~Sirius POV~  
A week is all too brief when it may be all you have. It\\\\\\\\\\\'s been a whirlwind of long talks with Harry and sweet hours with Remus. Each day I feel more myself. Harry and I have talked of his life and his parents. The day we spoke of Petunia I almost wanted to kill her. No, now that I think about it I did want to kill her, I just knew what it would cost me, my second chance. After we spoke of Quidditch I watched him fly. I was wrong when I said he flies as well as James, he could fly circles around James. I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve loved him all his life but now I know him for the first time and I want the chance to give him a real family. Perhaps with luck when this is over that\\\\\\\\\\\'s just what Remus and I will give him. And Remus, my dear, beloved Remus, he truly has my heart and soul. The sun rises and sets in his eyes for me. We\\\\\\\\\\\'ve spent hours lying in bed together, talking, touching, healing. We\\\\\\\\\\\'ve both been so wounded by the years of pain and distrust but we\\\\\\\\\\\'re together, we\\\\\\\\\\\'re whole again. When he holds me the warmth of him surrounds me and I know I\\\\\\\\\\\'m in my own personal heaven. My mother spoke of heaven as a place of light and knowledge. If that\\\\\\\\\\\'s where she is I bid her enjoy it for I forsake it for my heaven, his embrace. I am a man who has endured hell and touched heaven and that makes me uniquely qualified to judge happiness. I can tell you very simply what happiness is, happiness is access to the ones you love. I want nothing more than to be a parent to Harry and a soul mate to Remus. If I can do those two, simple things I can be happy the rest of my life.  
Well so much for the introspection and meaning of life. Today is it, the day of decision. Today my trial will begin, if Fudge has kept his word. And it seems he has. I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve been awake for two hours now, sitting at the foot of the bed, hand absently drifting over Remus\\\\\\\\\\\' ankles watching them arrive. So far so good, no dementors, only two reporters, at least that I could spot, and some Ministry officials.   
As I\\\\\\\\\\\'m about to abandon the bed in search of clothes Remus\\\\\\\\\\\' voice drifts over to me, \\\\\\\\\\\"We’ve got a few hours left Love, come back to bed.\\\\\\\\\\\"

~Harry’s POV~  
This past week I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve finally felt as if I had a family. Sirius and Remus, as he\\\\\\\\\\\'s come to insist I call him, truly love me, something I\\\\\\\\\\\'d never felt before. I don\\\\\\\\\\\'t want to loose them. I can only hope this trial turns out well. It\\\\\\\\\\\'s an hour away and I want to see them one last time before it all gets complicated again. \\\\\\\\\\\"Ron, Hermoine, I’m going to go see if I can have breakfast with Moony and Padfoot. I’ll see you later.\\\\\\\\\\\" I call as they emerge from the portrait hole a few feet away.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Say hello for us.\\\\\\\\\\\" Hermoine called in response.  
I make my way to the teachers\\\\\\\\\\\' wing as inconspicuously as I could, knowing if I was caught I had no plausible reason to be in that part of the castle if someone unaware of Sirius\\\\\\\\\\\' innocence was to catch me. Finally I arrive at Remus\\\\\\\\\\\' room. I knock hesitantly, I\\\\\\\\\\\'m not a child, I know what they get up to in there I\\\\\\\\\\\'m just hoping I\\\\\\\\\\\'m not interrupting them now. I suppose I\\\\\\\\\\\'m not because while he does look terribly tense Remus is fully dressed when he opens the door. He smiles when he notices it\\\\\\\\\\\'s me. \\\\\\\\\\\"Oh Harry, it’s good to see you.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Hi Remus, Sirius. I wanted to see you before things got crazy, I thought maybe I could have breakfast with you?\\\\\\\\\\\" I know I sound terribly childish but this may be the last hour I have a family.   
\\\\\\\\\\\"We’d love that Harry, come in.\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius tells me brightly.  
We try to chat and have breakfast like nothing is happening and don\\\\\\\\\\\'t succeed but at least we\\\\\\\\\\\'re together. When our hour is up we all stand and begin the solemn quite journey to the makeshift courtroom Dumbledore has sent up.

~Remus’ POV~  
We stand outside those doors for a brief eternity. I have my arm around Sirius\\\\\\\\\\\' waist and he has his arm around Harry\\\\\\\\\\\'s shoulders. We stand there as a family, the one thing they both need so desperately for us to be. Then as if waking Sirius turns to me and kisses me fiercely, \\\\\\\\\\\"Remus, you are my heaven and you saved me from Hell itself. I love you.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"And you’re my soul Sirius, I love you too, forever.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
With the warmest smile I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve seen in twelve years he releases me and slips from my grasp. He hugs Harry tightly, \\\\\\\\\\\"Harry I want you to know I’ve always loved you. I can’t replace James, I wouldn’t want to, but I love you as much as he did and I want you to always remember that.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
Harry wipes a tear and I realize I\\\\\\\\\\\'m crying as well. \\\\\\\\\\\"I love you too Sirius. You and Remus are the only real family I’ve ever had and I’m more grateful for that than I can ever say.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
Even in the present circumstances I\\\\\\\\\\\'m glad to hear that. Harry and I have had a bit of a problem setting aside the teacher/student relationship for whatever you call our current relationship. Sirius made a sarcastic remark about a fairy godmother last night but that might be the closest analogy. What ever we are it\\\\\\\\\\\'s good to know he feels it as well. I want to take Sirius\\\\\\\\\\\' hand as he stands back up but he shakes his head, \\\\\\\\\\\"I don’t want to give the press too much ammunition. I don’t want either of you hurt by this.\\\\\\\\\\\" Harry and I both nod in acquiesce. Sirius smiles and kisses each of us briefly on the cheek before opening the door and striding through it with the pride of an innocent man.

~Sirius’ POV ~  
I try to be brave for them as I say what may be my good byes and it breaks my heart that they may be hurt so badly because of me. I kiss each of them on the cheek and they both color lightly, Harry from embarrassment and Remus from trying not to cry. I open the door and walk in with head held high, I am an innocent man and I know it even if they don\\\\\\\\\\\'t. Harry and Remus trail behind me like bodyguards and I\\\\\\\\\\\'m glad for the protected feeling it provides me. The first person to acknowledge my entrance rather than stare like an idiot is, I assume, Arthur Weasley. If the red hair was not enough to mark this man as a Weasley the fact that he smiled and nodded to Harry before taking my arm without undue roughness would have given him away. He states simply, \\\\\\\\\\\"Sirius Black, you’re under arrest and are here to receive a fair trial.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Thank you Mr. Weasley.\\\\\\\\\\\" I am appreciative of being treated like a human being, most people wouldn\\\\\\\\\\\'t bother. I knew his eldest son briefly and believed what I\\\\\\\\\\\'d been told, that Arthur Weasley was a good man.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I’m going to be in charge of making sure you stay in custody Mr. Black. I won’t keep you from your loved ones or insist that you be shackled but make one wrong move and I’ll be on you in a flash.\\\\\\\\\\\" His tone is one I\\\\\\\\\\\'m sure he\\\\\\\\\\\'s practiced raising his children.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I understand.\\\\\\\\\\\" I didn\\\\\\\\\\\'t plan on trying anything the least bit suspicious.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Please take a seat.\\\\\\\\\\\" He motioned to a table in the front of the room with three chairs behind it. Remus and Harry still on my heals I did as instructed.  
When Remus and Harry move to sit beside me his tone is softer. \\\\\\\\\\\"Harry, Mr. Lupin I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to sit back there.\\\\\\\\\\\" He pointed to two seats reserved for them in the front row some thirty feet away, far enough to keep us from touching, or talking.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Mr. Weasley, can I have a second?\\\\\\\\\\\" He nods. \\\\\\\\\\\"Harry, please go sit down, Remus will be right there.\\\\\\\\\\\" He nods as if he knows why I\\\\\\\\\\\'m sending him out of hearing range. When he sits down I turn back to Remus, \\\\\\\\\\\"Some of this is going to be terribly hard for him, you’re going to have to be there for him for both of us. Let him know it’s okay to lean on you. And do your best not to listen to the parts about Lily and James after... Try to distract him as well.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I will Love, and you don’t forget we’re with you and nothing can change that.\\\\\\\\\\\" I smile at his quite strength and wish I could kiss him for all he\\\\\\\\\\\'s doing for me by just standing there. Slowly he turns from me and joins Harry.  
Dumbledore sweeps into the room and takes the seat beside me. Mr. Weasley sits on my other side. Finally Fudge enters the room with that condescending smile on his face.  
He clears his throat as if anyone was not paying attention to him. Perhaps they weren\\\\\\\\\\\'t, I am a \\\\\\\\\\\"dangerous escaped convict\\\\\\\\\\\" after all. \\\\\\\\\\\"As you may or may not know we are here for the trial of Sirius Black. Black was denied trial twelve years ago and now has new  
evidence on his behalf. Albus Dumbledore will be Black’s advocate. I will be the advocate on behalf of the ministry. Judge Lynch of the department of Magical Law Enforcement will preside over the trial. The first witness will be Sirius Black.\\\\\\\\\\\" This is it, the moment of truth.


	4. First Witnesses

~Harry\\\'s POV~  
\\\"You have agreed to take veritaserum Mr. Black?\\\" The Judge asks as Sirius takes the seat beside him.  
As Sirius turns to face us I feel Remus take my hand. I whisper \\\"Thank you Remus\\\" and shift a little so Sirius can see our hands.  
He stares at us as if we are all that matters, \\\"Yes sir, I have.\\\"  
Snape steps forward with a vial and I involuntarily shutter. What Dumbledore said to him that first night comes back to me and I almost call out for Sirius not to take it. Remus holds my hand tightly enough to stay the impulse. Sirius drinks more than enough of the potion and awaits a question. Fudge, the arrogant git, is on his feet again. \\\"Are you or have you ever been a Deatheater?\\\"  
\\\"I have never been in league with Voldemort.\\\" A shutter passes through the spectators at the name.  
\\\"Were you James and Lily Potter’s secret keeper?\\\"  
\\\"No. It was planned that I would be but I convinced James that it would be safer for them if I acted as a decoy while they used Peter Pettigrew instead.\\\"  
\\\"You paid a visit to the Potter’s home on October 31, 1981?\\\"  
\\\"Yes. First I went to check on Peter as we had arranged. I arrived at his hiding place and it was deserted. Nothing seemed amiss, he was just gone. He hadn’t been taken but he was gone. I was worried so I went to James and Lily’s. When I arrived I thought I was in the wrong place. The house was gone, a pile of rubble. Hagrid was already there, he’d pulled Harry from the rubble-\\\" He sniffs back tears. Remus leans down to me, \\\"He doesn’t want us to listen to this Harry.\\\"  
\\\"I have to Remus and I think you know that.\\\" He nods and hugs me tightly.  
\\\"That’s when I knew what Peter had done. I started to cry and Hagrid tried to comfort me. I could see James and Lily, they both could have been asleep if it wasn’t for the look of complete terror on their faces. The only thing that kept me from breaking down right there was Harry. I\\\'m his godfather and I was all he had left. I said to Hagrid, \\\'Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I\\\'m his godfather, I\\\'ll look after him. It\\\'s what they wanted.\\\' He told me Dumbledore said he was to take Harry to Petunia. That only made me fight harder to keep him. Petunia hated James and Harry too. But as we argued my thoughts turned to Peter and the fact that he was out there and free after having killed James and Lily. I gave up on caring for Harry and focused on revenge. I knew I\\\'d probably do something stupid and I wanted to make sure Harry at least got where he was going safely so I gave Hagrid my motorcycle. I believe I told him I wouldn\\\'t need it anymore. He knew I loved that bike, said he\\\'d return it. I told him to take it to Remus. After they were safely away I set out after Peter. I caught up to him in a muggle village near London. Before I could curse him he started to shout ‘James and Lily! How could you Sirius?!\\\' He was sobbing, I was confused for a moment. When he had the attention of most of the nearby muggles he cut off his own finger, blew up the street, shifted into the form of a rat and escaped into the sewer with the rest of the vermin.\\\"  
\\\"Pettigrew did what?\\\"  
\\\"Turned into a rat. Peter is an illegal Animagus, he can become a rat.\\\"  
\\\"Do you know how he learned to be an Animagus?\\\"  
\\\"Yes, I taught him.\\\" His eyes leave us for the first time during his testimony. He looks at Dumbledore and nods. His eyes flicker over Fudge and return to us. The look on his face is as clear as any words, \\\"It had to happen sometime.\\\"  
\\\"How did that come to happen?\\\" So much for his composure.  
\\\"When I attended school here I was friends with James, Peter and Remus Lupin. We were very close. So it’s not much of a surprise that James, Peter and I learned that Remus is a werewolf.\\\" I feel Remus shutter at the crowd\\\'s gasp.  
\\\"We love you Remus, you’re a wonderful person and the best teacher I’ve ever known. They don’t know you.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you Harry.\\\" His tone confirms a renewed confidence.  
Sirius takes a deep breath and continues. \\\"We knew we had to help him somehow. We couldn’t cure him or stop the phases of the moon so we decided to do the best we could, give him some company. It took us three years but we managed it. James became a stag, Peter as I’ve said was a rat, and I am a dog. In those forms we could be with Remus during the full moons, and it helped him retain his mind during the transformations.\\\"  
The room remains almost silent for a moment, the scratching of quills and the murmur of breathing the only sounds. Then Fudge speaks having regained his arrogant tone, \\\"Describe for us how you escaped from Azkaban?\\\"  
\\\"I managed to stay sane because I knew I was innocent and when it was too much I became a dog because it’s harder for dementors to detect and devour animal emotions. One day you visited the prison Minister and I asked for your newspaper and you gave it to me. There was a story about a family that won some money on the front page. The youngest boy is Harry’s age and in the photo he had a rat on his shoulder. The rat was missing its middle toe, the same as Peter. Then I read that the boy would be attending Hogwarts in the fall. Peter would be here, in the castle with Harry. I had to get here, to protect Harry, to take revenge on Peter. So when the dementors brought my food I became a dog. I slipped past them and through the bars and then I swam to the mainland.\\\"  
\\\"I believe that is all the questions the ministry has of this witness, Dumbledore would you like to question him?\\\"  
\\\"Yes thank you, Mr. Fudge.\\\" He smiles warmly, calmingly. \\\"Sirius, did you ever willing betray James Potter?\\\"  
\\\"Once, in a moment of true rage.\\\"  
Dumbledore must know he has to fix the damage the complete truth has caused. \\\"Explain that incident to us.\\\"  
\\\"It wasn’t just James I betrayed, it was all my friends. We were fifteen. Snape was terribly curious where Remus went every month and after god knows how long trying to find out on his own he tried threatening me into telling him. For months it didn’t work, I managed to ignore him. Then on the day in question he threatened to turn Remus in to Voldemort\\\" A shutter from the crowd again, \\\"and I became more angry than I’d ever been. I lost my parents to the Deatheaters earlier that year. Remus, James, Lily and Peter were all I had left. Before I really thought about what I was doing I told him how to find Remus hoping to scare him enough to keep him from telling anyone anything. I knew I’d be with Remus and would be able to stop any real damage from being done. But no matter why I did it I had no right. After a few days Remus asked me why but I couldn’t tell him. After a week he decided if it was too awful for me to tell him he’d accept my apologies without it. James and Peter said only Remus had the right to grant or deny me forgiveness.\\\"  
Remus, who is shocked by why Sirius betrayed him all those years ago, is crying. I pull him down to my shoulder, \\\"It’s all right, you all came out of it just fine. Even Snape. And you managed to stay together, you didn’t lose each other, that’s what really counts.\\\"  
\\\"This is silly Harry, I’m the one that should be comforting you. But thank you, I don’t think I would have gotten through this on my own. \\\" The fact is I don\\\'t know how I\\\'m being so strong for him, except that they are all I have and seeing them in pain hurts me as well. He sits up again, \\\"Giving the reporters quite a show, aren’t we?\\\"  
\\\"Wouldn’t have it any other way myself, would you?\\\" I\\\'m doing my best to imitate Sirius\\\' terribly inappropriate sense of comedic timing, and doing a passable job if I do say so myself.  
\\\"I can take it if you can.\\\" He says with a smile that tells me he\\\'s not sure that\\\'s true.  
\\\"What ever they say, about all of us, we’ll deal with it.\\\" He hugs me tightly once again but this is different, lighter somehow.  
\\\"When this is all over we have to give you sometime to just be a kid.\\\" He ruffles my hair, \\\"You’re far too grown up for your own good. Of course just now I’m thankful for it.\\\" We both smile.  
Dumbledore speaks again, I’d almost forgotten that he’s questioning Sirius. \\\"Did you ever, including during that incident wish any harm on James or Lily?\\\"  
\\\"Never, not even once. I loved James and Lily as if they were my brother and sister.\\\"  
\\\"What are your feelings toward Voldemort?\\\"  
\\\"Hatred, pure unfettered hatred. I wished his death twelve years ago and I still do today.\\\"  
\\\"Is there anything else you wish to tell the court?\\\"  
\\\"Only that I am innocent and my sole desires are these: To see Peter Pettigrew pay for his betrayal of my best friends and to have a chance to give my godson the life he deserves, with a family that loves him.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you Mr. Black. Judge Lynch, I humbly request we adjourn until tomorrow so that Mr. Black may be allowed to recover from the Veritaserum.\\\"  
\\\"Granted Professor Dumbledore. Tomorrow at nine o’clock the ministry will call their next witness.\\\" Sirius rises and returns to where Mr. Weasley is waiting for him. Remus and I slowly approach them.  
\\\"Dumbledore has assured me you will cooperate but I still have to post a guard outside your room.\\\"  
Sirius nods, \\\"Perfectly understandable.\\\"  
He begins to lead us out when a witch with hair in elaborate stiff curls and a heavily jawed face stepped in front of him, \\\"Excuse me! Mr. Lupin, What’s your relationship to Mr. Black?\\\" When he stays silent she notices me, \\\"Harry Potter! Harry, What are you doing here?\\\"  
I decide to answer her, but not in the way she wants. \\\"Sirius is my Godfather and he’s innocent. I’m sticking by him, and hoping the judge can see the truth.\\\" I was already holding Remus\\\' hand but I take Sirius\\\' hand as well and we continue on in silence. I see Sirius smile and hope that was the right thing to do.


	5. Questions and Reporters

~Remus’ POV~  
When we get back to our room I know Sirius and I need to talk but it can wait. We spend the afternoon and evening with Harry. After dinner I send him to Gryffindor Tower, it is the last day of the term and I don\\\'t know if they\\\'re sending the students home or not. As soon we\\\'re alone Sirius sighs lightly. \\\"I know I should have told you but I couldn’t. I still want to rip his throat out every time we’re in the same room. There was no way I could tell you what he said and not make you cry. I was not going to let him hurt you, hurt us again.\\\"  
\\\"I don’t care that you didn’t tell me. Not anymore Sirius. I just want to know why you think you had no right to lose control.\\\" I wrap my arms around him and wait, I know it\\\'s unfair to ask questions when he\\\'s under veritaserum but I need to know the answer.   
\\\"Because you gave me your trust, your secret, and your heart, I had no right to betray that, not for my anger, and certainly not for Snape.\\\"  
\\\"Sirius, I want you to look me in the eye and listen. He threatened the only thing keeping us alive: each other, if you hadn’t protected that it would have been a betrayal. You were protecting me, in a way you were protecting all of us. You did it the absolute wrong way, but I think you knew that eighteen years ago and I’m certain you know it now. You had every right, whether you believe it or not. Stop beating yourself up over it.\\\"  
\\\"You’re entirely too good to me Remus.\\\" Sirius says quietly.  
\\\"No, you’re too hard on yourself. You know, you used to be the one to tell me that.\\\"  
\\\"Well you were, you know as well as I do that all that dark creature nonsense is Bullshit and you still felt guilty about it. You know I really meant it when I told you that you were the sweetest person I knew. You still are.\\\"  
\\\"You haven’t had an emotional break down in front of Harry yet.\\\"  
Sirius smiles lightly. \\\"What did he do?\\\"  
\\\"He told me you both love me and I’m a good person no matter what anyone else thinks.\\\"  
\\\"We have got to spoil that boy rotten, there’s just no two ways about it.\\\"  
\\\"I wholeheartedly agree.\\\" I tell him with a smile.  
\\\"You know I can see it now. A nice little cottage in the woods, a village a few miles away. A stream running through the back yard. Harry playing with his friends. And just when I can see it all I get scared, what if this goes badly?\\\"  
\\\"The worst thing I can think of happening did today and Dumbledore managed to fix the damage. I know a place like that you know. There’s no cottage but I haven’t touched your vault since you left. Your mother told me to use it she knew my parents disowned me after... But I just couldn’t do it, it hurt too much to even look at the things that belong to you, but I still have them all.\\\"  
\\\"I understand, all of it, but Mum was right, you should have used that money. It was ours, not mine.\\\"  
\\\"I know, but that wasn’t what I meant to say about it anyway. That means we still have a rather good sized fortune hidden away, I’m sure we could build a house and spoil Harry as well.\\\"  
\\\"And we will as soon as all this is over.\\\"

~Harry\\\'s POV~  
Remus asked me to leave them, to go see my friends in case they were being sent home. I know they need to talk about what was said today, and maybe a little about what will happen tomorrow. I arrive in the common room just seconds behind Ron and Hermoine. Hermoine hugged me as if we\\\'d been apart for months, not hours. \\\"Are you okay Harry?\\\"  
She asked in her softest tone and I realized the problem, they\\\'d been at the trial.  
\\\"Yes, yes I’m fine I promise. It was a little hard to listen to that about Mum and Dad but I was really more worried about Moony. No one’s ever cried like that in front of me before but we’re okay, we’re all okay. They’re talking it through right now.\\\"  
Ron seems to be casting about for a change of subject to calm  
Hermoine. \\\"Who was that woman you tried to stop you all leaving?\\\"  
\\\"A reporter. She asked Moony- everyone knows now don’t they?\\\" He nods, \\\"Remus what his relationship to Sirius is. When Remus wouldn’t say she noticed who I was and asked why I was there, so I told her the truth.\\\"  
Hermoine, having recovered looks once again horrified. \\\"Are you sure that was wise?\\\"  
\\\"No, not really but Sirius thanked me for it.\\\" I say wondering how she always voices my doubts. \\\"What can the truth hurt in the long run I suppose?\\\"  
\\\"I hope you’re right Harry.\\\" She says quietly.


	6. Day 2

~Remus\\\' POV~  
Dumbledore has asked us to come to the Great hall for breakfast. I think I may miss the quiet meals in my room. Sirius seems to be in a far less somber mood today. He hums while he gets dressed and he takes my hand as we leave the room. When we reach the great hall I\\\'m sure we\\\'re going to have another confrontation with that reporter but instead we find the school mostly empty. There are a dozen round tables in place of the house tables. As we make our way among them I count only 25 students, the rest of the 150 people in the room are parents or ministry officials. We find Harry seated at the table at the head of the room with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred and George, evidently waiting for us. Harry positively beams to see us out in public. Sirius takes the seat beside him and smiles brightly, \\\"Good morning Harry. Everyone.\\\"  
\\\"Morning Sirius, ready for today?\\\" Harry asks.  
\\\"Hard part\\\'s over, for me at least. As long as we don’t bump into that reporter again everything should work out fine.\\\"  
\\\"We\\\'ll do our best for all of you.\\\" Dumbledore assures Harry.  
\\\"You have spent some time together then?\\\" Arthur asks Sirius.  
\\\"A while,\\\" Sirius tells him ambiguously. \\\"Harry helped catch Peter.\\\"  
Harry seems vaguely embarrassed by this.  
The discussion is basically innocuous for quiet a while. Sirius speaks to Arthur about his children. The twins and Harry discuss Quidditch. I talk with Dumbledore and McGonagall about next school year. Ron, Hermione and Ginny discuss chess. I feel almost as if everything is normal.  
That is until the Daily Prophet arrives. The front page is dominated by a picture of Sirius, Harry and myself leaving the court room. The headline reads \\\"Trial of the Century; Boy Who Lived supports Black.\\\" So far so good, it\\\'s true.  
\\\"Yesterday Sirius Black turned himself in after almost a year on the run from the dementors of Azkaban. His trial began with his own emotionally charged testimony given under veritaserum. As he took the stand Black seemed to focus on one spot in the audience. This reporter identified the objects of Blacks attention to be Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. (Pictured above with Black.) The two sat returning his rapt attention, clutching hands.\\\"  
I suppose that too is true.  
\\\"Unable to lie Black testified that he has no past or present association to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Next he testified that he was not the Potter’s secret-keeper as had been assumed, but rather that it was Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew is in fact not dead and suspected to be the next witness at trial. This was followed by an emotional recounting of how he found the Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters, his arrival at the Potter home, his fight to care for young Harry and his confrontation with Pettigrew. During this testimony Harry Potter clung to Mr. Lupin, though whether he was in tears or not this reporter could not determine.\\\"  
Wonderful, as if Harry doesn\\\'t feel that enough people think him weak as it is.  
\\\"Next followed the revelation that Pettigrew is an illegal animagus. Further black revealed that he and James Potter were as well, and that Mr. Lupin is a werewolf. While most of the room was surprised by this revelation young Harry, unfazed by the news, appeared to comfort Mr. Lupin. Next was the tale of his escape from Azkaban using his animagi form to his advantage.\\\"  
Wonderful, so the whole world knows what and who I am now. And what Sirius is as well, I could kill this woman.  
\\\"The questioning on his behalf began and seemed to be going badly when Albus Dumbledore, advocate for Black, asked if Black had ever betrayed James Potter and Black responded that he had. Upon further examination of the incident it was revealed that it was a childhood incident in which one Severus Snape threatened to turned Mr. Lupin in to the Dark Lord and Black retaliated, in his mind betraying his friends in the process.\\\"  
What made her omit those details I wonder?  
\\\"At this Mr. Lupin began to cry on Harry’s shoulder as the boy spoke quietly to him. Then with a smile and a ruffle of the boy’s hair both returned to watching the testimony being given.\\\"  
Well I knew we were being watched.  
\\\"His testimony came to a close with the statements that he loved James and Lily as his brother and sister, that he hates the Dark Lord to this day and that his sole desires are to see Pettigrew brought to justice and to give Harry the loving family he deserves. As they were leaving the court room this reporter managed to ask young Mr. Potter why he was in court today and he made the statement \\\'Sirius is my Godfather and he’s innocent. I’m sticking by him, and hoping the judge can see the truth.\\\' Then Harry took Black\\\'s hand and together with Mr. Lupin the two left the court room. As the trial continues today this reporter cannot help but wonder if perhaps young Harry hasalready found that family.\\\"  
Terribly perceptive. I look over at Sirius and he\\\'s smiling.  
\\\"Odd how much she didn’t seem to see, I mean a nosy bird like that I’d expect her to see everything that went on before hand as well.\\\"   
His laughter lifts my heart a bit.  
\\\"Harry, this doesn’t bother you does it?\\\" I ask him quietly. \\\"It’s not as if any of it is a lie. I told you yesterday, I can handle it.\\\" He looks very determined to stay strong and I hope I can aid him in that.  
\\\"We’re both here for you if it becomes too much.\\\" Sirius says softly to him.  
With that we all start out for the courtroom.

~Harry’s POV~  
We enter the courtroom much as we left it yesterday, with Mr. Weasley in front of us and me between them holding both their hands. A deep silence comes over the crowd as we enter. I suddenly feel what I missed yesterday, two hundred pair of eyes focused on us. Sirius grips my hand tighter, \\\"You okay Harry?\\\"   
\\\"I’m good Sirius, I promise. Are you alright?\\\" I ask knowing today he\\\'ll have to see Peter today.  
\\\"Yes Harry, and I promise to stay calm, no matter what Peter says.\\\"  
His smile assures me more than his words, he\\\'s a different man than he was a week ago.  
We\\\'ve reached the table where Sirius\\\' seat is waiting and today he hugs me, \\\"Thank you for being here for me Harry.\\\" He says with a smile, then he stands up and looks Remus in the eye, \\\"And thank you for everything Remus.\\\"  
Somehow this is much less somber than the same process of goodbyes yesterday.  
Sirius sits down and Remus and I take our front row seats. The room grows quiet and still. Fudge stands up and calls in a clear voice, \\\"The next witness is Peter Pettigrew.\\\"  
Madam Pomfrey leads a very dazed looking Pettigrew into the courtroom and seats him in the witness box.  
The Judge speaks again, \\\"Peter Pettigrew you are accused of grave crimes and will testify before this court under veritaserum.\\\"  
Fudge smiles as if he\\\'s just been handed an unexpected birthday gift. \\\"Are you or have you ever been a Deatheater?\\\"  
\\\"I was a spy for the Dark Lord.\\\" Sirius tenses and Remus puts his arm around my shoulder.  
\\\"For how long?\\\" Fudge is still smiling.  
\\\"M-More than a year.\\\" Sirius growls softly, I hope he can remain calm.  
\\\"What types of information did you pass to the Deatheaters?\\\"  
\\\"Plans against them, locations of those who opposed them, any useful information I could get.\\\" He seems terribly frightened.  
\\\"Did you ever pass information about the Potters?\\\" I feel my own anger rise at that.  
\\\"Many times. The Dark Lord wanted James and his son dead, I informed him every time they moved. Then they made me their secret keeper and I was finally able to deliver them once and for all.\\\" He appears proud of what he\\\'s done and suddenly Remus is holding me down rather than comforting me.  
\\\"Why did you turn to the Dark Lord’s service?\\\"  
\\\"I’m weak, if I hadn’t joined them I w-w-would be dead. I was just protecting myself, I wasn\\\'t powerful like Sirius, Remus and James.\\\"  
I look up at Remus, \\\"How can you not be angry right now?\\\"  
He smiles at me, \\\"Because you need me to not be, just like Sirius needed to promise you he’d stay calm.\\\" I just stare at him for a moment, I know he\\\'s right but I still don\\\'t see how he could be calm.   
\\\"Tells us about the night you turned the Potters over to You-Know- Who.\\\"  
\\\"I left my hiding place and reported to the Dark Lord at eleven o’clock in the evening. He insisted that I go with him to their hiding place. Once he knew my information was correct he didn’t make me watch b-but I could hear James yelling. I covered my ears. A moment or two later there was an explosion. I knew no matter what had happened I must not be found there so I ran. I tried to hide in a muggle village but Sirius found me. I started to cry and yell about Sirius betraying James and Lily. I cut my finger off and blew up the street, escaping into the sewer as a rat.\\\"  
I\\\'m absolutely seething with anger now. Remus speaks as soothingly as he can to me. \\\"Harry, you can’t do anything so please calm down. When this is over he will be in Azkaban for the rest of his life if he doesn’t receive the dementor’s kiss. You said it yourself James wouldn’t want any of us to become a murder for /him./\\\"   
\\\"How could anyone do such a thing? How could someone sell their friends to save them self?\\\"  
He shakes his head, \\\"I don’t know Harry, and I am angry but we have to let the ministry take care of it. He’ll get what he deserves and we’ll live our lives the way we deserve.\\\"  
\\\"Guess this is what you meant about being the one to comfort me huh?\\\"  
I do feel calmer now.  
\\\"I hope that’s what I’m doing anyway.\\\" I smile to let him know he is.  
\\\"You spent twelve years in the sewer system as a rat?\\\"  
\\\"No I only spent two months living in the sewer system.\\\"  
\\\"What happened after two months?\\\"  
\\\"I snuck into a shop and was purchased as a present for Percy Weasley.\\\"  
\\\"And you’ve been this boy\\\'s pet for the last twelve years?\\\"  
\\\"No, the last three years I’ve been his youngest brother Ron’s pet.\\\"  
\\\"Did they ever have reason to suspect that you were anything but a rat?\\\" What a stupid question.  
\\\"Only since Sirius escaped. My health deteriorated rapidly.\\\"  
\\\"How did you come to be captured?\\\" Pettigrew shutters at the question.  
\\\"Ron and his friends-\\\"  
Fudge interrupts him, \\\"Who?\\\"  
\\\"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, were trying to take me up to the castle when Sirius attacked us. After a long bit of talking Sirius and Remus convinced the children to let them force me back into human form. They were going to kill me but Harry convinced them to turn me in instead.\\\" I regret that now, I really do. \\\"They shackled me to Ron and Remus. When Remus changed I tried to escape. Hermione put me in a full body bind. Madam Pomfrey has kept me restrained since then.\\\"  
\\\"I have no further questions for this witness, Dumbledore if you have questions of him...\\\" He trails off as Dumbledore stands up.  
\\\"Peter, how would you describe Sirius Black?\\\"  
\\\"Sirius is a good friend. He is extremely loyal and very protective, especially of Remus.\\\"  
\\\"Did you ever witness or hear of an incident in which Sirius intentionally caused anyone harm?\\\"  
\\\"Aside from a few hexes on Slytherin students during our years at school, no.\\\"  
\\\"You betrayed the Potters?\\\"  
\\\"Yes.\\\"  
\\\"I have no further questions for this witness.\\\"  
Madam Pomfrey leads Pettigrew away.  
\\\"The next witness is Percy Weasley.\\\"  
A very confused looking Percy emerges from the crowd. \\\"Why is Percy testifying?\\\" I ask Remus.  
\\\"I don’t know, as far as I know he doesn’t know anything, I guess we’ll see.\\\"  
The Judge speaks again though his tone is far kinder. \\\"Mr. Weasley, you do not stand accused at this proceeding but we do require that you cooperate and tell the truth.\\\"  
\\\"Yes Sir.\\\" Percy sound terribly frightened.  
\\\"Percy, twelve years ago you received a rat for Christmas?\\\"  
Percy, still confused, looks fully relieved by this line of questioning, I certainly am. \\\"Yes, from my parents.\\\"  
\\\"Did you ever have any idea the rat was not quite what he seemed?\\\"  
\\\"No sir.\\\" He sounds very determined.  
\\\"Did you ever notice any odd behavior?\\\"  
\\\"No. He just eat and slept. He like to sleep on the current copy of the daily prophet but that was only odd thing about him.\\\"  
\\\"And he left your care when?\\\"  
\\\"Before the start of my fifth year, three years ago.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you Percy. Dumbledore, would you like to question him?\\\"  
\\\"No, I have no questions for Percy.\\\"  
The Judge looks around and seems to make a decision, \\\"That’s enough for today, we will continue in the morning.\\\"  
Sirius stands very slowly and turns around to us. \\\"You okay Harry?\\\"  
I try to smile as Remus and I go to him, \\\"Yes, Remus kept me from doing something stupid.\\\"  
\\\"Good. I think we could all use some fun, why don’t we go find some?\\\" He asks taking my hand.  
\\\"How about a game of exploding snap?\\\" It\\\'s all I can think of, I doubt they\\\'d let Sirius on a broomstick right now.  
\\\"Okay, sounds fun, will you play Remus?\\\" He says with a smile.  
\\\"Certainly Sirius, I could use a good game.\\\" Once again we leave the court room together.


	7. Snape Testifies

~Sirius’ POV~  
We play exploding snap in the Gryffindor common room for two hours before anyone but Harry friends acknowledges us. Remus and I are snuggled together on the sofa when one of the few students left in the tower comes over to us. He\\\'s obviously older than Harry, perhaps even a seventh year. He clears his throat. \\\"Mr. Black?\\\" Harry looks amused.  
\\\"Yes?\\\" I try not to laugh as the boy looks at me uncertainly, his eyes moving over Remus and my self quickly.  
\\\"I\\\'m Oliver Wood, I was captain of the Quidditch team. I understand you sent Harry his Firebolt?\\\"  
It was an odd question but I didn\\\'t see the harm in it. \\\"Yes, it was a Christmas present.\\\"  
He smiles widely, \\\"Thank you sir, we couldn’t have won the cup without it.\\\"  
\\\"I’m glad you did Oliver.\\\" I say with the slightest chuckle. I can feel Remus\\\' elbow move against me but he can\\\'t bring himself to do it hard enough to have any effect.  
\\\"Well... Goodnight Harry. Mr. Black, Professor Lupin.\\\" The last bit clues me into the reason for his uncertainty.  
\\\"Night Oliver.\\\" Harry calls.  
\\\"You didn’t tell your classes about your involvement with me? Moony I’m wounded that you’re ashamed of me!\\\" I mock.  
\\\"Whatever you say Love.\\\" He says indulgently.  
One of the Weasley twins has made his way over, \\\"You’re Moony, Professor Lupin?\\\"  
The other twin is at his side, \\\"So you know about the map?\\\"  
Harry\\\'s laughing at their excitement. Remus just smiles, \\\"It was my idea.\\\"  
\\\"Yes but I believe I was the one that suggested we use the tracking spells to show the location of people on the map.\\\" I add smugly.  
\\\"Yes but who figured out how to do it?\\\" Remus asked knowing full well the answer.  
That\\\'s when the Twins speak up again, \\\"Mr. Black you\\\'re one of the Marauders too?\\\"  
I laugh at their expression. \\\"Mr. Padfoot at your service.\\\"  
\\\"We owe you both so much.\\\"  
\\\"Does that mean Harry’s dad was Prongs?\\\"  
\\\"Yes, James was Prongs.\\\" I tell them with a sad smile. I think I\\\'ve made some new friends.  
\\\"Don’t let on. I’m still one of your teachers after all.\\\" Remus warns.  
\\\"You are the best teacher ever Professor!\\\"  
\\\"See Remus? They were even in the court yesterday.\\\" Harry says with a nearly smug smile.  
\\\"Yes, Harry, thank you. I do believe we were in the middle of a game.\\\" Remus always was the shy one.  
\\\"Come on Love, I’m sure they’re right. You’re funny and patient and I\\\'m sure you can still explain anything.\\\"  
I received the desired response, Remus blushes deeply. \\\"Well yes but you were always easy to teach.\\\"  
\\\"You weren’t though. But I suspect you just hated Divination so much...\\\"  
\\\"Well every other day that woman told me I was going to die, ‘Dear boy, you have the Grim!\\\' And what was I supposed to do? Yawn and tell her, ‘no, that\\\'s just my boyfriend\\\'?\\\"  
\\\"Trelawney used to see the Grim for you too?\\\" Harry asks.   
\\\"After Sirius started working on the Animagus transformation, yes. He does look like the Grim after all, it’s not as if she was entirely wrong.\\\" Remus answers him.  
\\\"Prongs once bought a book called ‘Taming the Grim\\\' he thought he was funny.\\\" Then I looked over at Harry who looks utterly relieved. \\\"You didn’t take her seriously did you Harry?\\\"  
\\\"Not really, but it’s nice to hear she’s done it to someone else and nothing happened.\\\" With that we resume our game, and are both promptly beaten by Remus.  
\\\"Do you hear buzzing?\\\" He asks putting the cards down. \\\"Like a bug or something?\\\" I do hear a bug but that\\\'s not altogether odd.  
Hermione is sitting by the window, \\\"There’s a beetle on the window sill. I’ll just put it outside.\\\" She opens the window and scares the small creature out.  
I yawn dramatically, ready for some alone time with Remus. \\\"It’s getting late, I think we’re going to head off to bed Harry. Goodnight.\\\"  
\\\"Goodnight Sirius and Remus.\\\" He says hugging us both and heading for the stair case.

~Remus’ POV~  
Sirius woke up in a wonderful mood today. Or at least that\\\'s what it used to mean when he woke me with kisses. We make our way to the Great Hall and are met with smiles once again. While the conversation remains light I feel a bit of trepidation waiting for the Daily Prophet to arrive. Sirius takes my hand as it does. Together we read today\\\'s article.  
\\\"Inside report: the personal life of Sirius Black By Rita Skeeter For a man on trial Black seems terribly care free in the hours spent outside the court room. This report observed him engaging in light- hearted conversation yesterday over breakfast. After a day of anger inducing testimony he and Mr. Lupin accompanied Harry to Gryffindor tower for a night of talk and card games. It seems Mr. Black purchased a Firebolt for Harry for Christmas. As you may know the Firebolt is currently the most advanced as well as most expensive broom on the market. He wanted the boy to feel loved but is that the best way to do it?\\\"  
What does she think that Sirius thinks all he has to do to make Harry happy is throw money at him? Anyone could do that, we love the boy, and we know he\\\'s never had that before.  
\\\"A student who spoke with Mr. Black about the gift was made uneasy by the open affections of Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, who happens to be a professor here at Hogwarts. In response to the boy’s wariness Black accused Lupin of being ashamed of him. Which Lupin neither confirmed or denied.\\\"  
\\\"Harry when I told Remus he was ashamed of me you could tell I was joking, right?\\\" Sirius asks.  
\\\"How did she know about our conversation?\\\" I ask.  
\\\"Yes Sirius, it was obvious you were joking. And I don’t know Remus, I don’t think anyone who was there would talk to her.\\\" Harry looks as bewildered as I feel.  
Sirius gives me a light smile before we return to reading, \\\"Secret’s out Love.\\\"  
\\\"Good, maybe now you’ll stop giving me that I-want-to-kiss-you-but-I-can\\\'t look.\\\" I say giving him a not quiet brief kiss.  
\\\"In a discussion with some other students the pair disclosed that they were half of the group of trouble makers known as the ‘Marauders\\\' some sixteen years ago. The group, as some of readers may remember, was responsible for numerous acts of harassment toward some of the Slytherin students of the time.\\\"  
Harassment? They weren\\\'t harassed, they were humiliated.   
\\\"Further discussions revealed that young Harry has been receiving predictions of the Grim in his divination class all year. Black and Lupin both treated this death omen as a laughing matter, explaining that Black’s Animagus form looks like the common description of a Grim.\\\"  
Because it is a laughing matter, it\\\'s not as if Harry\\\'s dying, what an idiotic woman.  
\\\"Whether it’s long late nights with his lover or lazy evenings of perhaps too light conversation with his godson Black does not act like a man in a fight for his life.\\\"  
\\\"What is it with this woman?\\\" Sirius asks.  
\\\"She’s a bitch.\\\" Harry responds earnestly.  
I suddenly have a parental thought and act on it before I can stop himself. \\\"Harry, don’t talk like that.\\\"  
He gives me a sheepish grin that is very reminiscent of James as he says, \\\"Sorry Remus.\\\"  
Today as we leave breakfast Harry is still between us but Sirius takes my hand in stead of his. When we reach the court room Harry claims his hug and I receive a warm inviting kiss. \\\"It’ll be over soon.\\\" I\\\'m not sure if he\\\'s telling me or himself but it doesn\\\'t change my answer.  
\\\"And we’ll be together when it is.\\\"

~Harry’s POV~  
They\\\'re happier since they read today\\\'s newspaper article. Don\\\'t get me wrong, they\\\'re angry at the invasion of privacy and the implied lies, but they\\\'re happy that they no longer need to hide. The walk to the court room isn\\\'t as tense. I still walk between them but behind my back they hold each other\\\'s hands today. After he hugs me Sirius kisses Remus and as I walk to my seat I here him say \\\"It’ll be over soon.\\\"  
I certainly hope he\\\'s right. Today we don\\\'t know who will testify or what will be said but after yesterday we can endure anything. Fudge begins the day\\\'s testimony as always. \\\"The next witness is Ronald Weasley.\\\"  
Ron unlike Percy knew he would be called and though he was nervous he approached the witness box calmly. The Judge addressed him as he sat down, \\\"You are expected to cooperate, you understand that don’t you Mr. Weasley?\\\"  
\\\"Yes sir.\\\" Ron responds as quickly as he can form the words.  
\\\"Three years ago you became the owner of a rat?\\\"  
\\\"Yes, when I started here at Hogwarts.\\\" His anger is almost imperceptible, I’ve never seen Ron so controlled.  
\\\"In the three years you’ve owned the rat did it show any signs of being anything other than a rat?\\\"  
\\\"Not until ten days ago sir,\\\" Ron gets right to the point.  
\\\"What happened ten days ago?\\\" Fudge asks unknowingly.  
\\\"Hermione, Harry and I were crossing the grounds with the... rat when a large black dog jumped on me. The dog dragged me to the whomping willow into a secret passage way beneath it that lead into the shrieking shack. Once we were in the shack the dog transformed into Sirius. He kept trying to get the rat from me but I didn’t know why so I tried to protect it.\\\" He spits the word it, unable to hide the distaste.  
\\\"After a minute or so Harry and Hermione came in and Sirius tried to apologize for his part in Pettigrew betraying Harry\\\'s parents. Then Professor Lupin came in and after a bit he managed to calm us down and explain what was really going on. Before we believed them Professor Snape came in and tried to get Sirius and Professor Lupin killed by the dementors but Harry, Hermione and I all cast the disarming spell at the same time and knocked him out. Then Professor Lupin and Sirius made Pettigrew show himself for what he is and we started back to the castle with Pettigrew bound between Professor Lupin and myself and Sirius moving Snape along.\\\" He takes a steadying breath and I take Remus\\\' hand. \\\"Halfway to the castle Professor Lupin changed and Sirius had to restrain him. Pettigrew made a move to escape but Hermione put a full body bind on him. Then Harry and I moved Snape and Pettigrew into the castle.\\\"  
\\\"You say Snape made an attempt to kill Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin?\\\"  
\\\"He threatened to have the dementors perform the kiss on Sirius before he could speak to anyone about his innocence. When Professor Lupin objected Snape threatened to tell the dementors that he’d aided Black, which until that very night was untrue.\\\"  
The crowd murmurs and I smile up at Remus, feeling vaguely triumphant. He smiles back, but his smile is guarded. \\\"He deserves it you know? For everyone to know what he was willing to do,\\\" I tell him.   
A real smile comes to his face, \\\"Indeed he does Harry, for everything he’s done.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you Mr. Weasley. You’re witness Professor Dumbledore.\\\" Professor Dumbledore smiles kindly, \\\"Ron, do you believe Sirius to be innocent?\\\"  
\\\"Yes Sir, I do.\\\" His voice is full of conviction as he says it. \\\"Thank you Ron.\\\"  
Ron steps down and with a smile in the general direction of Sirius, Remus and myself returns to his seat beside Hermione.   
\\\"The next witness is Remus Lupin,\\\" Fudge announces.  
He stands slowly and pauses a moment to wave someone over. Hermione rushes to his side, and as he always did in class he gives effortless polite instruction, \\\"Please sit with Harry.\\\"  
She takes his seat, \\\"Is everything okay Harry?\\\"  
\\\"Yes, they’re both just worried that this will be hard on me.\\\"  
She takes my hand. \\\"Well I’m here if you need me.\\\"  
I nod as Fudge begins questioning Remus. \\\"Mr. Lupin, what is your relationship to Mr. Black?\\\"  
I thought this question might upset him, at least a little but he smiles lightly as he answers, \\\"We’re lovers.\\\"  
\\\"And you’re a werewolf?\\\" This question makes his smile waver but he looks at Sirius and his voice stays strong.  
\\\"Yes.\\\"  
\\\"Please explain to us the events of ten days ago.\\\"  
His smile disappears completely but he looks determined as he begins to speak. \\\"I was in my office looking over a map James, Sirius, Peter and I made when we were students here that tracks the locations of people in the castle. I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron moving toward the castle. Then I noticed Peter was with them, believing at the time that Peter was dead I was rather shocked by this. Suddenly Sirius intercepted them and dragged Ron and Peter To the shrieking shack. I hurried to investigate. By the time I entered the room where Sirius and the children were things looked grave. Sirius was in no state to explain himself to the children and Ron was still protecting Peter. I explained about Sirius, James and Peter becoming animagi. That\\\'s when Snape appeared and threatened Sirius with the dementor\\\'s kiss despite the protestations of the children and myself. In fact as Ron told you when I defended Sirius he accused me of being ‘in league with Black all along\\\' and threatened to turn me over to the dementors as well. The children knocked him out in an attempt to disarm him. Then Sirius explained that Peter had betrayed James and Lily. Finally we forced Peter back into his human form and they believed us. We started to bring Peter up to the castle but I’d forgotten my Wolfsbane potion. Sirius had to keep me away from the children. The last I saw they still had Peter restrained.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you. Dumbledore?\\\" Fudge says shortly, apparently bored.   
\\\"Remus, to your knowledge has Sirius ever intentionally caused another serious harm?\\\"  
\\\"No. Sirius is a kind and caring person. In his youth he was occasionally brash and impulsive but he’d never mean to hurt anyone.\\\" The affection in his eyes is very clear.  
Hermione leans over and whispers to me, \\\"They really love each other very much don’t they?\\\"  
\\\"I don’t think they could live without each other,\\\" I tell her with a smile.  
\\\"In your opinion did he ever betray James Potter?\\\" Dumbledore asks knowingly.  
\\\"No. James never felt Sirius had betrayed him in life and I’m sure he wouldn’t in death.\\\"  
\\\"How would you describe Sirius now?\\\"  
\\\"Much as I always would have. He’s sweet and caring and considerate. Terribly protective of Harry and myself, he’d give up everything, even his own happiness to know we’re safe and happy. He’s the most loving person I know and he’s innocent.\\\" The intensity of his words is such that I\\\'m sure not even Rita Skeeter could question the truth of his words.  
\\\"Thank you Remus.\\\" Dumbledore says. \\\"I don’t believe I have any other questions.\\\"  
Remus returns to us, \\\"How’d I do?\\\"  
\\\"Wonderful Remus. No one could question a word of what you just said. No one.\\\"  
\\\"You were very effective Professor Lupin.\\\" Hermione assures him.


	8. The end of Testimony

~Remus\\\' POV~  
Harry and Hermione both assure me I did fine on the stand and I\\\'m about to reclaim my seat when Fudge\\\'s voice calls out, \\\"The next witness is Harry Potter.\\\"  
\\\"Just tell the truth,\\\" I tell him as he walks past me. I sit down in his seat and wonder if Fudge will embarrass him.   
He seems fine until he sees how many eyes are trained on him attentively. He gulps as the judge looks down at him, \\\"You understand that you are expected to tell nothing less than the truth Mr. Potter?\\\" Though his words are accusing the tone is nice, helpful even.  
\\\"Yes sir.\\\" Harry says in a soft voice. Finally he looks over at Sirius and seems to calm a bit.  
Fudge looks at him with only slightly more interest than he gave me. \\\"Harry, please describe to us the events of ten days ago.\\\"  
\\\"Ron, Hermione and I were coming back to the castle when Scabbers, that’s what Ron called Pettigrew when we thought he was a rat, escaped from Ron. Ron caught him. That’s when Sirius knocked him down trying to get at Pettigrew. When he couldn’t get Pettigrew Sirius dragged Ron through the passage under the whomping willow into the shrieking shack. When Hermione and I arrived in the shack Sirius had already transformed. He started to apologize for getting my parents killed but I still thought he was guilty. As he and I argued about it Remus came in after us. Remus explained what was going on in detail but I was still reluctant to believe them. Snape came in then, threatening the dementor\\\'s kiss and screaming at Hermione. When he wouldn’t listen to reason all three of us tried to disarm him and accidentally knocked him out.\\\" He looks a bit triumphant at that, perhaps Snape has treated Harry worse than I thought, we\\\'ll have to discuss it with Dumbledore later.  
\\\"Then Sirius and Remus made Peter turn back into a wizard and I believed them. They wanted to kill him for what he’d done but I wouldn’t let them become killers, certainly not for the likes of him. So we agreed to bring him up to the castle and turn him in. Remus and Ron were shackled to him and Sirius was moving Snape. On the way back to the castle Remus changed and Sirius had to stay to contain him. Pettigrew tried to get Remus’ wand and get away but Hermione put a body bind on him. Ron was hurt so he needed Hermione’s help to walk but he levitated Pettigrew inside as I took over moving Snape. When we got to the hospital wing the Headmaster questioned us as to what happened.\\\"  
He got through that just fine I think, didn\\\'t even mention that he tried to kill Sirius.  
\\\"And what has happened since that night?\\\" Fudge asks. This might turn ugly.  
\\\"Um... I’m not entirely sure. Sirius has spent most of the daytime hours with me talking, that is before the trial.\\\" He looks a bit unsure and his eyes flicker away from Sirius to me. Well that answers one of my questions, he does indeed know why it took ten minutes for me to answer the door and invite him in on Tuesday. Maybe I won\\\'t have to make Sirius have /that/ talk with him after all.   
\\\"Has anyone attempted to influence your testimony?\\\" Fudge asks suspiciously.  
\\\"No, everyone has told me to tell the truth, /everyone./\\\"  
\\\"Dumbledore, your witness.\\\"  
\\\"Harry, describe Sirius for us.\\\"  
Harry smiles to be asked a question he\\\'s sure of. \\\"Sirius is one of the first people to really love me since my parents died. He wants what’s best for me. He would do anything to protect me or Remus from harm, even if it means he doesn’t have something he needs, like our open support. Beyond that he’s funny and helpful. He’s innocent and he and Remus are my family, I don’t want to loose that.\\\"   
Okay, forget waiting for this to pan out I\\\'m owling someone about that property tonight, we have to give him a proper home. And if this goes badly /I\\\'ll/ have to give him a proper home, let someone try to question me, they\\\'ll get more than they bargained for.   
\\\"Thank you Harry.\\\" Dumbledore smiles pleasantly at him. Harry walks back over, smiling at Sirius.  
Fudge stands, \\\"The next witness is Hermione Granger.\\\"  
She stands silently and nods to Harry as they pass. Harry sits beside me and asks, \\\"How much longer do you think this will take?\\\"  
I smile as surely as I can manage, \\\"Today or tomorrow should be the last of it.\\\"  
Hermione takes the stand as calmly as she answers questions in class. \\\"Miss Granger explain to us the events of ten days ago.\\\"  
She takes a deep breath and begins. \\\"Harry, Ron and I visited Hagrid to comfort him about his hippogriff being sentenced to death and I found Ron’s rat while we were there. As we were coming back to the castle the rat got away again. Ron ran after it. When he caught it Sirius caught up to us. He dragged Ron and the rat into the shrieking shack. Harry and I followed. We found Ron upstairs, Sirius had already transformed. Harry and Sirius argued until Professor Lupin arrived. He explained to us about his being a werewolf and how Sirius, Harry\\\'s dad and Pettigrew became animagi. Then Professor Snape came in and tried to turn Sirius in to the dementors. We tried to get him to listen to reason but he just began yelling. Professor Lupin tried to explain things to him and he threatened to give Professor Lupin to the dementors as well saying that he’s been helping Sirius all along. Harry, Ron and I all decided to disarm him at the same time without knowing it. We knocked him out in the process. Sirius and Professor Lupin forced Pettigrew to transform. After we asked Sirius and Pettigrew some questions and Harry stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew we started back to the castle. Halfway there Professor Lupin transformed and Pettigrew tried to escape. I put a body bind on him and Harry, Ron and I continued on levitating Professor Snape and Pettigrew along in front of us. After reaching the hospital wing we were questioned by Professor Dumbledore.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you. Dumbledore?\\\"  
\\\"Hermione, do you believe Sirius is innocent?\\\" She smiles.  
\\\"Yes sir, with out a doubt.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you Hermione.\\\" She returns to her seat beside Ron with only a brief glance at us.  
\\\"The next witness is Serevus Snape.\\\" Fudge looks more interested than he has all day.  
\\\"This is going to be bad.\\\" Harry\\\'s tone is flat, I can\\\'t tell if it\\\'s a question or a statement.  
\\\"The truth is on our side Harry, and that should be enough.\\\" I put my arm back around him and wonder how true that really is.  
\\\"Mr. Snape explain the events of ten days ago to us,\\\" Fudge questions.  
His sneer is constant now. \\\"I went to bring Lupin,\\\" He spits my name but I don\\\'t care anymore, I have the people I need in my life and I now know his true character, what\\\'s it to me if he hates me? \\\"his potion and found his office empty, a map lying on his desk. It showed the location of everyone on the grounds. I saw him rushing along a passage under the whomping willow and decided to follow.\\\"  
No snide remarks? \\\"At the base of the willow I found Potter\\\'s invisibility cloak and put it on. When I arrived Lupin and Black were telling the students about the incident with the willow. I listened to them and then when Lupin told them about Black\\\'s attempt on my life I showed myself. I explained how I knew they were there and told them I was turning Black in. They protested. I scolded Ms. Granger for talking about things she didn’t understand and told Lupin that if he continued to get in the way I’d turn him over to the dementors as well. Then the children knocked me out. I woke up in the hospital wing sometime later.\\\" He did put his own twisted on things but I don\\\'t think I heard any outright lies.  
Harry looks up at me again. \\\"He told the truth,\\\" His tone is terribly shocked.  
\\\"Dumbledore wouldn’t have stood for him lying.\\\" I try not to should as shocked as he does.  
\\\"Mr. Snape explain ‘the incident with the willow\\\' to us.\\\" A malicious gleam is back in Fudge\\\'s eye.  
\\\"I disliked James Potter and his little gang- which consisted of Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew- very much. They often played pranks at my expense and I tried to get them in trouble for it.\\\" He\\\'s certainly censoring this story for public consumption.  
\\\"I knew Lupin disappeared each month and wanted to know where and why. One night I saw him crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey. I found Black and threatened to hand Lupin over to the Dark Lord- I had at my father’s urging become a death eater early that year. Black got so angry I thought he might kill me on the spot but then he gave in. He told me if I wanted to find Lupin I only had to prod the knot on the whomping willow. I did it and started down the passage. Halfway along Potter grabbed me about the middle and dragged me out but as we reached the end I spotted him, the /werewolf./\\\" Again why would I care that the word is dripping with hate?  
\\\"Potter dragged me to Professor Dumbledore who swore me to secrecy.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you\\\" Fudge smirks. \\\"Dumbledore?\\\"  
\\\"This ‘attempt on your life’ was provoked?\\\" Dumbledore asks with a disapproving tone.  
\\\"Yes Sir.\\\" Snape\\\'s eyes find the floor quickly.  
\\\"Has Sirius Black ever made another such attempt, before or since?\\\" I\\\'m very glad he\\\'s on our side.  
\\\"No Sir.\\\"  
\\\"What would your threat against Mr. Lupin have meant had it been carried through with?\\\"  
\\\"He would’ve been killed Sir.\\\"  
\\\"You threatened both Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin with the Dementor’s kiss?\\\"  
\\\"Yes Sir.\\\"  
\\\"You made derogatory comments to a student for attempting to make you listen to reason?\\\"  
\\\"Yes Sir.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you. No further questions.\\\" His tone is clipped, angry if I\\\'m not mistaken.  
\\\"The ministry has no further witnesses,\\\" A rather crest fallen Fudge announces.  
\\\"All the witnesses on Mr. Black’s behalf were called by the ministry. Except perhaps my own assessment of his character.\\\" Dumbledore reports in a more open, supportive tone.  
\\\"If you wish to give a statement Professor Dumbledore, by all means do.\\\" The judge says with a good deal of respect.  
\\\"I’ve known Sirius Black since he was a student here. He was indeed a prankster, but he was also a boy of good character with very deep emotion. He was, and from what I’ve seen still is, fiercely loyal to his friends and loved ones. He would never cause harm without just cause. He /is/ innocent.\\\" From Dumbledore that was ringing praise, not because he doesn\\\'t praise people, he does, but because of the conviction of his voice.  
\\\"If that’s all we’ll adjourn until tomorrow when I’ll announce my verdict.\\\" The judge announces and I feel Harry sigh in relief.  
As soon as it\\\'s clear no one is going to object to this Harry and I get up and go to Sirius. \\\"Tomorrow\\\" he says almost reverently. He takes my hand and Harry leads the way to Gryffindor Tower.

~Sirius’ POV~  
We spend the evening in the Gryffindor common room having a nice chat with Ron and Hermione, it seems they hadn\\\'t wanted to intrude on \\\"family time\\\" but are almost as eager as Harry to talk to us. We answer most of their questions without pause, decline a few more delicate subjects Hermione brings up, and laugh too hard to answer at some of Ron\\\'s. Near midnight Remus stands up and gracefully pulls me to the portrait hole. \\\"Big day tomorrow kids, we’re off to bed, perhaps you should do the same,\\\" He calls as we leave. Somehow I doubt sleep is on his mind, oh we\\\'ll get to the bed eventually and a while after that we\\\'ll sleep but right now he wants to talk. Half a corridor from his room I decide I want to know what this is about. \\\"Love?\\\"   
\\\"Yes Sirius?\\\" He drops my hand and slips his arm around my waist.  
\\\"What’s on your mind?\\\" I slide my own arm around his shoulders.  
\\\"Nothing really, I’m just thinking about some things that occurred to me during the trial today. Like Harry’s face when he told about knocking Snape out, I didn’t realize how bad Snape actually is to him.\\\"  
It\\\'s a bit more somber a topic than I\\\'d expected, \\\"We’ll do the best we can, have a talk with Dumbledore perhaps, I certainly can’t beat him up just now.\\\"  
He chuckles, \\\"I doubt Harry would appreciate it either. Remember that talk I’ve been pushing you to have with Harry? After what he said today in court I don’t think it’s necessary.\\\"  
\\\"You mean what he didn’t say, don’t you?\\\"  
He blushes, \\\"Precisely. And I’m sending an owl about that property first thing.\\\"  
\\\"That confident Love?\\\" I ask as he opens the door, and we nod to the guard.  
His eyes are down cast for a second. \\\"No actually, but no matter what he deserves something better, I can’t deny him that any longer even if it means learning to live on my own. It looks good, right should be done but if it isn’t I won’t let it cost him everything. We’ll both lose you and that\\\'s more than enough pain for him.\\\"  
His voice is so intense as he admits to me his heaviest fear about this situation. \\\"He could never ask for more than you Love, never. I know how much you’ll both lose if this turns ugly but you’ll heal and you’ll be what he needs. You know why you’re such a wonderful teacher? Because you’re kind and understanding, he needs that more than some goofy git to help him pull pranks.\\\"  
Tears have come to both our eyes, \\\"You’re more than a goofy git to help him with pranks Padfoot. You love him, you’re the one he’s going to ask about girls, though I doubt you’ll be much help, the one he’s going to practice Quidditch with, the one he wants when he’s sick. He loves you so much Sirius.\\\"  
I kiss the tear off his cheek. \\\"Listen to us, all emotional over what ifs. What else is on your mind?\\\"  
\\\"Nothing else. Just you and some much nicer thoughts about what tomorrow may bring.\\\"  
\\\"Really? Like what?\\\" I know exactly where this conversation is headed and to help it along I loosen the fastenings of his robes.  
\\\"Like letting Harry stay with his friends for a few days while we... ah...\\\" He starts to take off my robes, \\\"get reacquainted.\\\"  
I chuckle, \\\"Like we need it.\\\"


	9. Goodbyes and Fear

~Remus’ POV~  
For the first time since our reunion I wake up first. I just can\\\\\\\\\\\'t sleep anymore. Today is the day, one way or the other our fate is in another\\\\\\\\\\\'s hands. I wish they could see the Sirius I do. I see his tenderness, his kind heart, sometimes I\\\\\\\\\\\'m sure he must be a fallen angel. He\\\\\\\\\\\'d die for us and worse. He told me I\\\\\\\\\\\'m his heaven, he\\\\\\\\\\\'s nothing so lofty and abstract for me. He\\\\\\\\\\\'s my strength, my physical reserves and my mental anchoring. With him I\\\\\\\\\\\'m a hundred times more able to deal with the world than without. I know I\\\\\\\\\\\'m a good teacher, a good friend, but with him I\\\\\\\\\\\'m a good person. With him I can face anyone\\\\\\\\\\\'s accusing eyes knowing they\\\\\\\\\\\'re wrong. I need him like the air and I may lose him in a few hours, and if I do I\\\\\\\\\\\'ll also gain sole responsibility for someone who needs him almost as much as I do. I don\\\\\\\\\\\'t know that I can be strong enough to care for Harry without him but I\\\\\\\\\\\'ll never be weak enough to resign that boy to his fate again, this time with Sirius has assured me of that. As my thoughts turn to the sad possibility in earnest for the first time, my eyes glide over his beautiful form. He needs rest and nourishment but his face, and his hands, those wicked wonderful hands, are the same as they always were. And even the parts of him that show the years of neglect draw me to him, make me want to touch him, to erase the pain of time spent in miserable hours alone. My hands begin to drift up and down his back, feeling the tension in his muscles, I\\\\\\\\\\\'m amused to feel that some of their tone has returned since the first night we fell into this bed together, a tangle of limbs and murmured pleas. One of my palms glances over his hair, soft and beautiful, his hair delights me always. I love how wild it makes him look when it\\\\\\\\\\\'s loose, how it bounces when it\\\\\\\\\\\'s bound. Given enough time I could probably write a book on the beauty of Sirius Black but I doubt more than two people would be able to wade through the first few pages of such a soppy mess. I giggle at the thought, as I used to giggle when he touched me in a class and note that sometime during my pondering his hair he has awakened. He smiles at me as if he knows what I\\\\\\\\\\\'m thinking and perhaps he does, it wouldn\\\\\\\\\\\'t surprise me, at least not about /this/.  
I kiss him slowly, savoring the taste of his lips, the sight of his eyes locked on mine. \\\\\\\\\\\"This is a lovely surprise.\\\\\\\\\\\" He tells me with a smirk and his hand does not have to touch me for me to know what precisely he means.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Yes well, it was your turn to get it, you haven’t let me wake up first once.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Oh but I would have had I known this would be how I’d wake up, I assure you. We do have time I hope.\\\\\\\\\\\" He leans in close kissing the nape of my neck.  
As if I\\\\\\\\\\\'d let him stop even if we didn\\\\\\\\\\\'t. Even forgetting that this could be the last time he\\\\\\\\\\\'s got me wound up near the point of pouncing on him. \\\\\\\\\\\"More than two hours Sirius.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
He kisses his way up until he\\\\\\\\\\\'s breathing in my ear, \\\\\\\\\\\"Good.\\\\\\\\\\\"

~Sirius’ POV~  
We leave for breakfast haphazardly dressed and still clinging to each other. I smile at him, still a bit giddy from our whirlwind morning together. But my thoughts have gone somber and I want to talk to him about it. \\\\\\\\\\\"Love? I want to talk to you before... just before.\\\\\\\\\\\"   
He stops giggling but his smile still remains. \\\\\\\\\\\"I knew we’d have to.\\\\\\\\\\\"   
I pull him lightly into an empty classroom. He leans against a desk without question. I lean forward, my forehead pressed to his, my eyes locked intently on his, yes he /is/ heaven. \\\\\\\\\\\"I know you told me that you’re going to take care of Harry no matter what Remus but you have to promise me you’ll take care of yourself as well.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Of course I will Sirius-\\\\\\\\\\\" I cut him off.  
My hands find his face, my thumbs brushing softly over his lips and cheeks. \\\\\\\\\\\"I mean it, use our vault, no more of this ‘it hurts too much\\\\\\\\\\\' nonsense. No guilt, not for what you are, not for me, not for what\\\\\\\\\\\'s happened to Harry, not for anything, you hear me? Keep your job here until they throw you out. I want you to be happy even if I’m gone. I love you too much to even think you might do that to yourself again.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I can’t do that again Sirius, I know that. If I hide from the pain again I’m no good to anyone and that just makes them win.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I smile again this time at how strong he\\\\\\\\\\\'s become again. \\\\\\\\\\\"That’s what I want to hear Love, but I want you to make me one more promise. If it goes wrong don’t let them see how much it hurts. Wait until you and Harry are someplace more private. Don’t let them win.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Never Sirius. If they take you from me I’ll never let them have the satisfaction,\\\\\\\\\\\" He kisses me and I can\\\\\\\\\\\'t think of bad outcomes and broken hearts any longer. \\\\\\\\\\\"Besides this is going to turn out well.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Now you’re the optimist?\\\\\\\\\\\" I raise an eyebrow skeptically.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"No, I just don’t think even Fudge could try to say you’re guilty.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
He kisses me soundly. \\\\\\\\\\\"We should be getting on to breakfast, Harry will be missing us.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"And Miss Skeeter will be wanting her chance to shock and amaze.\\\\\\\\\\\" I say with a smile.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"There is that as well.\\\\\\\\\\\" He responds taking my hand, leading me to the Great Hall.

~Remus’ POV~  
After our little emotional chat the way to breakfast is quick, and my heart is somehow lighter. Harry looks as if he barely keeps himself in the seat but he smiles at us. \\\\\\\\\\\"Good morning.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Let’s hope so.\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius says but he\\\\\\\\\\\'s still smiling.  
Another meal complete with meaningless chatter passes quickly, the paper arriving near it\\\\\\\\\\\'s close. It takes a moment to find today\\\\\\\\\\\'s article, it\\\\\\\\\\\'s tucked into the bottom left corner of the front page.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Black\\\\\\\\\\\'s exoneration hovers on the horizon Today a verdict will be announced in the Black trial. Based on the facts presented to the court there is little doubt that Black will be found not guilty. The questions now are what will become of Peter Pettigrew and how will the ministry compensate Black for twelve years of false imprisonment? There is of course one other question attached to this trial but it is not in the hands of the judge, what is to become of Harry Potter? A source inside the ministry informs us that as the boy\\\\\\\\\\\'s godfather, listed as his guardian in both the Potters\\\\\\\\\\\' wills, Black has a legitimate expectation of custody of the child. In fact, we are told that James Potter\\\\\\\\\\\'s will lists both Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin as his guardians. So it seems barring a terrible injustice Black will be able to give Harry a loving family after all. –Jarod Ennis reporting.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I like him,\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius says with a lopsided grin.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Me too Love, he’s certainly better than that Skeeter woman.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Do you think it’s true? What he said about Mum and Dad.\\\\\\\\\\\" Harry asks hopefully.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I know it is. They made sure that the arrangements they wanted were legally binding Harry.\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius tells him with a faint smile, \\\\\\\\\\\"As long as I’m breathing I’m your godfather and if I’m free you can live with me if that\\\\\\\\\\\'s what you want.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
This time he doesn\\\\\\\\\\\'t stop himself, he gets up, comes over between us and hugs us both at once. I have a feeling it\\\\\\\\\\\'s a good thing we were sitting so close together, otherwise I likely would have found myself pulled out of my chair. \\\\\\\\\\\"You know we both love you, no matter what happens today, right Harry?\\\\\\\\\\\" I ask him.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I know. And I love both of you too. I don’t want to lose you, either of you.\\\\\\\\\\\" I smile despite myself. I\\\\\\\\\\\'m still not used to anyone but Sirius saying they love me, not since James and Lily anyway.  
As he pulls back I feel the sudden need to apologize for being too weak to be there for him. \\\\\\\\\\\"I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you all these years Harry.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
He hugs just me this time, \\\\\\\\\\\"You were hurting so badly yourself, I understand. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.\\\\\\\\\\\" I have no idea how he can even pretend to be this strong.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I’m not doing it again Harry. No matter, what you’re never going back to those Muggles.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
He hugs me tighter, \\\\\\\\\\\"You can’t know how much that means to me.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"As touching as all this is kiddo, we should go see if it’s necessary now.\\\\\\\\\\\" Sirius says ruffling Harry\\\\\\\\\\\'s hair. He’s always trying to lighten the mood. \\\\\\\\\\\"Come on, both of you.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
We stand and he wraps his arm around my waist and lets Harry lead the way again. When we reach the courtroom he hugs both of us in turn. \\\\\\\\\\\"I love you both, remember that.\\\\\\\\\\\" He kisses me, a real, deep, goodbye kiss.  
Harry has already gone to his seat, leaving us to our goodbye. \\\\\\\\\\\"God Sirius, I don\\\\\\\\\\\'t think I\\\\\\\\\\\'ll be able to breathe normally for an hour.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Going out on a spectacular note always was my specialty Love.\\\\\\\\\\\" As much bravado as he\\\\\\\\\\\'s putting on he\\\\\\\\\\\'s scared.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"I love you and this should be fine. Be strong Love.\\\\\\\\\\\" He trembles slightly in my arms.  
\\\\\\\\\\\"God Remus. I’m not scared of dying, I never was. I’m scared of them making me live knowing you two are missing me. That I might never touch you again, never embarrass Harry in front of a date, never run in a forest under the light of a full moon again. That’s the part I couldn’t endure.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Shh Sirius, it’ll be alright. You’re going to be alright, and so are we. Somehow we’ll all be fine.\\\\\\\\\\\" I kiss him, a slow, sweet reassurance and then he slips down into the chair.  
I turn and sit with Harry quietly. After a moment Harry shifts uncomfortably beside me, \\\\\\\\\\\"Is he alright Remus?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Yes and No Harry. He hasn’t let himself think about what might happen until today and he’s a little scared. There’s almost no way  
this can go wrong if the judge is an honest man but Sirius never let himself believe that he might not be until just now.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
He looks down, as if worried I\\\\\\\\\\\'ll think he\\\\\\\\\\\'s stupid or weak, \\\\\\\\\\\"So it-it’s all right that I’m scared?\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"Oh God Harry! Of course it’s all right for you to be scared. I’m scared! We’re all scared. This is one damn scary situation because nothing we say or do really matters, it’s up to someone else.\\\\\\\\\\\" He hugs me tightly again and I can\\\\\\\\\\\'t help but smile. \\\\\\\\\\\"But we can hope.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
The judge enters and I feel Harry shift to watch making no move to let me go.

~Harry’s POV~  
I cling to Remus, half ashamed of myself for being so weak, half grateful for someone to cling to. The judge looks somberly about the room. \\\\\\\\\\\"I’ve been asked to decide some fairly grave matters today and that is no light task. First I’ve been asked to determine Mr. Black\\\\\\\\\\\'s fate. Mr. Black, based on evidence given in this court room there is no doubt that you are innocent as such I release you and remind you that you have the right to request restitution from the ministry for your imprisonment.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I feel all the tension drain from Remus with a long deep breath and a whispered, \\\\\\\\\\\"Thank god!\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"T-That\\\\\\\\\\\'s it right? He\\\\\\\\\\\'s free?\\\\\\\\\\\" I ask shaking, needing it confirmed, unable to believe my ears.  
Remus smiles at me, the first real smile I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve seen all day. \\\\\\\\\\\"Yes Harry, he’s free and we’re all going to be together.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
I smile back, I probably look like a lunatic but I don\\\\\\\\\\\'t care, I\\\\\\\\\\\'ve got my family, for real this time. That\\\\\\\\\\\'s when Sirius\\\\\\\\\\\' voice regains my attention. \\\\\\\\\\\"Thank you Sir, I intend to.\\\\\\\\\\\"  
\\\\\\\\\\\"The other matter before me today is the fate of Mr. Pettigrew. The same facts that have proven Mr. Black’s innocence have shown Mr. Pettigrew to be guilty of Black’s supposed crimes as well as further crimes. This being the case I must sentence Mr. Pettigrew to the Dementor’s kiss.\\\\\\\\\\\" Without a word to anyone, least of all the reporters, the judge stands and leaves, the whole room sitting there in shock.   
The whole room that is, except me. Releasing Remus I quickly get to my feet and rush to embrace Sirius. As Sirius hugs back a huge grin breaks on his face and the whole room beings to regain their senses.Remus comes over quickly hugging us both tightly. Sirius laughs, \\\\\\\\\\\"Let’s get out of here, I don’t enjoy being stared at.\\\\\\\\\\\"


	10. Free at Last

~Sirius’ POV~  
I\\\'m in complete shock. I spent all morning preparing myself for the worst. I said my goodbyes, sat down and did my best to look strong as I waited for my world to collapse in on me again. And it didn\\\'t, it\\\'s not going to. I think I might be in shock. The judge just asked me some about seeking restitution from the ministry, \\\"Thank you Sir, I intend to.\\\" He seems pleased with this. I continue to stare.  
\\\"The other matter before me today is the fate of Mr. Pettigrew. The same facts that have proven Mr. Black’s innocence have shown Mr. Pettigrew to be guilty of Black’s supposed crimes as well as further crimes. This being the case I must sentence Mr. Pettigrew to the Dementor’s kiss.\\\" He says and leaves quickly.  
Peter is going to be given the kiss. Revenge for James and Lily at last. This is too much to process all at once, to go from thinking I was about to die to having everything I want in such a brief moment is more than I can wrap my brain around. Suddenly Harry hugs me and enough understanding to make me grin like an utter fool comes to me. I get to stay with Harry and Remus. We\\\'ll build a cute little house in the woods near a village, and best of all we\\\'ll be together. Remus seems to have gotten over his own bit of shock as he hugs us both tightly. I laugh at how silly we must look and say, \\\"Let’s get out of here. I don’t enjoy being stared at.\\\"  
Harry practically runs to the nearest empty classroom. Remus and I follow at a more casual pace, revealing in our renewed freedom. When we reach him Harry\\\'s smiling like mad, \\\"So what next?\\\"  
Remus laughs at his enthusiasm, \\\"Well to start I sent a message about acquiring some land before breakfast.\\\"  
\\\"After we know about that we’ll start on getting a house built. And I need to meet with Fudge about that restitution. And then we’ll go from there. For right now come here kiddo,\\\" He does as he\\\'s told and I hug him tightly before patting a desk next to me I want him to sit on. \\\"Thank you for being so strong for me. I know this couldn’t have been easy. Is there something you want to do?\\\"  
\\\"No, I can’t think of anything. But I should send a letter to the Dursleys to tell them I’m not coming back.\\\"  
Before I can respond to that Ron and Hermione burst in. \\\"I hope we’re not intruding...\\\" Hermione asks tentatively.  
\\\"No, come on in.\\\" I say happily and as soon as I do she hugs me tightly. \\\"Thank you,\\\" I say laughing as I pat her back.  
She moves next to Harry and while he doesn\\\'t look displeased he\\\'s clearly uncomfortable. He hugs her back as she says, \\\"This is great, now you don’t have to go back to those awful people!\\\"  
She releases him and after a brief second of trying to catch his breath he says, \\\"I know.\\\"  
She pauses a second and hugs Remus too, only much more briefly. Then she looks a bit embarrassed, \\\"I got carried away, I\\\'m sorry Professor.\\\"  
He laughs, \\\"It’s perfectly alright Hermione.\\\"  
Ron stands back with an expression that says he\\\'s not hugging anyone, \\\"Congratulations Sirius.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you too Ron.\\\"  
\\\"I was so worried I was going to have to use the time turner to break you out!\\\" Hermione cries urgently.  
I didn\\\'t even know she had a time turner and from his expression neither did Remus. As I turn to ask her about it Harry looks at her with a confused expression. \\\"The what?\\\"  
\\\"Time turner. That’s how I was getting to all my classes all year. Professor McGonagall had to write all sorts of letters to the ministry of magic so I could have one and so I couldn’t tell anyone. I didn’t turn it in yet in case we had to break Sirius out...\\\"  
She stopped for a breath and the door opened again, this time admitting Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. \\\"And thank goodness it wasn’t necessary, Ms. Granger,\\\" Dumbledore says brightly.   
\\\"Professor Dumbledore... I’d like to give it back now and drop muggle studies so I can have a normal schedule next year.\\\"  
\\\"That would be best.\\\" Professor McGonagall says briskly. \\\"Congratulations Mr. Black.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you Professor,\\\" I smile that she still looks a bit shaken to have a grown man address her that way.  
\\\"Sirius, if you have a few minutes Fudge would like to get the restitution arrangements out of the way. It seems last week there was a rather embarrassing incident regarding Buckbeak the Hippogriff and he needs to make the ministry look good in the papers again.\\\"  
\\\"Oh! I forgot about Buckbeak! Professor Dumbledore what happened to him?\\\" Harry asks eagerly.  
\\\"It seems Buckbeak bit through his ropes just as they were about to execute him and he flew away.\\\" The light in the headmasters eyes suggest to me the perhaps Buckbeak had a bit of help, a severing charm perhaps. The kids let a out a little cheer. \\\"Yes, it’s been quite a good few weeks for the innocent it seems. As I was saying Sirius, do you have a few minutes?\\\"  
I look to both sides of me curiously, \\\"Will you boys be alright without me?\\\"  
\\\"Sure Sirius, I will, anyway,\\\" Harry volunteers.  
\\\"Go on Love, we’ll be halfway through planning the victory celebration when you get back,\\\" Remus says with a indulgent laugh.  
\\\"You boys do that,\\\" I ruffle Harry\\\'s hair and kiss Remus\\\' cheek then I follow Dumbledore to Fudge.  
\\\"I’m glad to see you three getting on so well,\\\" It\\\'s a statement but I\\\'m compelled to respond.  
\\\"We need each other. More than any of us knew.\\\"  
His chuckle is almost rueful, \\\"Well you’ll be together from now on, we’ll make sure of that.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you sir,\\\" My voice is quiet and deeply grateful, I love my family and anyone who wishes to keep us together seems a blessing, something that we haven\\\'t seen much of in the past.   
We enter a small room, likely an office. \\\"Mr. Black, I’m so very sorry for the pains you suffered,\\\" Fudge says reaching for my hand.  
\\\"Thank you minister. You asked to see me?\\\" I keep my tone as even as I can manage.  
\\\"Yes. As the judge informed you today you have a right to restitution for your time in Azkaban. Why don’t you tell me what you’d like and I’ll tell you what we can do of it, shall we?\\\"  
\\\"First off, before we start any sort of negotiation James and Lily made it clear in their wills that Remus and I are to have custody of Harry, I want the official paperwork to that affect.\\\"  
\\\"Easily done, in fact I can send someone over right now if you like.\\\" He looks entirely unsurprised but I\\\'m sure he too reads the paper. He calls Arthur Weasley in and sends him to the ministry for what I\\\'ve requested. \\\"On to the matter at hand if you don’t mind Mr. Black.\\\"  
\\\"Thirty thousand galleons,\\\" I\\\'m shooting high I know he\\\'ll tell me that\\\'s too much but the house will cost about eighteen thousand and I need to start high enough to end there.  
\\\"Thirty? The ministry cannot pay you thirty thousand galleons Mr. Black. If you would be willing to accept say twenty thousand, we could be done with this here and now.\\\" If he\\\'s shocked at my audacity he doesn\\\'t show it.  
\\\"Done if you’ll personally grant me a request,\\\" I want him to feel it.  
\\\"And that would be?\\\" He raises a skeptical eyebrow.  
\\\"I’d like an additional seven galleons, directly from you, to pay for my new wand. I’ve been informed that when you took over as minister you ordered my old one, which had been kept in storage, be snapped.\\\"  
He looks at me as if I\\\'m speaking Portuguese. \\\"Who told you that?\\\"  
\\\"It only matters that I know and I want you to be the one to pay for its replacement.\\\"  
He looks a bit faint as he says \\\"Done\\\" and extends a hand to me. I shake his hand as quickly as I can. \\\"Our vault is number 711. I’ll  
take the paperwork and the seven galleons now.\\\"  
Arthur returns as Fudge counts out seven galleons. \\\"I trust that’s all Mr. Black?\\\" He waits only long enough to see me nod and exits.  
Arthur hands me the papers, I cheek that both our names appear on them then I smile, \\\"Thank you for going after these for me Arthur.\\\"  
We start for Gryffindor tower where the others have likely gathered. \\\"You’re welcome Sirius. It was the least I could do, Harry needs somebody and you’re the first to be there for him.\\\"  
\\\"I noticed your kids all seem to like him. Especially young Ginny...\\\" We both chuckle.  
\\\"Ginny... Has a bit of hero worship for him. He saved her life last year. The other kids just see him as another kid, or rather they’ve come to. And Fred and George, they seem to think you’re the best thing since Filibuster fireworks.\\\"  
\\\"They’ve caught wind of my reputation.\\\" I say with a laugh, \\\"The lot of us were trouble, the twins want to follow in our footsteps. I am sorry about that Arthur.\\\"  
\\\"Don’t tell Molly but I find them rather funny actually.\\\"   
\\\"I’ll have to meet Molly, Harry really seems to like her.\\\"  
\\\"She’s very fond of him as well. Um, I don’t know the password,\\\" We\\\'ve arrived at the fat lady.  
\\\"Saints preserve us.\\\"  
She smiles very stiffly, \\\"Good morning Sirius.\\\" The portrait swings open.  
\\\"I really am terribly sorry Miss,\\\" I assure her as we pass.

~Remus’ POV~  
Sirius left to talk to Fudge, leaving me with the children. I do intend to set up a victory celebration but first there are some things I want cleared up. \\\"Harry, what did Hermione mean by ‘those awful people\\\'?\\\"  
He looks at me as if I\\\'ve just threatened to hex him, \\\"She was talking about the Dursleys.\\\"  
\\\"Yes, Harry I know that but why did she call them that, I know they never loved you but what did they do you?\\\"  
\\\"You’re going to be angry...\\\" He\\\'s trying not to look me in the eye, \\\"Sirius wanted to kill Petunia.\\\"  
\\\"Tell me Harry,\\\" My voice is low and but I know he\\\'ll answer me.  
\\\"Until I was eleven I had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. They never told me I was a wizard. When Hagrid came to tell me about Hogwarts they tried to stop me going. Aunt Petunia said that we’re all freaks. When I came back after first year they put bars on the window and locked me in my room. Last summer wasn’t so bad. Basically they hate every thing magical. Me most of all.\\\"  
Now I\\\'m angry but if Sirius could control his temper I suppose I must as well. \\\"Harry, write that letter. Now.\\\"  
He looks a little confused, he knows me well enough to know I\\\'m angry I suppose. He writes for a moment and hands me the parchment.   
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,  
My Godfather, Sirius Black wants me to live with him. I will not be  
returning to your home.  
Harry James Potter  
\\\"This is all you want to tell them?\\\" My voice is far more even now.  
\\\"It’s more than they’ll care about,\\\" His voice isn\\\'t hurt or angry, just very sure.  
\\\"All right then, let’s send this and plan that party.\\\" The kids lead the way to the owlery. I do my best to remember Petunia. After a moment I recall the time in the summer of fourth year when we all visited Lily. Her parents had put all four of us in the guestroom and James and Peter had taken the fold out beds, letting Sirius and I have the bed as long as we promised not to fool around. I laughed so hard when James made the condition explicitly clear. During the week Petunia had followed us around, asking questions and trying to get Sirius\\\' attention. She hadn\\\'t thought magic was all that bad at the time. And I disliked her greatly. Sirius was not only clear that he wasn\\\'t interested but also that he was quite taken. She still wouldn\\\'t leave him alone. Now she hates magic and treats Harry like dirt. Why are we not killing her? I can\\\'t think like that. I shake the thought from my head just as we reach the owlery door.   
A beautiful snowy owl flutters over to Harry. \\\"Hullo Hedwig, I need you to go to the Dursley’s, it’ll be the last time.\\\" She hoots indignantly but sticks her leg out obediently.  
I laugh and step up to them, \\\"Hello Hedwig, I’m Remus, you’ll both be staying with Sirius and myself when you get back.\\\" She seems to look me over then gives my finger an affectionate nip. \\\"Nice to meet you too.\\\"  
Harry smiles and speaks to Hedwig again, \\\"If they want to send a response wait for it. I don’t want them trying to find me. Not that they would but I’d prefer to know they’re gone for good.\\\"  
Without another word from any of us she\\\'s gone.

~Harry\\\'s POV~  
Remus has been much happier since we left the owlery. I suppose he too has put the Dursleys out of mind. He sent the twins off to Hogsmeade with instructions as to what to buy and then with our help began to decorate the common room. I\\\'ve never seen him so completely carefree. The twins came back rather more quickly than I would have expected but that was likely because I\\\'d lost track of time. Sirius returned a few minutes later, talking to Mr. Weasley. After everyone had a go at telling him how glad they were that he had been freed and all of us had at least one butterbeer he lead Remus and myself into the corner where one of the oversize arm chairs sat beside the window. He sat with a grin pulling Remus into his lap and patting one of the arms of the chair for me to sit on. When the three of us were comfortably arranged in the small space I had only a second to register how uncomfortable I would be if any other two people were sitting in the chair beside me. \\\"First, Harry I want you to see this,\\\" He hands me a roll of parchment.  
I open it slowly, carefully. \\\"This document hereby certifies that due to the untimely deaths of Lily and James Potter, Sirius Connor Black and Remus Julius Lupin are granted custody of Harry James Potter.\\\"   
\\\"Me as well Love?\\\" Remus asks Sirius as if truly surprised.  
\\\"Of course you as well Remus! You were in James’ will!\\\" Sirius looks at him as if he\\\'s gone totally daft.  
\\\"But did they have to put my middle name on there?\\\" Remus pouts.  
\\\"Yes, so that you can’t claim it’s not you. You’re stuck with us now.\\\" Sirius\\\' voice is teasing.  
\\\"And I was going to run off with Minerva! You’re telling me I have to stick around with you and the pup?\\\"  
\\\"First, I am nobody’s ‘pup\\\' thank you very much, and second I don’t even want to hear jokes about anything like that involving Professor McGonagall!\\\" I cry out indignantly.  
Sirius ruffles my hair, \\\"Watch out kiddo, we’ll put you off dating if you aren’t careful, you’ve got to have a strong stomach to live with us.\\\" I make a face at him to let him know how much I doubt I have a strong enough stomach. He ignores me and continues on, \\\"Back to the business at hand. I got Fudge to pay us twenty thousand galleons restitution.\\\"  
I’m shocked, I don’t know how much I was expecting but that’s definitely a lot more. \\\"Twenty thousand?\\\"   
\\\"How on earth did you manage that Love?\\\" Remus asks looking only slightly less shocked than I feel.  
\\\"I let him talk me down from thirty,\\\" Sirius says matter-of- factly. \\\"The house and land will cost eighteen and as for the other  
two thousand, I dare say we could all use a good shopping trip, our clothes alone are wanting, all of us.\\\"  
\\\"No need to ask what you want to do tomorrow then Love. You’re holding something else back aren’t you? What else did you get out of him?\\\" Remus says with that teacher\\\'s eye for mischief trained on Sirius.  
\\\"Just a bit of poetic justice. He had my ward snapped. You remember how much I loved that wand, it was entirely one of a kind, had no brother, anywhere. He personally gave the order to snap it, Arthur told me so. So I had him give me the seven galleons for a new one, not out of ministry funds, but out of his own pocket.\\\"  
Remus laughs, \\\"And how did he take that?\\\"  
\\\"Looked at me like I’d grown a second head but he did it.\\\" His laughter is infectious. Soon all three of us are giggling like mad. The rest of the evening we laugh and eat and play with the others. The Weasleys are all there, along with Hermione and Oliver. Around four o\\\'clock Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall join us. Everyone starts off for bed around midnight, tired but very happy.


	11. Aftermath of the truth

~Sirius’ POV~  
It\\\'s midnight before the victory party breaks up. Harry wanders up stairs almost drunkenly. Somehow between exhaustion and wayward hands Remus and I manage to make it back to our room. After lazily discarding our clothes we climb into bed. Once again we have to talk. \\\"I was so scared today. I’ve never wanted anything so much as I want us to be a family and it was hanging by a thread today.\\\"  
He runs a hand up and down my back in slow circles, \\\"Today could have been awful, Love but we made it through and it turned out well enough. Part of the reason you were so scared is that until today you spent all your energy worrying about us while it was you in danger.\\\" He gives me a long slow kiss that reminds me of everything that I\\\'ve gained today over what I could have lost. \\\"Did you realize that Lily’s sister is the one that’s treating Harry so badly?\\\"  
I brush the hair out of his eyes as I speak, \\\"Yes and if I hear one more word about how awful she’s been to him I’ll be over there faster than you can say ‘hex\\\'.\\\"  
He chuckles but it doesn\\\'t mean he\\\'s joking, \\\"Not if I beat you there.\\\"  
With a nod to let him know I understand I move on, \\\"Why were you so surprised to see your name on those custody papers?\\\"  
His hand stops as his eyes search mine, \\\"The ministry tends to ignore things the richer part of the population dislikes.\\\"  
At that I smile whole heartedly, \\\"First it was James, not the ministry, that decided it was us, and not just me, that should take care of Harry. Secondly Love, I know you’ve forgotten what it feels like but we’re not exactly poor, even without the money from the ministry.\\\"  
\\\"Yes but even as such we’ll never have any influence on the ministry, Love. A Werewolf and a gay ex-convict, I doubt they’d care about anything we say.\\\"  
I smirk, \\\"You never know, if we make a friend over at the daily prophet I can assure you Fudge would stay on our good side. But you’ve reminded me, what’s wrong with Julius?\\\"  
\\\"I just never liked it, my cousin used to call me Julie. You’ve got no room to lecture me, you have a nice middle name.\\\"  
\\\"And what exactly is so nice about Connor?\\\" I ask with a raised eyebrow.  
\\\"It’s meaning,\\\" He smiles almost wickedly at me, \\\"I thought you knew Sirius. Connor means ‘wolf lover.\\\'\\\"  
\\\"Is that so? I always told you we were meant to be together.\\\"  
Another battle I\\\'ve won today, fortune must be smiling upon me. But of course one last serious matter comes to mind, \\\"Dear, did you get our Gringotts\\\' key?\\\"  
\\\"Yes, and some of your muggle clothes, your bike and the rest of our things are in a rented storage space near my last flat, I put them away when I left to come here.\\\"   
\\\"Good, now enough talk Love.\\\"  
\\\"Feeling a bit impatient?\\\"  
\\\"Don’t I always?\\\" Heaven\\\'s no less precious now that I\\\'m sure it\\\'s mine.

~Harry’s POV~  
Today I awoke feeling more content then I ever remember being. Sirius is free. He and Remus love me. And I\\\'m never going back to the Dursley\\\'s again. Life is good. I hurry down stairs to find seemingly everyone\\\'s belongings stacked near the portrait hole. Sirius and Remus are sitting on the sofa talking to Hermione\\\'s parents. I do a double take, how did they get here?  
\\\"Good morning.\\\" I say to get their attention.  
\\\"Harry, come meet Hermione’s parents,\\\" Sirius says brightly.  
\\\"We’ve met actually, two summer’s ago at Gringott\\\'s,\\\" I remind them as they both shake my hand.  
They\\\'re both still fairly quite. Remus is telling them about what a wonderful student Hermione is when she appears at the bottom of the girl\\\'s staircase. She smiles as if she had expected them. \\\"Mum, Dad,\\\" She calls out hugging them, \\\"I’ve missed you.\\\"  
\\\"We missed you too Hermione,\\\" Her mother says smiling brightly. \\\"If you’re ready we should get going.\\\"  
\\\"Alright Mum.\\\" She turns to me slowly, like she isn\\\'t sure what to say to me, \\\"Enjoy your summer Harry, and write to me ok? Take care.\\\"  
Then she kisses me, just a brief little peck on the check, and disappears after her parents.  
I must be three different shades of red from the way Remus and Sirius are sniggering at me. I vaguely hear Sirius teasing in a falsetto voice, \\\"Our little boy’s all grown up!\\\"  
Remus elbows him in the stomach and tell him to shut up in the midst of his own laughter but I must have stared after her a long time. A few minutes later Ron taps me on the shoulder. \\\"Um, we\\\'re going home too. No I\\\'m not going to kiss you, don\\\'t look at me like that. I just wanted to say bye. Bye.\\\"  
At that I break down giggling myself and Remus and Sirius collapse on the sofa again shaking with laughter. When we calm down Ron and the twins are staring at us. \\\"But really Harry, we\\\'re leaving, write to me soon.\\\"  
\\\"Bye Harry!\\\" The twins chorus as Ginny and Percy join them by the portrait hole.  
Quickly the three of us are alone and that\\\'s when I notice that my things are beside the portrait hole as well. \\\"Are we going somewhere?\\\"  
Sirius is still in a joking mood it seems, \\\"Well yes Harry, that’s kind of the point...\\\"  
\\\"I /meant/ are we leave the castle for good today?\\\" I try to sound annoyed but even I can hear an edge of laughter in my voice.  
\\\"No, Dumbledore asked us to move you out of the tower, there are guest rooms near the great hall, we’re going to take over a couple of those.\\\" Remus explains as Sirius starts to move my things. \\\"After we get moved we’ll take a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron, floo powder makes me sick.\\\"  
\\\"Great,\\\" I follow them into the halls, taking up Hedwig\\\'s cage so Sirius doesn\\\'t have to worry about dropping it. Quickly enough we reach the first floor and head left down a passage near the Great Hall. Remus opens the first door and we go into a small comfortable bedroom, the bed is just like mine in the tower but the room also contains a pair of armchairs, a bookcase, a small table and a fireplace. I think I\\\'m going to like it here. Sirius watches my gaze, \\\"If you need anything, lets us know and we’ll make sure you get it. And if you need us we’re directly next door, don’t worry the walls are thick and the silencing charms are permanent.\\\"  
I chuckle at that, \\\"Good to know. Can we go now?\\\" I\\\'m suddenly anxious to set out into the world at large.  
\\\"Yes, let’s do that. Harry, bring your Gringotts key, James hid some things in there for you I think you might like to have.\\\"  
I look curiously at him about that but do as he\\\'s asked. \\\"What’s a portkey?\\\"  
Remus smiles and explains quickly, slipping into professor mode, \\\"An object enchanted to transport anyone touching it to a set place. \\\"  
\\\"They’re a good deal more comfortable than floo powder and we can all go at once,\\\" Sirius adds.  
\\\"Just mind you keep one hand on the /portkey/ this time Sirius.\\\"  
Sirius grins almost maniacally, \\\"But I like holding onto you better.\\\"  
Surprisingly Remus smiles and says, \\\"Then hold on tight.\\\"  
The walk over to the table, on which there\\\'s a book. Sirius wraps an arm around Remus\\\' waist and asks, \\\"Ready Harry?\\\"  
\\\"Yes,\\\" I take the book along with them. With a sensation like being pulled about by my waist at high speed we\\\'re carried to the Leaky Cauldron.  
Tom, the bartender looks at us in shock a moment before saying, \\\"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, good to see you all again. Can I get you anything?\\\"  
With a bright smile I tell him, \\\"No thanks Tom. We’re just on our way to Diagon Alley.\\\"  
As I tap the bricks that open the entryway I hear Remus whisper, \\\"Are you sure you’re up to this Love?\\\"  
Rather than answer Sirius briskly leads him among the throng of shoppers. \\\"Where to first?\\\" He asks brightly, \\\"Madam Malkins’? Ollivander’s? Flourish and Blott\\\'s?\\\"  
\\\"Gringotts Love. And do remind me to exchange some Galleons, I doubt you\\\'ll be able to buy jeans or a leather jacket from a wizard shop.\\\"  
\\\"What happened to my leather jacket?\\\" He sounds slightly hurt.  
\\\"It was one of the few things of yours I managed to let myself take possession of. Moony likes to sleep on it... over the years it’s taken quiet a beating.\\\" His voice is fond but quite, with a hint of sadness to it.  
Sirius, noticing his mistake, lightens the mood, \\\"I remember threatening to buy you one of your own, maybe I’ll make good.\\\"  
Remus smiles, \\\"Alright, but nothing black, that’s always been your color not mine.\\\"  
Sirius whispers in his ear and the way he chuckles I\\\'m glad I can\\\'t hear. We\\\'ve reached Gringotts. Remus asks politely for \\\"Vaults 711 and 687 please.\\\" I wonder for a split second how he knows which vault is mine but then I remember it was my parent\\\'s vault before me and they we sure to have known that. We reach their vault first and when it\\\'s opened I\\\'m in awe. I bet they\\\'re almost as well off as Malfoy! I\\\'ve never seen that much gold in my life. Sirius laughs at my wide eyed expression. Remus smiles almost embarrassedly, \\\"Sirius’ father was very wealthy, and the first four years after we left Hogwarts we both put almost every knut we made in here. How much do you think we’ll need Sirius? This is your trip after all.\\\"  
\\\"I’m not sure, six or seven hundred I’d guess, you remember how I can shop when so inclined...\\\"  
\\\"Yes I do remember how the salesmen see you coming, especially the young, handsome, brunette salesmen...\\\"  
\\\"I never! You wound my pride!\\\" Remus gives him a skeptical glance, \\\"I may have looked, but I never touched, and I never wanted to.\\\"  
Okay, now I know I haven\\\'t been around many /normal/ adults, and even if I had these two don\\\'t quite qualify anyway but even I could tell the direction this is headed so I clear my throat loudly.  
\\\"Ah yes, right then,\\\" Remus says filling a bag with gold coins. \\\"On to your vault now Harry.\\\" I\\\'m glad for the distraction as we head briskly to my vault. Once there Remus stands there for a moment, looking around as if expecting to see something he doesn\\\'t. He casts a spell and smiles triumphantly. He picks up a box about the size of a shoe box wrapped in brown paper, marked only \\\"For Harry\\\" and gives it to me. \\\"James wanted us to make sure you got this, either way.\\\"  
I stand there for a second just staring at it. Sirius puts a hand on my shoulder, \\\"Open it Harry.\\\"  
With a shaking hand I take the paper off the box. The lid slides off easily and inside are three smaller brown paper packages and a pocket watch. I open the pocket watch. It\\\'s similar to a clock at the Weasley\\\'s, it has instead of numbers places where one might be: Home, School, Work, Traveling, Lost, Hospital, Prison, Cemetery, Visiting, Marauding, Shopping, and Mortal Peril. Four hands were resting on cemetery and the top one said \\\"Lily.\\\" I assume those under it are my father and his parents. Another, labeled \\\"Peter\\\" was resting on prison. The remaining three hands were on shopping and the top one said \\\"Harry.\\\"  
\\\"It was James’, he always wanted you to have it.\\\" Remus said with a sad smile, \\\"The rest are pictures that James and Lily wanted kept safe. They\\\'re of your family mostly but there are some of all us at Hogwarts as well.\\\"  
I know I\\\'m on the verge of tears again but I manage to say \\\"Thank you\\\" in a steady voice.  
\\\"Okay, lots to do today, let’s get a move on!\\\" Sirius announces cheerfully. After Remus exchanges some money for pounds we head out.  
Without so much as a word Sirius leads us into Madam Malkins’. \\\"You only have robes for school Harry? You’ll only need one or two sets if you prefer muggle clothes. You however, Remus, may need to be here quiet a while.\\\"  
I can\\\'t help but laugh and the disgusted look on Remus\\\' face, \\\"I know I need new clothes as badly as the both of you but could we please not turn this into a game of dress-up Padfoot?\\\"  
Sirius pretends to pout, \\\"I never get to have any fun!\\\"  
Sirius and Madam Malkins both start circling me like a pair of vultures and I\\\'m suddenly nervous, it\\\'s Remus\\\' turn to chuckle. Sirius tilts his head to the right, toward Madam Malkins, \\\"I hate to say this but green.\\\"  
As if that had been the end of a long conversation she sets to work, pinning and adjusting sleeves. Soon she\\\'s finished with me and it\\\'s Remus being carefully considered. I get bored quickly and start to wonder about the shop. That\\\'s when I heard that all too familiar drawl behind me, \\\"Potter, what are you doing here?\\\"  
I sigh heavily, \\\"Most people call it shopping Malfoy.\\\"  
\\\"And where is your /family/ Potter?\\\" He says sneering at me.  
\\\"Over there,\\\" I say despite myself.  
\\\"Do you like living with a couple of pansies Potter?\\\"  
\\\"Is that the best you can do Malfoy? Insulting them because they’re gay? That’s almost as sad as hiding behind Crabbe and Goyle all the time.\\\"  
He was about to answer when both his father and Sirius found us at the same moment.  
\\\"Harry, we’re ready to go now-\\\" Sirius stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lucius Malfoy.  
\\\"Black,\\\" Malfoy spits, \\\"Still flaunting your disgusting habits I see.\\\" He makes a vague gesture to where Remus is instructing Madam Malkins to send the packages on to Hogwarts for us.  
\\\"Malfoy, still an insufferable git and a hypocrite to boot I see.\\\" Sirius responds icily.  
Both Malfoys retreat more quickly than I\\\'ve seen either of them move.   
Sirius shrugs and tells me, \\\"Sometimes it’s best to just use what you know. I thought we’d get a family owl next. I know you’ve got Hedwig but Remus and I tend to send a lot of mail and she’s yours after all.\\\"  
I nod, \\\"And maybe I can find Ron something to replace... Scabbers as well.\\\"  
\\\"Why don’t you two go on? I’ll catch up in a couple minutes I have something to take care of,\\\" Remus asks hopefully.  
\\\"Don’t take too long Love.\\\" Sirius says with a brief kiss before he and I head off.  
~Remus’ POV~  
They\\\'re going in search of an owl, and the way Sirius is about pets that will be a long process, the perfect opportunity for my little errand. So I slip quietly away, down the street to Ollivander\\\'s. Mr. Ollivander is as old as the day is long and to use Sirius\\\' assessment, creepy but I want to do something special for Sirius and I\\\'ll need his help to do it so here I am.  
\\\"Hello Mr. Lupin,\\\" His voice startles me from my thoughts.  
\\\"Hello Mr. Ollivander, I’ve been told you have an excellent memory and was wondering if you perhaps remember the last time I came to see you...\\\" I let my voice trail off.  
\\\"Indeed I do, right down to the fact that you thought I didn’t know the wand you were inquiring after was for Mr. Black.\\\" Okay, Sirius has his number, this man is creepy.  
\\\"Do you still believe it will work?\\\" I ask hopefully.  
\\\"I’d say rather well if I had to venture a guess.\\\" He seems as intrigued as he did the first time but then again he probably still has not had the opportunity to make a werewolf hair wand. It\\\'s not as if just anyone can use one. How many witches and wizards out there have a werewolf as lover or parent after all?  
I smile appreciatively at him, \\\"How long will it take?\\\"  
\\\"Only a few moments, but I must remind you that the wand chooses the wizard. Simply because I make it for Mr. Black does not mean it will choose him.\\\"  
\\\"I remember Mr. Ollivander but I’d still like to try Sir.\\\"  
\\\"I’m glad to hear it Mr. Lupin.\\\" Ollivander is around the counter with the speed of a hungry panther. I stand perfectly still as he clips a single strand of my hair. \\\"Ebony, you think?\\\" He asks me.  
\\\"Perfect,\\\" I inform him with a glad smile, \\\"We’ll be around shortly.\\\"  
I set out to find them. I thought the haven\\\'t made any progress, at least not on finding us an owl. A small ball of gray feathers is sitting on Sirius\\\' shoulder. \\\"What’s that?\\\"  
Sirius looks at me with those puppy dog eyes, \\\"Isn\\\'t he cute Moony?  
If we don’t save him they’re going to kill him, just because no one wants him.\\\"  
Before I can answer Harry pipes up, \\\"And if we do save him Hedwig will kill him!\\\"  
Knowing I\\\'m to be the mediator here I try the best thing I can think of, \\\"Why don’t you get him for Ron then? We can get something that Hedwig will find more acceptable and still save this little guy that way.\\\"  
With a laugh that would chill the hearts of many of our old Slytherin classmates Harry perks up, \\\"All right.\\\"  
\\\"So what kind of owl do you think Hedwig would like Harry?\\\" I hope I don\\\'t sound patronizing.  
\\\"Something a bit more dignified. Hedwig’s very proud, I don’t think she’d share her living space with anything less than a proper post owl.\\\" Harry says looking around the shop.  
There\\\'s a barking noise from behind Sirius and he turns about intrigued. Harry and I follow. A large snowy owl with almost no markings is barking at us. Once it\\\'s sure it has our attention it stops barking and sits silently surveying us. The clerk comes over to us, \\\"A male snowy, a very fine animal indeed.\\\"  
\\\"Seems like he’d make a fine addition to the family,\\\" Sirius tells us.  
\\\"And I have a feeling Hedwig would indeed like him,\\\" I assure Harry.  
\\\"I’m sure she would,\\\" Harry agrees.  
\\\"We’ll take him, and this little guy as well.\\\" Sirius says brightly.  
And soon they\\\'re both in cages ready to be moved. Then we head to Ollivander\\\'s. \\\"Ready for your new wand Dear?\\\"  
\\\"More ready than you could know Love,\\\" His smiles reminds me just how long he\\\'s been without one. I slip my arm back around him and lead him into the shop.  
\\\"Mr. Black, I’ve been expecting you. I’ll be with you in just a moment.\\\" Mr. Ollivander calls from the back room.  
Harry takes a seat by the door, a small scared smile on his lips.  
\\\"Mr. Ollivander,\\\" Sirius says as the man appears in the room, \\\"It’s been a very long time.\\\"  
\\\"Indeed it has Mr. Black, twenty three years if I’m not mistaken.\\\"  
Mr. Ollivander scans the shelves and pick out a wand, it is not ebony or newly made, I do hope he knows what he\\\'s doing.


	12. Comeuppance

~Sirius’ POV~  
I\\\'m sure I\\\'ve told Remus just how creepy I find Ollivander in the past, and that hasn\\\'t changed in the slightest. That\\\'s likely why he lead me into the shop. As Ollivander calls, \\\"Mr. Black, I’ve been expecting you. I’ll be with you in just a moment,\\\" Harry takes a seat.  
When he appears from the back room I do my best to be friendly, \\\"Mr. Ollivander, it’s been a very long time.\\\"  
He smiles at me ruefully, \\\"Indeed it has Mr. Black, twenty three years if I’m not mistaken.\\\"  
Without another word from anyone he hands me a wand, I can tell it\\\'s all wrong but I do give it a try. When nothing happens Ollivander snatches it back, \\\"No, Dragon heartstring isn’t right for you...\\\"  
He hands me another, Willow, another unlikely prospect. After I\\\'ve tried this one to no avail he clicks his tongue, \\\"Unicorn hair isn’t right either...\\\" The next one is Holly and still does nothing, \\\"Not Phoenix feather either. Perhaps something different, something special...\\\" He wanders back into the back room.  
I turn to ask Remus a question and find him pointedly ignoring me, what\\\'s this? Before I can ask Remus what he\\\'s been up to Ollivander returns. \\\"Try this, Mr. Black.\\\"  
I turn back to Mr. Ollivander and take the wand, this one is ebony, which in itself is more promising. This time I wave it in Remus\\\' general direction, when he doubles over in fits of giggles brought on up a well placed tickling charm I know I\\\'ve found my wand. \\\"This is a very powerful wand Mr. Ollivander, what’s it made of?\\\"  
\\\"Twelve inch ebony and werewolf hair.\\\" Ollivander says proudly.  
Did he just say what I /think/ he said? \\\"Remus?\\\"  
He puts on his best innocent face, \\\"Yes Sirius?\\\"  
\\\"Did you...\\\" I can\\\'t even ask it out loud.  
\\\"I should hope so Sirius, because if it had worked otherwise you’d have a /lot/ of explaining to do.\\\" He\\\'s laughing at my expression and I know it. \\\"I slipped away earlier, you knew I had something planned...\\\"  
\\\"How long?\\\" This sweet and very personal act is something he\\\'s done for me, I know he loves me but that’s devotion, something he would never do for anyone else, ever. I have to know how long he\\\'s wanted to do it.  
\\\"Long.\\\" That\\\'s all he\\\'ll say here and I know it, but I will find out, I need to know. That\\\'s not the kind of thing he\\\'d do at the drop of a hat, he thought this over, he weighed the pros and cons, researched how and why to do it, this must have been a decision he made before we were separated, two weeks, no matter how life altering were not long enough for him to have thought out and completed this.  
I\\\'m snapped from this line of thought by Mr. Ollivander, \\\"Seven Galleons please, Mr. Black.\\\"  
I give him Fudge\\\'s money and feel vindicated. \\\"Thank you Mr. Ollivander.\\\" I wrap my arm around Remus as we start back out. I whisper to him, \\\"Thank you Love, this means more to me than I could ever tell you.\\\"  
\\\"I’m glad, Sirius, it’s something I’ve wanted to do for you for a long time. To show you how much /you/ mean to /me/.\\\"  
\\\"I love you,\\\" It\\\'s not enough, no words could be but I know he\\\'ll understand.  
\\\"I love you too,\\\" I smile and wonder if he finds those words as oddly lacking as I do. He looks over to Harry and gives him a winning smile, \\\"So Harry, where to next?\\\"  
Harry looks very glad to be asked, \\\"Well, what are we looking for?\\\"  
\\\"You know Kiddo, I think it’s time we head into muggle London, do you know anything about it?\\\"  
\\\"No, the only part of muggle London I’ve ever been to is King’s Cross.\\\"  
\\\"Well, you’re in for an... interesting introduction,\\\" Remus warns him. \\\"We should go back to the castle and change first, we won’t exactly fit in.\\\"  
He\\\'s right so we head back to Hogwarts, and on to our rooms. We stop at Harry’s door, \\\"We’ll be back in twenty minutes, kiddo.\\\"  
\\\"I’ll be ready,\\\" He assures me.  
\\\"Twenty minutes? Cutting it a bit short aren’t you?\\\" Remus asks me lasciviously.  
\\\"I can go back and tell him two hours but you have to answer his questions,\\\" I give him my very best innocent smile.  
\\\"Oh alright but I am going to get you all to myself one of these days.\\\"  
\\\"Wouldn’t miss it for the world, now let’s get changed.\\\"

~Remus’ POV~  
I don\\\'t wear jeans myself but watching Sirius put on his old threadbare black jeans I almost jumped up and tore them off him. But he told Harry twenty minutes and that\\\'s when we\\\'ll be ready. Sirius is always sexy but in jeans and a leather jacket he never fails to  
get and keep my attention. Today it\\\'s a black t-shirt not a leather jacket but it is the middle of June after all, and I’m still very intrigued. I glance at myself in the mirror, I appear just as much the professor in muggle clothes as I do in robes. I wrap my arms around my once again fully dressed Lover and whisper in his ear, \\\"Do you know how sexy you are in jeans, Love?\\\"  
I feel him shake lightly with laughter, \\\"The fact that you attack me every time I put them on was a bit of a clue.\\\"  
\\\"I swear sometimes you can read my mind.\\\"  
He turns around and looks me in the eye, \\\"That’s because sometimes I can.\\\" I\\\'m not sure if he\\\'s joking, and if he\\\'s not we\\\'ll have to discuss it some other time when I\\\'m not wound up so tight. Right now I don\\\'t think I can be in any room with a bed in it with him. And as he always has, just when I\\\'m ready to tell him what I need him to do he rescues me, \\\"Come Love, Harry will be waiting.\\\"  
I follow him down the hall to Harry\\\'s room. He knocks on the door and calls \\\"Hey Kiddo, you ready?\\\"  
I laugh and whisper in his ear, \\\"I hope he’s ready, because if he’s not we won’t be much longer.\\\"  
He turns and kisses me deeply, \\\"You /are/ randy today.\\\"  
\\\"It’s a combination of you in jeans and that discussion we had about sending Harry to the Weasleys\\\' for a day or two while we make up for lost time,\\\" I keep my voice as even as I can given the subject.  
\\\"And we will make up for lost time, in a day or two, right now we need to be a family, which I know, means I need to keep you away from beds.\\\"  
I kiss him deeply before letting myself laugh, \\\"So Harry, shall we be off?\\\"  
Harry chuckles at the slight red tinge in Sirius\\\' cheeks and says, \\\"Sure Remus, but we don’t have to go just now if you two would  
prefer to wait.\\\"  
I shake my head, \\\"No, it’s better if we go now.\\\"  
He laughs, \\\"Are we taking a portkey again?\\\"  
\\\"Yes, and I know you’ve never really been taken shopping but if you see something you want just tell us, okay Kiddo?\\\" Sirius asks him after regaining his composure entirely.  
\\\"I’ll remember that,\\\" Harry assures him as we once again portkey to the leaky caldron.  
With a nod to Tom we head out into muggle London. \\\"Have they told the muggles that I’m innocent?\\\" Sirius asks me suddenly.  
\\\"I’m not sure, Love. Aside from the fact that you’re hair still hangs to your elbows you don’t look a thing like your wanted photos. You know I love you no matter what you look like but you were starting to look a bit like a corpse at the end there.\\\" I keep my voice soft and even but I\\\'m sure he knows how much it shook me to see him like that. \\\"You looked something like yourself when you smiled but otherwise you were a different person.\\\"  
He leans close so that Harry can\\\'t hear him, \\\"Are you saying I smiled you into bed that first night Remus? I’ll have to remember that.\\\"  
\\\"Do you really think provoking me just now is a good idea Sirius?\\\"  
He looks me over carefully, \\\"Not just now, I suppose.\\\"  
We make our way into a department store and I find despite the years things haven\\\'t changed, at least not much. Sirius leads us on sight alone and without a word picks out three different sizes of jeans for Harry, \\\"One of these should be the right size Harry, go try them on. If we aren’t here when you come back pick out five or six pairs and wait we’ll be out in a minute.\\\"  
Before Harry can walk away a young blond salesgirl clears her throat a few paces away, \\\"I can help him if you like, Sir.\\\" She bats her eyelashes at Sirius and I can\\\'t help but chuckle, he walked in holding my hand and giving shopping instructions to a thirteen year old boy, either way he\\\'s taken, what is she thinking?  
He glances at me before putting on his most charming smile, \\\"Thank you kindly miss.\\\" When she smiles he turns to Harry, \\\"Remember Kiddo we’re replacing everything. We’ll be along in a minute.\\\"  
Harry gives us an odd glance as the salesgirl leads him to the dressing rooms. \\\"Are we looking for something?\\\" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.  
\\\"Yes actually,\\\" I watch him glance about and then his eyes light up, and he strides purposefully to a display on the east wall. \\\"And I didn’t want to explain this to Harry,\\\" he explains picking up a pair of black leather pants and starting toward the dressing room himself. I follow him in and he smirks at me, \\\"Looking for a show?\\\"  
\\\"Yes, and you’re being such an awful tease today I think I deserve it.\\\"  
\\\"Then take a seat,\\\" He gestures toward the chair in the corner of the small dressing room and it takes all my will power to go over and sit down. I should know better than to let him try to seduce me in a public place but I just can\\\'t help myself. As he slips the tattered old jeans down his hips only the thought that we are in public keeps me glued to my seat. And he knows it. He stands there a moment watching me before leaning down to kiss me and whispering in my ear, \\\"Like what you see?\\\"  
\\\"You know it,\\\" I confess quickly, pulling him down into a longer kiss. I let him go and as if strengthening his own resolve to behave  
he quickly pulls on the leather pants in question. \\\"Despite the over abundance of clothes the view is definitely still an enjoyable one.\\\"   
He chuckled at me, \\\"You sir always seem to enjoy the view.\\\"  
And pulled him down into my lap in one swift movement, \\\"And I always will.\\\"  
\\\"Go back out and wait for Harry, I’ll be there in a second, if you’re in here when I change I won’t be able to resist the temptation.\\\" The look in his eyes tells me he\\\'s being serious.   
\\\"Alright, but if I see that salesgirl in here...\\\" I smirk as he looks scandalized.  
He stands up and I kiss him goodbye. I find Harry listening bemusedly to the girl chattering, from the sound of it she must be working on commission. Well then she just met her best friends because Sirius plans on buying them both entirely new wardrobes.

~Harry’s POV~  
I never thought that shopping could be fun but since Sirius got whatever he\\\'s hiding from me taken care of, it has been terribly amusing. Especially the sales girl, she spent the afternoon caught between fawning over us for spending so much money and trying to figure out if Sirius was flirting with her or Remus. She thanked us for almost ten minutes before we left, explaining she had never had a more amusing or lucrative afternoon in her position as a salesperson. Now we\\\'re on our way to a store I\\\'ve never heard of, all I know about it is Sirius plans to replace his leather jacket there. We walk in and I\\\'m vaguely surprised to find that the only thing this store carries, it seems, is leather jackets in various styles and colors. Sirius smiles at me, \\\"It’s all about selection.\\\"  
I wander about the racks as he heads directly to what he\\\'s looking for he\\\'s obviously been here before. I\\\'ve never really thought about my clothing before but now that I do, a leather jacket would be very cool. Sirius is pulls on a simple black one and asks Remus what he thinks, I don\\\'t hear the reply but judging from Sirius\\\' smile it was a yes. \\\"See anything you like Harry?\\\"  
\\\"Not yet but I’m looking,\\\" I assure him as he starts to look around again.  
While I\\\'m looking I hear a little surprised yelp from Remus and can\\\'t help but laugh. I turn around to find him laughing now too, a tan jacket around his shoulders and Sirius on the ground beside him, looking like he\\\'s just been violently knocked down, \\\"You know not to surprise me like that Sirius!\\\" Remus tells him between giggles.  
I pick up the jacket I was looking at and go over to make peace. I pull it on and smile at them, \\\"What do you think?\\\"  
\\\"It looks good on you,\\\" Remus says as if he knows I\\\'m trying to chance the subject.  
\\\"Good choice Harry,\\\" Sirius comments rubbing his backside grudgingly. \\\"And despite your reaction Love, I think this looks good on you,\\\" He says pulling on the sleeve of the jacket he put on Remus.  
\\\"I think so too, you just surprised me, that’s all,\\\" Remus says with another snicker.  
\\\"Then let’s pay for these and get back to the castle, shall we?\\\" Sirius says walking back to the counter where the owner is sitting.  
\\\"Don’t I know you boys?\\\" The old man asks as they approach.  
\\\"I don’t think so Sir,\\\" Remus tells him with a polite doubt in his voice.  
The old man turns to Sirius, \\\"I’ve seen you before, somewhere. Are you on the telly or something?\\\"  
\\\"No, but I did buy some things in here a few years ago,\\\" Sirius tries to lead him off that, because it is very likely he\\\'s remembering the news reports about Sirius\\\' escape. Sirius pays the man, \\\"Thank you Sir.\\\" And we make a hasty retreat to the castle.  
\\\"That was close,\\\" Sirius comments as we near my room.  
\\\"I don’t know, he could have remembered you from before, you used to go in there a /lot./\\\" Wow, I do not want to know.  
Before either of them has a chance to say anything else Hedwig sweeps down onto my shoulder, a letter in her beak. I drop my new jacket on the bed. I\\\'d hoped they wouldn\\\'t write back. I open the letter with a shaking hand. It reads:  
///Do not write again.  
Vernon and Petunia Dursley.///  
I\\\'m relieved, I don\\\'t know what I\\\'d expected but to be able to just cut the ties cleanly wasn\\\'t it. Then Remus finishes reading it and looks to Sirius. \\\"I’m going to absolutely kill her Sirius,\\\" he hisses angrily, \\\"How could she be so cold to her dead sister\\\'s only son?\\\"  
\\\"Should we bring Harry with us?\\\" Sirius asks without a hint of joking, \\\"I meant it about making her pay.\\\"  
\\\"I’d like to be there if they’re going to get what they deserve,\\\" I add quietly.  
Remus\\\' eyes turn almost copper color for a second and he says \\\"All right Harry, Sirius, would you?\\\" Without waiting for an answer he\\\'s heading toward Hogsmeade and the edge of the antiappariation wards.   
Sirius takes my hand, \\\"Make sure you hold on to me until we get to Privet Drive.\\\"  
He hasn\\\'t sounded like that since the day we turned Peter in. I know he\\\'s not angry with me but I can\\\'t help but feel an edge of fear. I do as I\\\'m told and keep a tight hold on his hand. We reach Hogsmeade a few steps after Remus and a second later we arrive on Privet Drive. Remus is standing there, obviously unsure which direction to head in. They both seem to have calmed down enough to let me take control of the situation. Neither of them says a word but I feel Remus\\\' hand on my shoulder as I start toward number 4. I can feel the tension from both of them as I ring the bell. Aunt Petunia answers the door. Before I can say a word Remus growls, \\\"Petunia...\\\"   
She gasps in shock and steps back. \\\"How could you Petunia? Lily was your sister! Harry was her only son...\\\" Sirius seems at a loss for words.  
\\\"I don’t even care about that anymore Petunia, Harry is a human being and for twelve years you treated him like garbage, you will apologize to him, or you will regret it,\\\" Remus says in that ice cold, scarier than the loudest yelling, voice he gets when he\\\'s really angry.  
Something in Petunia’s eyes changes, like her control has snapped as well. Emboldened she asks, \\\"What’s it to you?\\\"  
\\\"You don’t remember me? Of course you don’t you cold Bitch, you probably don’t even remember Lily, why the hell would you remember her friends?\\\"  
Sirius\\\' hand finds Remus shoulder, ending his diatribe. Petunia stares for a moment, \\\"Remus? Sirius?\\\" Then she seems to be back to her normal self as she shrieks, \\\"Vernon call the police! It’s Sirius Black!\\\"  
I laugh loudly but choose not to say anything.  
Having calmed back down a bit Remus glares daggers at her again, \\\"Sirius and I have loved this child since he was born. You were asked to take care of him, you’ve watched him grow up for twelve years and you never loved him once did you?\\\"  
\\\"Love him? What on earth makes you think we were supposed to love him?\\\" Petunia spits.  
Vernon comes down the hall just in time to see Remus loose the last of his control and hex Petunia. Vernon only has a few seconds to stare in shock at her before Sirius follows suit and hexes him as well. I didn\\\'t catch the incantation of either hex. \\\"When they wake up they will apologize to you Harry,\\\" Remus tells me determinedly.  
Just then Dudley comes down the stairs and stops dead in his tracks. Without so much as a question Sirius turns him into a pig. Then he turns to me, \\\"I remember you saying Hagrid tried to do it a few years ago.\\\"  
In the half hour that passes as we wait for them to awaken Sirius manages to calm Remus down greatly. Vernon makes up first and rather than risk another incident Sirius put a body bind on him. Remus speaks to him, \\\"I’m certain you and I have never met before but I knew your wife in her youth, as did Sirius, she was rather taken with him in fact. We were friends of Lily Evans. We are now Harry’s guardians. As such we are here so you can apologize to him for all you’ve done to him. As soon as your wife awakens you will do just that, both of you, or there will be trouble, the choice is yours.\\\" Calm and composed, he sounds as if he\\\'s explaining to Malfoy what will happen if he insults a hippogriff.  
Sirius does not say a single word to Vernon, but he looks at Remus, \\\"Are you sure you don’t want me to handle this, I know you’re feeling protective of Harry but I hate to see you so angry.\\\"  
\\\"No, no Love, I’m all right, if we don’t see this through I’ll be angry for days and neither you nor I want that.\\\"  
At that exchange Vernon\\\'s eyes go wide, what\\\'s that he likes to say about \\\"Nancy boys\\\"? If he wasn\\\'t panicking before I\\\'m sure he is now, there are two adult wizards in his house and worse yet, they\\\'re gay.  
Between thoughts of Vernon\\\'s horror at the sight of us and the relief of seeing Remus and Sirius being their normal tender selves, I managed to look at the situation a little more objectively and now I find it terribly ironic. After years of tormenting me in order to keep me from magic, they\\\'re finally getting theirs. Not because they pushed me too far, but because someone else loves me enough to make them stop. All they had to do was treat me with a little human decency for once and we would have slipped from each other\\\'s lives quietly but they couldn\\\'t manage that.  
Now I\\\'m angry, I want them scared. I know neither Remus nor Sirius will do anything stupid and permanently harm them but scaring them is the least they deserve. As I start to say something to Vernon, Petunia awakens. She takes one look at Vernon and looks as if she\\\'s about to faint.  
\\\"Oh, no you don’t Petunia. You’re awake now and we’re going to have a short chat, you and I,\\\" Remus says in his most reasonable tone. \\\"Lily was your sister and I know you loved her once. I saw it, with my own eyes. I know you didn’t like us, her friends, and especially not James. I also know that you were given a chance to refuse to take Harry. I know because despite being in no fit state of mind to care for a child I agreed to take him if you said no, and you didn’t make that refusal. Knowing all that I have one question: How could you mentally and physically abuse your only sister’s child for twelve years Petunia?\\\"  
\\\"Because I hate him Remus. And I always will. Lily was one of you f-freaks by choice but the rest of you were born that way, and so was he,\\\" She jerks her head in my direction. \\\"They told me we would be protected from your kind if we took him in so we did, as simple as that. We treated him only as he deserved-\\\"  
Sirius cuts her off right there with a murderous glint in his eyes, \\\"Don’t throw a word like deserve around just now Petunia or I’ll go find a frying pan and pay back a bit of what /you/ deserve.\\\"  
Petunia starts to say something but this time I cut her off, \\\"Do you really think it’s wise to upset the only man ever to escape from the wizard’s prison?\\\" Her face goes as pale as parchment.  
\\\"All right then. Vernon, Petunia if you will both apologize to Harry, we’ll leave. I’ll even be kind and fix what Sirius did to your son before we go,\\\" Remus tells them diplomatically.   
Sirius removes the body bind from Vernon but doesn\\\'t put his wand away. Vernon is too scared to sound indignant but he still manages to ask, \\\"What have you done to Dudley?\\\'  
\\\"I turned him into a pig,\\\" Sirius says menacingly, \\\"And if you don’t do as Remus says you’re next, and I’m just getting started.\\\"  
Vernon goes as pale as Petunia and stares at Remus in horror, \\\"All you have to do is say you’re sorry, and mean it, that’s all.\\\"  
Too scared to be defiant Vernon looks me in the eye, \\\"I’m sorry we haven’t treated you right boy.\\\"  
It\\\'s the best he can do. Remus looks to me, the silent question \\\"is that enough\\\" hanging in the air between us. I nod and he turns to Petunia. \\\"Well?\\\"  
\\\"I- I... I’m sorry for the way we’ve treated you Harry.\\\" Petunia says terribly reluctantly.  
Sirius comes over to me, \\\"Satisfied Kiddo?\\\"  
\\\"Not yet. I will be when Petunia apologizes for calling Dad a worthless freak.\\\"  
\\\"I’m sorry I called James a worthless freak. I had no basis to judge,\\\" Petunia says as if it hurts to think she was wrong about Dad.  
\\\"Do I ever have to see them again?\\\" I ask Sirius and Remus.  
Sirius laughs and hugs me, \\\"Never, we’d have to be awfully cruel to do that to you.\\\"  
\\\"Okay then, I’m satisfied.\\\" I say with a smile, \\\"Thanks Remus.\\\"  
\\\"You’re welcome Harry, could you find your cousin for me?\\\" Remus asks in his normal tone.  
\\\"Sure, I’ll be right back,\\\" but before I can take a step toward the stairs Dudley wanders back in.  
Remus spells him back to normal, scolding Sirius playfully, \\\"Really Sirius, that was a bit rash...\\\"  
\\\"You know you’ll laugh about it later, Love,\\\" Sirius tells him, apparently missing the joke. \\\"Say goodbye if you’re going to Harry.\\\"  
\\\"Bye!\\\" I call over my shoulder as we leave. I feel as if everything is right with the world. That is until Sirius lags behind.  
Remus puts a hand on my shoulder, \\\"Harry... I’m sorry if I scared or upset you back there... I don’t want to see anyone hurt you. I know you didn’t care that they didn’t care about you, but I do. I want to protect you, but if it ever upsets you tell me and I’ll try to stop.\\\"  
If I didn\\\'t realize he was being dead serious I would have laughed myself silly. \\\"Remus, I want to thank you for that... No one has ever cared about me before, if I seem uncomfortable about it, that’s all it is. It’s good to know that you both love me that much.\\\" Just to prove my point I hug him tightly.  
\\\"Thank you Harry,\\\" Remus tells me as he hugs back. With a brief chuckle he calls, \\\"Padfoot, here boy!\\\"  
Sirius trots up to us in the form of an enormous black dog wagging his tail furiously. He barks as he reaches us and then transforms. \\\"Come on boys, let’s back to the castle.\\\" He takes my hand again and we appear back in Hogsmeade. It\\\'s been a long day, but in a good way.


	13. New in Town

~Remus’ POV~  
We put Harry to bed and head off to bed ourselves almost immediately. Sirius brings up the wand when we reach the bed, \\\"Love, how long were you thinking about having this wand made?\\\"  
I smile at him, he always was persistent when he wanted to know something. \\\"I thought about it for two years before I decided to do it, but the first time I backed out last minute, that was thirteen years ago.\\\"  
He chuckles lightly, \\\"Always the one for sweet wonderful meaningful gestures, weren\\\'t you Love?\\\"  
\\\"Maybe, but it’s only because I want you to know how very much I love you.\\\"  
\\\"As if I didn’t know already. And I can never think of anything good enough to show you how I feel in return.\\\"  
I give him my warmest smile, the one I\\\'ve always saved for him alone, \\\"Unlike me you have a way with words, you tell me all the time how you feel. I can’t do that, so I show you instead.\\\"  
He smiles at me sweetly, \\\"All you ever had to do was say it, I’ve always known it’s true.\\\"  
\\\"If it’ll make you feel better there is something you can do...\\\"  
He smiles wickedly at me, \\\"Soon Love, I think we need to talk for a bit longer.\\\"  
\\\"What about, Love?\\\" I ask hopefully.  
\\\"About the way you lost your temper with Petunia,\\\" Not what I wanted to discuss tonight. \\\"I know you were upset at what they did to Harry, I was too, but there was more to it than that, you never lose your temper like that.\\\"  
I run my hands through his hair and meet his gaze slowly, \\\"You know how important friends and family are to me Sirius. I just couldn’t deal with her putting Harry through the kind of loneliness that was forced on me as a child. And the fact that she seemed to have completely forgotten about Lily... I snapped.\\\"  
\\\"It scared me a little to see you lose your control like that Love,\\\" His words are soft, his eyes down cast.  
With a careful movement of my hand I raise his eyes to mine, \\\"It scared me too Sirius, I only lost control of myself self like that once before, when they wouldn’t let me talk to you after you were arrested. But speaking of lack of control, you couldn’t keep yourself from flirting in that department store could you?\\\" We both know I\\\'m trying to move the conversation back to playful banter but he plays along.  
\\\"I could never stop flirting with you Love.\\\"  
\\\"And are you prepared to act on all that flirting Padfoot?\\\"  
He looks at me with a predatory glint in his eyes, \\\"I thought you’d never ask Moony.\\\"

~Sirius’ POV~  
An owl brought us a response about the piece of land we\\\'d like to buy this morning while we were in the shower. It was a bit of a shock to walk into the bedroom to find an owl sitting on the head board. It was good news. Now to get started on the plans for the house. I pull on a pair of my new jeans and a blue silk shirt and glance at Remus, \\\"Still hiding beneath bulky robes Love?\\\"  
He smiles at me, \\\"I’ve told you before I’m more comfortable in robes. Besides, it’s less to take off later.\\\"  
\\\"You really hate leaving our room don’t you?\\\" I cross my arms and try to look annoyed. As always I fail miserably.  
\\\"So do you, now come on Harry will be missing us.\\\"  
Ah yes, Harry, \\\"Breakfast then?\\\" He nods and we go next door to get Harry.  
I knock and Harry calls, \\\"Come in!\\\"  
I open the door to find Harry and Oliver Wood sitting by the fire. \\\"Owl me some time and we’ll get a game going with Diggory, it’ll be fun,\\\" Oliver is telling Harry.  
\\\"I will Oliver. See you later?\\\" Harry asks as he gets up.   
\\\"I’m not sure, I think Dad and I are leaving after breakfast. Good morning Professor Lupin, Mr. Black,\\\" Oliver says shifting uneasily on his feet.  
\\\"Good to see you again Oliver,\\\" Remus tells him with a smile.  
\\\"Bye Sir, Harry!\\\" He calls hurrying out.  
\\\"We make him very uncomfortable don’t we?\\\" I ask Harry between laughs.  
\\\"Yes, he can’t quite get past the whole gay thing...\\\" Harry tries to be delicate about that.  
\\\"Some people have that problem,\\\" Remus tells him quietly.  
\\\"It doesn’t bother you does it Harry?\\\" I ask, realizing that we\\\'ve never asked him.  
\\\"Not at all. I think it doesn’t matter who you love as long as you really do love them, and if you two don’t really love each other I don’t know anyone who does.\\\"  
I laugh again as Remus smiles, \\\"Thank you Harry, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about us.\\\"  
With that the three of us go to breakfast. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid share a table with us. When we approach Hagrid gets up and comes over to me, \\\"I’m sorry I doubted yeh Sirius.\\\"  
\\\"It’s alright Hagrid, how were you supposed to know?\\\" I ask him reassuringly.  
He seems to accept that and the rest of the meal passes with friendly chatter. As it does the sky darkens and a bad thunderstorm begins. \\\"Why don’t we stay in today?\\\"  
\\\"That would be best,\\\" Remus puts in.  
So we retire to one of the small studies near the great hall. Harry quickly curls up in an arm chair by the fire and we take the sofa next to him. The companionable silence lasts a few minutes and then Harry looks over at us and asks in a careful tone of voice, \\\"Do either of you have any other family?\\\"  
\\\"My Mum is still alive,\\\" I tell him with a quick glance at Remus.  
\\\"But during the trial you said you lost your parents when you were fifteen...\\\" Harry tells me looking confused.  
\\\"I did. They killed my father in front of my mother, he was muggle born, but she was a pureblood so they left her alone. She was so traumatized she locked her self in her room. She didn’t speak to anyone, or let anyone but the house elf into the room for two years.\\\"  
Harry takes all this in stride, \\\"What’s she like?\\\"  
Remus smiles at him, \\\"She’s one of the sweetest women I’ve ever known. When we were thirteen we told her we were in love, and that I was a werewolf and she accepted me, no questions asked. She wanted me to call her Mum and told me I was always welcome in her house.\\\"  
\\\"That’s just the way she was, she loved me and Dad and anything that made us happy, she accepted it. And so when I told her I loved Remus that was it, she loved him like he was part of the family because to her (and me as well, though father never quite saw it that way) he was. I’m guessing she’ll fawn over you as well Harry.\\\"  
He blushes lightly, \\\"What about your family Remus?\\\"  
\\\"I suspect Ares and Moira are still going strong.\\\" Remus says evenly.   
I give him a sympathetic smile and turn to Harry, \\\"Remus’ parents disowned him when we were seventeen Harry.\\\"  
Harry looks perplexed, \\\"Why?\\\"  
\\\"They weren’t bad people.\\\" Remus always starts by defending them, I don\\\'t think anyone who disowns their son because he\\\'s in love is a good person. \\\"They loved me and took care of me as best they could even after I was bitten. They both came from wealthy pureblood families. They managed to escape all that muggle hating rubbish but some things they were raised to believe stuck. Like the importance of honor and continuing the family line. They liked my friends but when Sirius and I told them we were in love they couldn’t handle it.\\\"  
\\\"And that’s putting it nicely,\\\" I throw in for good measure.  
\\\"Ares told me that I could continue to use the family name but if I ever returned to his property I’d live to regret it. And then he told me if I expected money from him ever I was a fool. I was seventeen and I was pissed off. I told him I’d change my name to Black in an instant if I could. And that I’d live on the street penniless and alone before I came back to his house.\\\"  
He sighs and I hold him a little tighter, \\\"It’s alright Love.\\\"  
\\\"I packed my things, walked out the door and didn’t look back. To this day I’m thankful that Neve took me in.\\\"  
\\\"Who?\\\" Harry asks curiously.  
\\\"My Mum,\\\" I offer quickly. \\\"She had just started interacting with the world again and she was glad to give us a safe place to live until we started our last year at Hogwarts.\\\"  
Remus chuckles softly, \\\"Well that was depressing, onto something else shall we?\\\"  
\\\"We got an owl about the property this morning,\\\" I inform Harry. \\\"As soon as the rain let’s up we’ll go see it.\\\"  
\\\"Actually Love, I think it already has,\\\" Remus tells me with a quick glance toward the one window in the room where there is indeed sun shining.  
\\\"Then what are we waiting for?\\\" I pull him to his feet.  
Harry beats both of us to the door, he\\\'s nothing if not enthusiastic.

~Harry’s POV~  
Another brief journey by portkey and we\\\'re just inside the edge of a forest. Sirius looks around as if he thinks he\\\'s been here before.  
Remus smiles at both of us, \\\"Which would you like to see first? The village or our land?\\\"  
Sirius smiles at us, \\\"The village I think, it’s only fair to give the new neighbors a bit of warning after all...\\\"  
Remus laughs, \\\"And just how much are you going to warn them about Love?\\\"  
Sirius actually considers this for a minute, \\\"That a rowdy gay couple and a thirteen year old are moving in to put a little excitement in there lives.\\\"  
I laugh at that, he sounds like he means to tell them that a storm is on it\\\'s way and as I think about it perhaps that\\\'s exactly what he\\\'s saying. \\\"Are we really that scary Sirius?\\\"  
\\\"We are if they’re muggles Harry,\\\" Sirius tells me as he starts toward the near edge of the wood.  
\\\"It’s a mixed village actually,\\\" Remus comments as he starts to follow.  
I have to jog to keep up, I think when he\\\'s excited Sirius forgets how much taller they both are. Remus seems to notice and falls back a bit, waiting for me to catch up. We start to head left toward what looks like the high street and Sirius joins us, slowing down. The first building we come to is a small dark shop. \\\"The Apothecary,\\\" Remus says following my gaze.  
Looking up and down the street I can see two pubs, a grocery story, a post office, several small shops and a cafe. The pub at this end of the street is called the Sleeping Dragon and Sirius leads us inside. He walks right up to the bar, smiling charmingly. The bartender looks up and his eyes go wide in shock, \\\"Sirius Black...\\\"  
\\\"And you are?\\\" Sirius asks, never dropping the polite tone, or the charming smile.  
\\\"Oh I’m sorry Sir, it’s just that we’ve been reading about you in the prophet Sir... We’ve never had anyone famous in here before. I’m Sam Dawson, I own the Sleeping Dragon.\\\" Sam speaks very quickly.   
Sirius laughs, \\\"Well Mr. Dawson, as you already know who I am I suppose I don’t need to introduce myself-\\\"  
Mr. Dawson interrupts him, having caught sight of Remus and myself as well, \\\"Oh Dear, Harry Potter...\\\"  
There\\\'s a soft thud as Mr. Dawson hits the floor having fainted. One of the waitresses rushes over and pours water over his head. He wakes suddenly, \\\"Dana, it’s Sirius Black, and Harry Potter!\\\" He looks up at us again, \\\"And Remus Lupin as well! In our pub!\\\"  
This out burst reduces Sirius and Remus to fits of giggles. I sit on a bar stool watching the scene as Mr. Dawson tries to regain his dignity and Remus and Sirius try to regain their composure. After five minutes they\\\'re all calm again. Remus tries it this time. \\\"Good afternoon Mr. Dawson, we’ve dropped by to let you know we’re your new neighbors, we’ve just bought the empty plot of land on the north side of town.\\\"  
Mr. Dawson looks on in shock a moment longer, \\\"Welcome to Charlton’s Bend.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you Sir,\\\" I say brightly. I turn to Sirius and Remus, \\\"Do we have time for a butterbeer?\\\"  
\\\"Certainly Harry, it’s not as if we’re on a schedule,\\\" Remus tells me lightly.  
\\\"That is if the Sleeping Dragon stocks butterbeer, Harry,\\\" Sirius says with a glance at Mr. Dawson.  
\\\"Of course we stock butterbeer Mr. Black, the Sleeping Dragon is a proper pub!\\\" Dana, the waitress says smiling brightly.  
\\\"As well as some very fine ale if you and Mr. Lupin would care from something stronger,\\\" Mr. Dawson says in tone that\\\'s very fitting for a bartender.  
Sirius looks to Remus for confirmation and smiles lightly, \\\"I think butterbeer will do fine, for all of us.\\\"  
\\\"Coming right up sir,\\\" Mr. Dawson says filling tankards.  
Remus paid him and Dana took one look at the change in her hand and gave the small pile of sickles to Sirius. I think I\\\'m going to like it here in Charlton\\\'s Bend. Remus smiles at the gesture, giving Dana a slight nod as she smiles encouragingly at him. Whether or not she truly means it I\\\'m glad to see a stranger being supportive of Remus. \\\"Have you met the apothecary yet Mr. Lupin?\\\" She asks conversationally.  
\\\"Not yet, I thought we’d stop by there on our way out of the village,\\\" Remus tells her in his stiffest tone, he doesn\\\'t like the idea that strangers know his secret, even if they seem friendly about it. Dana seems to take the hint and resumes moving about the pub. We sit at a nearby table.  
Sirius leans over and speaks softly to Remus, \\\"Are you alright Love?\\\"  
His smiles softens a bit, becoming far nearer to contentment, \\\"I’m fine Darling, I promise you. It’s just disconcerting to think that so many know after I’ve spent so very long hiding.\\\"  
\\\"It’s all right Love, people are fickle and quick to forget, soon we’ll all be less than fleeting memories to them,\\\" Sirius tries with a smile.  
\\\"Nice try Padfoot, thank you. I\\\'ll get over it, it will just take awhile,\\\" Remus says in a very steady voice, I for one believe him.   
Sirius smiles at him, \\\"Just know we’re here Love. Besides Harry here is the publicity hog, can’t keep his mouth shut when there’s a reporter about.\\\"  
I laugh, \\\"That right! I’m a regular Gilderoy Lockhart.\\\"  
Sirius looks truly perplexed, \\\"Who?\\\"  
Remus laughs, \\\"He was an idiot peacock who went about stealing the stories of people who’d done things, erasing their memories and taking credit for them.\\\"  
\\\"I thought no one knew he was a fake but us and Dumbledore,\\\" I tell Remus confused.  
\\\"He tried to ‘interview\\\' me once. After he realized he couldn’t charm me he stormed off in a huff, it was really rather amusing,\\\" Remus chuckles.  
\\\"A peacock you say?\\\" Sirius says with a smirk.  
\\\"You know the type Love, walked about in lurid robes thinking he was the most beautiful thing to ever walk the earth when in actuality he looked like a fool who’d been hexed by a rather unimaginative Slytherin.\\\"  
At that Sirius almost falls to the floor, narrowly avoiding covering himself in butterbeer.  
\\\"He must have been an insufferable excuse for a teacher,\\\" Remus adds to me.  
\\\"Teacher? From what I know of the word he did nothing that qualified. He read us his books all year. And he made me act out some of them, I don’t know how I refrained from hexing him.\\\"   
\\\"Kiddo, you must be a saint,\\\" Sirius says when he recovers.  
I wonder why he calls me that so much. Remus notices that we\\\'ve all finished our butterbeers, \\\"Another round or shall we get moving?\\\"  
\\\"Let’s get going,\\\" Sirius suggests stretching. \\\"Nice meeting you Mr. Dawson, Dana,\\\" He calls out favoring them with a smile.  
\\\"I’m sure we\\\'ll see you again,\\\" Remus adds managing a genuine smile.  
\\\"Bye!\\\" I call over my shoulder, just to be polite.  
We continue down the high street, surveying the village. We turn back when we reach the Blue Bottle Inn, the muggle pub on the far end of the street. On our way back down the street we make brief stops at the market and the apothecary, introducing ourselves to the respective shop keepers. From there we head back into the woods.   
After about fifteen minutes into our hike Sirius looks over at Remus, \\\"Is it much farther Love?\\\"  
Remus looks thoughtful for a moment, \\\"About ten more minutes I’d guess.\\\"  
Sirius groans, \\\"It’s too bloody hot for black in here!\\\" He takes off his shirt and unceremoniously tucks it under his belt.  
Remus gives him an appraising glance and then says, \\\"If you say so.\\\"  
For a second I thought I saw something moving on his skin but when I look again there isn\\\'t anything there. I hear him laugh, \\\"Are you sure you didn’t read my mind Love?\\\"  
I\\\'m confused even as I stop next to him on the bank of the small stream.  
Remus joins us, \\\"I told you I knew a place just like what you described Darling.\\\" He kicks off his boots and starts off again, walking along the edge of the stream with his feet just in the water, \\\"You’re right, it is a bit hot.\\\"  
Sirius laughs and we follow the stream. The trees start to thin and I slow down, if it\\\'s hot here in the shade the heat of the full sun will be awful. In doing so I fall into step behind Sirius again. This time I\\\'m sure I see something moving on his skin, it looks like a wolf, \\\"Sirius, do you have a tattoo?\\\"  
Remus laughs, but Sirius answers me, \\\"Yes, hold on.\\\" He pulls his hair aside. It is a wolf, and it seems startled by the sudden lack of place to hide as it prowls on his back.  
\\\"It’s a bit shy,\\\" Remus informs me still laughing. \\\"It knows it wasn’t meant to be seen.\\\"  
\\\"Then it would do well not to roam about,\\\" Sirius says with a hint of annoyance.  
I can\\\'t help it, I give them a puzzled look. Sirius looks to Remus, who smiles brightly, \\\"It’s up to you if you want to tell him.\\\"  
Sirius looks almost angry for a second then turns his attention to me, \\\"During fifth year I noticed Remus was getting a lot of attention and as I was prone to I got jealous, so I started to make sure he always had a rather visible hickey, just to let them know he was taken. After about two months he finally asked me about it and I was stupid enough to use the phrase marking my territory. I woke up the next morning with a wolf prowling about my back. When I asked him why he’d tattooed me he told ‘Moony was marking his territory.\\\'\\\"  
I laugh at that, managing to slip and land in the stream. Remus is laughing too.  
Sirius\\\' eyes glint dangerously, \\\"Padfoot got his revenge.\\\" Sirius looked challengingly at Remus.  
After a second of laughing he says, \\\"Padfoot is much better behaved.\\\"  
He pulls his shirt sleeve up to reveal a tattoo of Padfoot asleep on his forearm.  
Without so much as another word on the subject Sirius helps me to my feet and we move into the glade to have a look about.


	14. Reading Minds

~Sirius\\\' POV~  
I smile at Remus as we walk into the glade, I thought before that he must have read my mind but now I\\\'m sure he has. The stream runs along one side of the clearing, close to the trees and then cuts diagonally across the north end and back into the woods. I can picture a cozy little home nestled here so easily. But damn it\\\'s hot.  
\\\"Everything all right Love?\\\" Remus asks me with a concerned look.  
\\\"Sorry, I was just thinking about how six months ago I would have done anything to be warm and now I’m complaining about the heat,\\\" I laugh, just to make sure neither of them takes this too seriously, once you\\\'ve healed a wound it can\\\'t do you much harm unless you let it. Harry\\\'s looking around as if deciding something, \\\"What’s up Kiddo?\\\" Remus looks at me a bit reproachfully for the repeated use of \\\"kiddo\\\" but I\\\'ll explain it later.  
\\\"I was just wondering if the trees are high enough to play Quidditch in here,\\\" Harry tells me with a smile.  
I too look appraisingly at the height of the trees, \\\"Should be, as long as you’re careful.\\\"  
He smiles happily and starts to follow the stream again. I make my way over to where Remus is standing, looking around with passing interest. I wrap my arms around him, \\\"This is perfect Love, how did you know it was here?\\\"  
\\\"Aeneas and I used to play here as children, Uncle Nereus’ house was on the other side of these woods.\\\"  
\\\"Then I suppose I can for give him for calling you Julie,\\\" I try with a smile.  
\\\"I know you’ll never forgive Ares and Moira but Aeneas isn’t so bad. He wrote to me after you were arrested, asking if there was anything he could do.\\\"  
\\\"And what did he have to say for himself about turning his back on you in the first place?\\\" I know I shouldn\\\'t sound angry but I can\\\'t help it, I still am.  
\\\"Siri, I know you’ll never understand but he was fifteen, there was no way he was going to turn his back on his family because they treated us badly, and as much as I agree with you that no one should support that kind of intolerance it’s too much to ask a kid to give up everything over it. Putting that on his shoulders makes you as closed minded as my parents Sirius.\\\"  
By the stars he\\\'s still good at that guilt thing. I feel like an utter prat. \\\"He didn’t have to do a single thing to his family to let you know he didn’t feel that way,\\\" It\\\'s not much of a defense but it\\\'ll have to do.  
He curls a lock of my hair around his finger, \\\"We all make mistakes Love, those of us who are truly intelligent know which ones to forgive.\\\"  
\\\"You always forgive me.\\\"  
\\\"Exactly,\\\" He\\\'s smiling as he turns to face me. After a long slow kiss he pulls away, reluctantly, \\\"We should go ahead and set up the unplottable spell, while we’re here.\\\"  
\\\"Getting right to business Love?\\\" I ask with a disappointed laugh.  
\\\"I want this to be a safe place for us, for Harry. I want to go to bed at night knowing the most pressing concern before us is whether or not the silencing charm is strong enough.\\\"  
I do my best to put on my fallen angel smile and hope it’s still endearing. Leaning forward ever so slightly I whisper in his ear, \\\"Well since you put it that way...\\\" I slide my hand down his thigh.  
He stops my efforts to distract him with a sultry smile and a purred, \\\"Later Love.\\\"  
\\\"I’ll hold you to that,\\\" I warn him.  
\\\"I’d rather you held me to this,\\\" He presses himself against me, \\\"but that’s for later too.\\\"  
He steps away from me and I feel bereft. I really need to talk to Harry about giving us some alone time.  
Harry is calling to me. \\\"What Kiddo?\\\" I shout back.  
He laughs, \\\"I said, ‘Can I follow the stream and see if there\\\'s a lake or pond at the end?\\\'\\\"  
\\\"Sure, we’ll be right here but don’t get too far,\\\" it may not be the safest decision but this is one of those times when it\\\'s best if we let him be a kid.  
\\\"Alright Sirius, I wasn’t about to ask in front of him but why do you keep calling Harry kiddo? He’s starting to get annoyed with it.\\\"  
\\\"It’s stupid,\\\" I avoid the question.  
\\\"Just tell me Love,\\\" the determination in his voice tells me he\\\'s not going to back down.  
\\\"He reminds me so much of James sometimes. I look at him and I’m sure it’s James. I don’t want to call him Prongs, I don’t want him to think I just see him as James back in my life. I want him to know I care about him for /him/, not his parents. So every time I see James in him I call him ‘kiddo\\\' to stop myself from calling him James or Prongs.\\\"  
He pulls me back into his arms, \\\"That’s not stupid Love, and I think he’ll even understand when you’re ready to tell him.\\\" I do my best to laugh it off but he sees through me, \\\"He’s not James and the fact that you see James in him doesn’t mean you want him to replace James, there’s nothing to feel guilty about.\\\"  
\\\"You really do read my mind, Love,\\\" I mumble to him with a warm smile.  
\\\"I know you well enough I don’t have to Sirius,\\\" He looks about again, \\\"Now help me with this so we can join Harry at the pond.\\\"  
I laugh for real this time and help him perform the spell that will keep our land off maps. When we\\\'re done I take off along the stream bank at a run, \\\"Catch me if you can!\\\"  
\\\"You are so in for it Padfoot!\\\" He shouts playfully after me.  
He catches me at the edge of the pond and our combined momentum sends both of us sprawling into the water. I sit up with a lap full of soaking wet Remus to find Harry laughing himself silly from a low branch of a nearby tree.  
\\\"Don’t make me throw you in!\\\" I shout up at him.  
\\\"It’s not my fault you two were chasing each other about!\\\" He manages with a broad smile.  
Remus gets to his feet and helps me up. I pull Harry out of the tree, \\\"That may be so, but it is your fault you laughed Harry, and I think it’s our turn.\\\" I push him into the pond with a good natured chuckle. He gets up shaking the water off himself. \\\"I thought you said you weren’t a puppy!\\\"  
\\\"Very funny,\\\" he grumbles at me, \\\"Can we get back to the castle now?\\\"  
\\\"Why? It’s a wonderful day for a swim,\\\" Remus asks looking confused.  
\\\"I can’t swim,\\\" He says sounding guilty, \\\"at least not very well.\\\"  
\\\"I’ll have to teach you sometime,\\\" I say in an offhand manner.  
Remus seems to consider me for a second, \\\"Why don’t you two head back to the castle? I want to head London and hire an architect, I’ll meet you there soon, okay?\\\"  
With a glance at Harry I steal a kiss and smile, \\\"Hurry back Love.\\\"  
Harry and I take the portkey back to Hogwarts. We reach his room and sit beside the fire. Now\\\'s as good a time as any to ask him abut visiting his friends. \\\"Harry? You know we both love you, don’t you?\\\"  
\\\"Of course I know Sirius, what wrong?\\\" He shifts nervously forward in his chair.  
I give him a reassuring smile, \\\"Nothing’s wrong. I just have a favor to ask of you and I want to be sure you know I’m asking for my own reasons.\\\"  
Now he\\\'s looking at me as if I\\\'m about to tell him the secret to the perfect Quidditch game, \\\"What is it Sirius?\\\"  
\\\"Would you mind spending some time at the Weasleys’? Just a few days. I’d like to take Remus away on a bit of a holiday, just the two of us.\\\"  
To my astonishment he positively beams at me. \\\"A bit of a second honeymoon? I’d be glad to stay at the Weasleys’ if they’ll have me. Do us all a bit of a favor and make it a week.\\\"  
Despite being a bit shocked I laugh, \\\"Have we been that bad?\\\"  
\\\"Truth be told, yes but you’ve earned some time to yourselves as well.\\\"  
\\\"We don’t deserve you,\\\" I get up and hug him tightly.  
\\\"You’re wrong there. You’ve given me back the thing I’ve missed most in my life-family,\\\" He says the word with such reverence, as if speaking it too harshly would make it slip from reality.  
\\\"Why don’t you write to Ron? And don’t mention this to Remus, I want to surprise him,\\\" I add with a conspiratorial smile.  
\\\"If you can keep a secret I can.\\\"  
I get and leave the room. I don\\\'t know how he goes from serious, mature and insightful to sweet, innocent and young so quickly. I can see that he\\\'s still not sure how to be a child but I\\\'m glad to see him managing it anyway.

~Remus’ POV~  
I return to the castle happy with my decision. The architect I\\\'ve hired has talent, she works with a top rate construction crew and most of all she\\\'s discreet. I pause at Harry\\\'s door but then I notice that ours is ajar. I enter the room to find Sirius reading the morning paper, again. \\\"Looking for something Love?\\\"   
He smiles at me like the cat that caught the canary, \\\"I remembered seeing an article about your peacock...\\\"  
I roll my eyes at him, \\\"You know you could have asked whatever you want to know straight away.\\\"  
\\\"But what fun is that? So he tried to \\\'interview\\\' you?\\\"  
I settle into his lap, \\\"Among other things.\\\"  
\\\"I had a feeling. Do tell,\\\" His expression is playful but I can see the jealousy in his eyes.  
I must admit I enjoy knowing that he not only loves me but worries that someone else might catch my eye. Thankfully he feels similarly about my own jealous streak as well, \\\"It was about four years ago. This cute little fishing village was having a problem with Grindylows, the people were getting away easy enough by they couldn\\\'t fish with the ruddy things in the water. You remember we figured out in fourth year that a tickling charm incapacitates them? So, I took the job. It took about two days to round them all up and when I was finished the towns people insisted on celebrating. I stumbled home as pissed as I\\\'ve ever been in my life and barely made it to my bed before I passed out. At eight o\\\'clock the next morning there was a knocking on the door. Moira did a really good job when she taught me that manners should be as ingrained as instincts I guess because hung over as I was I answered the damn door. And then worse yet, I invited him and offered him tea. He must have taken this as a good sign because he started flashing me this candle bright smile which, I\\\'m sure you can imagine, was rather painful. I\\\'m sure he thought he was flirting. I had the impression in the moment that it was a nervous tick. He kept telling me how /clever/ it was to use a tickling charm and asking just /how/ I ever thought of it. As out of it as I was I knew better than to talk to him. We finished the tea and I took the cups back into the kitchen, politely letting him know it was time to leave as I exited the room. Next thing I knew he was in the kitchen with me. That fool actually walked in my kitchen and put his hands on my hips like he lived there. I knocked him across the kitchen so hard the plaster in the opposite wall cracked, that cost me a good bit of money. He actually had the nerve to ask me, ‘What, I\\\'m not your type?\\\'\\\"  
\\\"And you told him?\\\" He\\\'s now simply amused.  
\\\"That he wasn’t nearly pretty enough for me.\\\"  
Just as he\\\'s about to respond there\\\'s a knock on the still open door. Harry, with laughter in his voice calls to us, \\\"Oi, Sirius, Remus,  
there’s someone here to see you.\\\"  
Without so much as batting an eyelash I return, \\\"Come right in Harry.\\\"  
He shrugs and comes in leading a tall brunette behind him, the architect. I smile at her, \\\"Ms. Maligne right on time.\\\" I shift to free one of Sirius\\\' hands.  
She smiles back, \\\"Hello again Mr. Lupin. You must be Mr. Black,\\\" She offers shaking Sirius\\\' hand, \\\"I’m Yvette Maligne, shall we get started?\\\"  
Harry looks a bit confused as he moves over to the empty chair beside us. I lean over to him, \\\"She’s the architect.\\\"  
He nods and immediately begins trying not to look bored. I do my best not to laugh. Two hours later it was done, we had plans for our new home. Harry was helpful, suggesting we put in a library downstairs and a room for the owls in the attic. I could tell from the look on his face that having his own bathroom was beyond a mere shock. Not that Sirius and I neglected ourselves at all. I almost had to send Harry out of the room when Sirius starting telling her about the tub he wants in our bathroom, he had me practically purring from the thought alone. Our room is spacious and I have a feeling that\\\'s because he intends to buy a big bed, which I certainly won\\\'t object to. In part to insulate the noise from the rest of the house we also have a large sitting room. Then there\\\'s the one unpleasant thing we couldn\\\'t escape, the basement. Large, thick walled, and with only one access it should hold us on the full moon but I\\\'m not chancing it, I\\\'ll definitely be asking Dumbledore to help me to set up some extra wards to protect Harry from me when I can\\\'t do it myself.  
Ms. Maligne smiles at us, \\\"There, all finished. It shouldn’t take more than a week.\\\"  
\\\"And will we need to meet with you again before then?\\\" Sirius asks her.  
\\\"No, not at all sir,\\\" She says giving him a helpful smile. \\\"You gentlemen have a good night, I’ll show myself out.\\\"  
Harry yawns as if he hasn\\\'t slept in days. Sirius laughs, \\\"Off to bed kiddo.\\\"  
Harry gets up and stumbles out of the room with a cheerful, \\\"Night!\\\"  
Harry, smart boy that he is closed the door behind him. Sirius smiles, \\\"So Love, who is pretty enough for you?\\\"  
\\\"You want the truth?\\\" I ask him shifting ever so slightly, preparing for my attack. \\\"No one.\\\"  
He looks at me with a challenging expression, \\\"Is that so?\\\"  
I give him a coy smile, \\\"Well there was this one person, once...\\\"  
\\\"Person?\\\" He asks with a raised eyebrow, damn that\\\'s sexy.  
\\\"He had long dark hair that I couldn’t help but tangle my hands in,\\\" I do just that. \\\"And these eyes, they were like to storm clouds and every time I looked into them I got swept away and didn’t care if I ever got back.\\\"  
\\\"And what happened to him?\\\"  
\\\"If he’s lucky, rather a lot.\\\"  
\\\"Luck has nothing to do with it Love.\\\"  
\\\"Is that so?\\\"  
\\\"You\\\'ve said it yourself, I\\\'m irresistible.\\\"  
\\\"And fortunately for you I wasn\\\'t just saying it.\\\" I slip my hands down and pull his shirt out of the waist of his jeans, \\\"You should wear silk more often Padfoot, it makes you even more touchable.\\\" Slowly I start to unbutton it, taking my time with each button, not moving the shirt in any real way until I reach the top button, \\\"Not that I prefer you dressed, quite the contrary, but silk is definitely a plus when you have to be dressed.\\\"  
\\\"You’re still such a tease,\\\" he tries to growl at me but it comes out in more of a rough purr.  
My hands descend again, the silk shirt forgotten at least momentarily. \\\"And these jeans. You know what you do to me in jeans,\\\" With that I unbutton them too but leave them zipped for the moment.  
I claim his lips in a deep, hungry kiss. I feel his hands move between us and unclasp my robes. \\\"I’m not finished with you yet,\\\" I  
warn him.  
\\\"I should hope not, that would be downright cruel of you.\\\"  
I kiss him again and lower the zipper of his jeans at the same excruciating pace I\\\'d used on his shirt. Then I stand up, shrugging my robes off, and pull him to his feet. With a tiny move of my fingers the shirt drops from his shoulders and drifts to the floor.  
The jeans however are tight and it takes a joint effort to send them cascading down to join the rest of our clothes on the floor. I kick off my boots and he does the same.  
Slightly impatient from my teasing he grabs my hips and pulls me to him, reclaiming my lips and he pulls both of is back unto the bed. I love the way he looks at me when he knows the teasing is almost over, his eyes darker with lust his lips swollen, it\\\'s always all I can do to finish teasing him first. \\\"A bit impatient aren’t you?\\\"  
When he gives a soft moan instead of an answer I take pity on him. I prepare him gently, loving the soft sounds he makes. When he\\\'s ready he pulls my lips to his again and says, \\\"Now Remus, please,\\\" before kissing me again, deep and needy.  
Even after all these years it feels like coming home to be inside Sirius. I slide my hands back into his hair, I adore his hair. I want  
to tell him how much but words have started to fail me. He smiles as if he knows what I\\\'m thinking. He doesn\\\'t speak but I swear I hear his voice, ‘Thinking about my hair at a time like this?\\\'  
I\\\'m a bit confused but I reach down and grasp him firmly thinking ‘Well I could contemplate this delicious piece of flesh but we both already know how much I adore that.\\\'  
He laughs and pulls me down into a kiss, ‘But still Love my hair?\\\'  
‘I happen to love your hair,\\\' I feel him laugh against my lips, ‘How long have you know this is possible?\\\'  
‘Not sure.\\\'  
‘How can you be not sure?\\\'  
‘Can we talk about this later?\\\'  
‘What would you rather talk about?\\\'  
‘Less talk, more action Remus.\\\'  
‘Was that a demand?\\\'  
‘I’d beg but I don’t think I could manage just now.\\\'  
I think I\\\'ve just discovered a whole new way to tease him, but that will have to wait for another time. I speed my pace back up and start stroking him in time, wringing pants and moans from his lips. When he cries out in release I can\\\'t hold off any longer and follow him over the edge. As we both come back down he finds my lips again. ‘Thank you.\\\'  
My turn to laugh, ‘You\\\'re welcome Love.\\\' I pull out and settle beside him, amused once again by his bereft little sigh.  
I try my voice out again, it\\\'s still a bit rough, \\\"So how long have you known?\\\"  
‘At least you don\\\'t pass out on me anymore,\\\' \\\"I’m really not sure, it was before everything but I can’t remember when exactly.\\\"  
\\\"How could you suspect me if you knew what was going on in my head?\\\"  
\\\"I never suspected you Remus, and I never said I did. I asked you to forgive me, I didn’t say it was for that. Part of the reason I convinced them to use Peter instead of me was that if I was their secret keeper I’d have to leave you, go into hiding, maybe for years. And I couldn\\\'t stand the thought of it, let alone trying to live like that. I told Jamie and he understood. Neither of us suspected Peter in the least. I knew if I told you we were going to switch you’d ask me why and I’d have to tell you. And I knew you\\\'d try to convince me not to do it, to protect James, Lily and Harry above all else. You would have told me we could take some time apart, if it kept them safe and I didn\\\'t want to hear that. So I didn\\\'t tell you. That\\\'s what I needed forgiveness for.\\\"  
\\\"Of course I forgive you Sirius, what’s done is done, we both know that. I used to pass out on you?\\\" I\\\'m sure he can tell I want an  
honest answer despite the laughter in my voice.  
\\\"Well, you did. It used to be two or three minutes of pillow talk and you were out like a light...\\\"  
\\\"You learn something new everyday. I’ll stay up talking to you all night if you want me to Love, I just never realized you wanted that.\\\"  
He sounds a bit unsure as he says \\\"I do.\\\"  
\\\"Then from now on I will. I promise. But it’s been a long day, can we /both/ go to sleep now?\\\"  
\\\"Of course Love,\\\" He gives me one more deep, intense kiss and then closes his eyes as he pulls me closer.  
\\\"Night,\\\" his reply is an incoherent mumble and he thinks I fall asleep fast.


	15. Holiday

~Harry’s POV~  
I\\\'m awakened by Hedwig tapping on the window. \\\"\\\'Morning girl,\\\" I mumble as I let her in. She lands on my shoulder and waits patiently for me to remove Ron\\\'s letter. I give her an owl treat and then she nibbles on my ear as I read.  
\\\"Dear Harry,  
We’d love to have you over. I just got a letter from Bill, he’s going to come home to go to the Quidditch world cup with us. He won’t get here until August but I’m sure Sirius and Professor Lupin will let you come back to meet him, and Dad asked Charlie to come too. Mum says I can invite you and Hermione as well.  
Dad went on a raid to Malfoy Manor the other day. They didn\\\'t find any dark arts stuff but they found other things. Love letters from, sit down before you read this Harry, Snape only a few days old. Magazines full of wizards, most of them completely starkers. And all sorts of things I never want to hear about again. And Dad says Lucius Malfoy\\\'s always trying to convince his ministry friends to make laws limiting the rights of same sex couples too. I wish I\\\'d been there to see Draco\\\'s face when they read those letters aloud! I think Fred and George managed to steal a couple. We\\\'ll read them when you get here.   
Anyway, see you soon, tell Sirius and Professor Lupin I said hi,  
Ron\\\"  
I drop the paper to floor, collapsing with the force of the giggles over taking me. After a minute or so there\\\'s a knock on the door and Sirius lets himself in. \\\"Harry, what\\\'s wrong?\\\"  
I try to stop laughing long enough to tell him but fail. Sirius lifts me into one of the chairs easily. I finally manage to compose myself enough to speak. \\\"I got a letter from Ron.\\\"  
\\\"What’s wrong? Did something happen?\\\" Sirius asks anxiously.  
\\\"No, I’m laughing. Mr. Weasley did a raid at Malfoy Manor and the found some interesting things that belonged to Lucius.\\\"  
\\\"Such as?\\\" Sirius asks with an evil glint in his eyes.  
I try to keep control of myself as I tell him. \\\"Love letters...\\\"  
I leave it hanging, and he picks it up, \\\"Who from?\\\"  
\\\"Snape,\\\" I provide shortly and we both collapse back into the chairs laughing.  
\\\"That’s not all either,\\\" I add as we begin to recover, \\\"There were magazines and... er supplies as well.\\\"  
Sirius falls out of the chair he\\\'s laughing so hard. Remus comes into to see what\\\'s gotten into us, after a moment of Sirius whispering and giggling in his ear Remus too collapses onto the floor giggling.   
When we all recover Sirius clears his throat as if to bring some semblance of order to the conversation, \\\"Did Ron have anything else to say Harry?\\\"  
\\\"They’ve invited me to spend a week at the burrow,\\\" I say trying to sound as if Sirius and I hadn\\\'t planned this ahead of time.  
\\\"Really?\\\" Remus asks attempting to hide how pleased he is to hear this.  
\\\"Can I go?\\\" I give him a pleading expression and get a glance that says clearly that I\\\'m laying it on too thick for Sirius.   
\\\"I don’t mind if you don’t Sirius,\\\" He says turning to him with an expression that tends to prompt something along the lines of ‘time  
for bed Kiddo\\\' from Sirius.  
\\\"Have fun. You can take Ron his owl, it’s driving the other one mad,\\\" Sirius says lightly.  
\\\"Which reminds me, we need to name the other owl,\\\" Remus adds.  
\\\"I can’t think of anything,\\\" I tell them.  
\\\"Harry, I’ve been meaning to ask, where did you come up Hedwig?\\\" Sirius asks me.  
\\\"I found it in my History of Magic book after Hagrid bought her for me,\\\" I tell him confused as to why he\\\'s asking.  
\\\"Do you know who Hedwig was, to muggles anyway?\\\" Sirius asks me as he stands up.  
\\\"No, I don’t,\\\" I tell him honestly.  
\\\"She was the patron saint of orphaned children,\\\" He tells me with an odd smile, then helps Remus back to his feet as well.  
\\\"She was?\\\" He nods. I\\\'m astonished, I didn\\\'t have any idea. It\\\'s quite a coincidence.  
\\\"Anyway, how about Liberius?\\\" Sirius offers softly.  
\\\"What’s it mean?\\\" I ask softly.  
\\\"Free,\\\" Remus provides quickly, smiling at me.  
\\\"So kiddo, when are you leaving?\\\" Sirius asks as kindly despite the bluntness of the question.  
\\\"I was thinking, just after lunch, if that’s possible.\\\"  
\\\"I bit eager hmm?\\\" Remus asks lightly, still smiling with the mirth of such a light start to the morning.  
\\\"Ron has some things to show me,\\\" Upon seeming the questioning look from Sirius I add, \\\"The twins have made some new... inventions.\\\" It\\\'s probably true, and even if it\\\'s not I\\\'m not going to tell them that the twins stole things from the ministry of magic.  
\\\"I’m sure we can work it out. We need a minute alone, could we meet you in the great hall in fifteen minutes?\\\" Sirius asks me softly and I know my cue.  
\\\"Sure, see you in a few minutes!\\\" I practically dashed from the room without more than the quickest glance at a bewildered looking Remus. When I got to the great hall I was greeted by an unexpectedly welcome sight. For the first time since before the trial Snape is at breakfast sitting next to Professor McGonagall who seems to be pointedly ignoring him. I manage not to giggle but I\\\'m smiling widely as I take the open seat next to Dumbledore.  
\\\"Good to see you in such high spirits my boy,\\\" Dumbledore comments returning my grin. \\\"I suppose they’re having a bit of a lie in?\\\"  
\\\"No, Sir, they’re having a discussion, they’ll be out in a moment,\\\" This earns me a glare from Snape and I can\\\'t help it, I do giggle this time.  
\\\"I see, one of Sirius’ famous plots I suppose,\\\" Dumbledore comments misunderstanding my grin.  
It however is true and I look away from Snape and nod, \\\"Indeed.\\\"  
Before anything else can be said, or misunderstood Remus and Sirius arrived unashamedly clinging to each other, I assume Remus liked his surprise. Sirius glances around the table and laughs as his eyes pass over Snape.  
\\\"It seems everyone is in good spirits today!\\\" Dumbledore calls out beginning to chuckle himself.  
\\\"It more than seems so Albus, if we find you in good spirits as well,\\\" Remus makes it a question.  
\\\"Rather thank you, I’ve had some amusing news from my brother just this morning,\\\" Dumbledore tells him.  
\\\"Glad to hear it. Anything you wish to share?\\\" He asks politely.  
He glances at me before saying, \\\"Not in present company.\\\"  
Remus looks at him a minute and then laughs, \\\"We’ve had some interesting news as well, but it came to Harry, so he’ll have to decide to share it or not.\\\" This sets Sirius and myself laughing again.  
I could feel Snape\\\'s glare, and knew he was aware that his little secret had been uncovered.  
\\\"Not ‘everyone\\\' is in good spirits Headmaster,\\\" Snape remarks icily to Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore\\\'s eyes continue to twinkle but his expression turns concerned, \\\"What has gone wrong for you Serevus?\\\"  
\\\"I too have received news not for present company’s ears and it was not good,\\\" He\\\'s almost snarling. As if confirming his suspicious Remus, Sirius and I laugh with renewed enthusiasm.  
Knowing he was now aware that we knew Sirius threw caution to the wind, \\\"What is it Snape? Is ‘Lucy\\\' panicking?\\\"  
Remus and I nearly fall out of our chairs and Snape\\\'s extremely pale skin flushes bright red.  
He bristles, \\\"Who ever told you all about that should be ashamed of themselves, that was private business!\\\" His eyes flash and a new kind of fury comes to him. \\\"And as for \\\'Lucy\\\' they are no longer my business.\\\" He looks near tears.  
Sympathy flickers across Remus\\\' eyes, but then it fades as quickly as it came. Sirius however seems to find this a perfect place to act civil, \\\"Not to be cruel but you had to know it would happen, Lucy being who they are.\\\"  
\\\"Yes well it never mattered until your friends decided to interfere, what was it, one last cruelty you could do me?\\\" His accusation is sharp, he has gotten himself under control again.   
\\\"We had nothing to do with it,\\\" I defend quickly, knowing it\\\'s not my place but not allowing that to stop me.  
\\\"You well know why this happened, and it’s a wonder it hadn’t happened before,\\\" Remus adds in that guilt inducing tone.  
He nods curtly, accepting this. \\\"As you well know, one does not always choose who they consort with, not fully anyway,\\\" With this he glares at Sirius again.  
Remus rests a hand over Sirius\\\' \\\"You may not have chosen your path freely but I did. And I still do,\\\" This last bit was spoken directly to Sirius, who smiled.  
\\\"I alas had no choice, once you stole my heart I was never free to leave, not that I’ve ever even had cause to think of it,\\\" His voice is low though all can hear him and they have effectively ended the fight with Snape who looks disgusted but returns to his food.  
Professor McGonagall turns to Dumbledore with a puzzled expression, \\\"Lucy?\\\"  
Dumbledore laughs and whispers the details to her. She does not laugh, or glance at Snape, but a smile graces her lips. The rest of  
the meal passes pleasantly enough despite the dark and brooding addition of Snape to the table.  
Sirius pulled Remus and I out to the pitch directly after breakfast. \\\"Fly with us Remus, a bit of fun together before we bid  
Harry farewell,\\\" He pleads lightly with Remus.  
Remus laughed and nodded, \\\"But remember I’m not nearly as talented on a broom as either of you.\\\"  
\\\"Rubbish!\\\" Sirius cries opening the broom shed and obviously not accepting any further discussion of the matter.  
After a few minutes of flying in circles I challenge Sirius to a race and we head down the field at top speed. I beat him of course, I\\\'m lighter. He laughs and congratulates me and speeds off to where Remus is watching us race. \\\"Race me Love, it’s fun!\\\" He calls when they\\\'re close together.  
\\\"No Siri,\\\" Remus says firmly. Sirius looks annoyed. Suddenly Remus takes off at full speed, \\\"But you can chase me!\\\"  
Sirius shouts after him, \\\"Tease!\\\" He does his best to catch up but Remus has quite a lead.  
Remus stops by the goal posts and Sirius finally catches him, wrapping his arms around Remus\\\' waist and pulling him close, broom and all. I can\\\'t hear them and take the moment to check my watch. We\\\'ve already been playing for a half hour.  
When I looked back over Sirius was resting in one of the goal posts like a bird on a perch watching Remus dive gracefully. Sirius was right, he was rather good on a broom. Perhaps not at Quidditch for whatever reason but he could definitely fly. He looked up to Sirius suddenly, \\\"I’d missed this Love, thank you for convincing me to come!\\\"  
Sirius flew over to me with a smile, \\\"Want to shoot some goals?\\\"  
I agree and we spend the rest of the two hours taking turns acting as keeper. Sirius far outshines the rest of us there.  
I pack a bag in a hurry, deciding not to take all my things with me this time and go back to Sirius\\\' and Remus\\\' room. There\\\'s another portkey waiting on the table. They both stop their own packing when I come in. \\\"Ready Harry?\\\" Remus asks.  
\\\"Yes, are you both coming to see me off at the burrow?\\\" I ask.  
\\\"Sure,\\\" Sirius says with a smile, \\\"We’ve got to apologize to Molly for all the trouble in advance.\\\"  
\\\"Besides I’d like to see the look on Ron’s face when you two give him... That.\\\" He\\\'s pointing at the small owl. Who Liberius is looking at murderously.  
\\\"That reminds me kiddo, are you taking Hedwig with you?\\\" Sirius asks me.  
\\\"I think he should, in case there’s trouble,\\\" Remus says very sensibly.  
\\\"I’ll go get her,\\\" I say quickly and dropping my bag on the table and hurrying back for her.  
When she sees the smaller owl she gives an indignant hoot and I laugh, \\\"It’s only a week Hedwig, I promise. Now Liberius is a permanent addition to the family,\\\" I tell her bringing her cage close to his, him she gave an approving hoot to.  
Sirius laughs. \\\"Thought you’d like him,\\\" He says conspiratorially to Hedwig.  
She seems rather unhappy with me as we step away from Liberius and back to the port key. A moment later we\\\'re at the front door of the burrow, owls and all.  
Mr. Weasley opens the door, \\\"Sirius, Remus, Harry, how good to see you all!\\\" He calls brightly.  
\\\"Good to see you as well Arthur,\\\" Sirius grins at him.  
\\\"Hello,\\\" Remus offers quickly.  
\\\"Thanks for having me Mr. Weasley.\\\" He leads us into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley is talking to Ginny. \\\"Hullo Mrs. Weasley, Ginny,\\\" I said happily.  
\\\"Harry Dear! Good to see you,\\\" Mrs. Weasley says as she gets up and hugs me tightly.  
Mr. Weasley steps forward, \\\"Molly, This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.\\\"  
She nods knowingly, \\\"Good to meet both of you.\\\" She shakes each of their hands.  
\\\"Nice to meet you as well Molly,\\\" Sirius comments lightly, \\\"Do you mind if I call you Molly?\\\"  
\\\"Not at all, anyone who helps Harry get away from those muggles is practically family,\\\" She says sweetly.  
\\\"We’ve been adopted!\\\" Sirius jokes to Remus and Mrs. Weasley smiles. \\\"Really though, we’ve heard quite a lot about you from Harry as well as Arthur and it’s good to finally meet you.\\\"  
\\\"I haven’t heard that much about you but I meant what I said, you’re always welcome here.\\\" Then she addresses Remus, \\\"Now you, Remus I have heard a good deal about. The children all tell me you’re one of the best teachers they’ve ever had.\\\"  
Remus colors a bit, \\\"I\\\'m glad to hear they’re all so fond of me.\\\"  
\\\"Who wouldn’t be?\\\" Sirius asks with a sweet smile.  
As all their attention has centered back on each other for the moment Mrs. Weasley gives them each an appraising look. She frowns at Sirius\\\' extremely long hair but seems very approving of Remus on the whole. Remus seems to remember where they are and gives us all an embarrassed smile, \\\"We should be off. Nice meeting you Molly, have a good summer Ginny. Goodbye Arthur. Behave Harry, and owl us if you need anything.\\\"  
Sirius gives me a smile that\\\'s pure trouble, \\\"Very good meeting you Molly. Glad to see you both again Ginny, Arthur. Have fun Kiddo, We’ll see you in a week.\\\"  
I follow them to the door and hug them both. \\\"I’ll try to behave I promise,\\\" I tell them honestly.  
\\\"Don’t try too hard,\\\" Sirius whispers to me but from his half hidden laugh I assume Remus heard him. They turn away and with a soft pop they\\\'re gone. I do hope they have fun, and that they return a bit calmer.  
I turn back inside just as Ron reaches the bottom of the stairs, \\\"Harry! I thought I heard you, come upstairs, Fred and George are\\\" the briefest pause, \\\"writing to Oliver Wood, we’ll let him know you’re here.\\\"  
I smile and follow him up stairs quickly. We pass Percy\\\'s room and it\\\'s deathly quiet. \\\"Some thing\\\'s wrong with him,\\\" Ron whispers, \\\"He’s broken up with Penny and he won’t come out. Hermes has been gone a week.\\\"  
I shrug, not knowing what to tell him. We continue up to the twins\\\' room.  
George gives me a positively dangerous smile as I enter the room, \\\"Here you are at last!\\\"  
\\\"You were waiting on me?\\\"  
\\\"Ron insisted,\\\" Fred says grumpily. \\\"And Mum made us stop trying to find out what’s wrong with Percy so we’ve been rather bored.\\\"  
George picks up a piece of parchment from the desk, \\\"Shall I?\\\" We all nod and he opens it.  
\\\"Dear Lucius,  
It’s been lonely here without your visits, are you sure you cannot slip away to see me? I miss you terribly and surely your business allows a little time to yourself. I would not ask such a thing except that the stress of being stuck in the same building as Black and the werewolf for so long is starting to effect me. Not to mention the farce of a trial going on so close by. At the very least please answer my letter, I could use a few friendly words.   
Yours,  
Severus\\\"  
I try to laugh with the rest but feel a bit of sympathy for what I\\\'d seen at breakfast. I still don\\\'t like him but I can\\\'t laugh at this misfortune, it would be cruel. Before they notice that I\\\'m not as amused as I should be I speak up, \\\"Let’s go see if we can’t find out what’s up with Percy.\\\"  
\\\"Not us,\\\" Fred declares firmly, \\\"He’ll run straight to Mum.\\\"  
\\\"Ron?\\\" I try again.  
\\\"Sure, what can it hurt?\\\"  
So Ron and I start back down to Percy\\\'s room. I knock on Percy\\\'s door. \\\"Percy?\\\" I call softly.  
He comes to the door looking as if he hasn\\\'t slept in days. \\\"Harry? Is there something I can help you with?\\\"  
\\\"I thought perhaps you needed someone to talk to, and I thought perhaps you’d be willing to talk to me.\\\" It wasn\\\'t entirely a lie. I may have been motivated mostly by curiosity but he was more likely to speak to me than to one of his brothers, it only because I save the teasing for when he\\\'s not present.  
Percy looks at me suspiciously, \\\"I guess so, but not in front of Ron.\\\" I turn to Ron and he nods and starts upstairs in a hurry.  
Percy opens the door the rest of the way to let me in. The room is a mess. The rubbish basket is overflowing with crumpled parchment and the laundry hasn\\\'t been done in days.  
\\\"You are upset,\\\" I comment tactlessly. Too much time with Sirius I suppose.  
He doesn\\\'t acknowledge that so I try something else, \\\"What happened with Penny?\\\"  
He looks at me with a humorless smile, \\\"I couldn’t keep lying to her.\\\"  
\\\"And by that you mean?\\\" I push softly knowing he won\\\'t just tell me anything, that I have to ask the right questions.  
\\\"I didn’t love Penny, not that way anyway,\\\" He says softly not looking at me.  
\\\"And what made you realize that?\\\" One step at a time. \\\"Was it someone else?\\\"  
He laughs lightly, \\\"Good guess.\\\"  
Concealing my annoyance I push on, \\\"Who?\\\"  
He looks away. \\\"Shall I guess then?\\\" When he doesn\\\'t acknowledge me I do just that. \\\"Katie?\\\" He shakes his head no. \\\"Angelina?\\\"  
\\\"No.\\\"  
\\\"Alicia?\\\"  
\\\"No?\\\"  
\\\"Hermione?\\\"  
\\\"No.  
\\\"Sally Anne Perks?\\\"  
\\\"No.\\\"  
\\\"Roger Davies?\\\"  
\\\"No. But you’re getting closer,\\\" He admits quietly.  
I decide to drop who and address the issue of why he hasn\\\'t told anyone he\\\'s gay.  
\\\"Does anyone else know Percy?\\\"  
\\\"Besides you and Penny. Only one other person.\\\"  
\\\"Your Mum won’t approve?\\\" I try my best guess first.  
He laughs, \\\"No Mum wouldn’t care. Bill\\\'s gay.\\\" That surprises me a little I must admit, but I\\\'ve never been told much about Bill.   
\\\"Then why?\\\" The tactlessness comes back.  
\\\"I’ll give you three guess and tell you all of them are upstairs,\\\" He tells me with a glance at the door.  
\\\"What makes you think they won’t understand? Have they been unkind to Bill about it?\\\"  
He laughs again, \\\"No, but all three of them look up to Bill. Me they enjoy to tease.\\\"  
\\\"I see what you mean,\\\" I admit softly. \\\"But this is serious Percy, I think even they’ll be understanding. What has you locked in your room? It’s not the prospect of telling them.\\\"  
\\\"No, it’s not that,\\\" He says shaking his head.  
I remain silent a moment trying to figure out what question to ask next. \\\"You said someone else knew, is that what’s upset you so much?\\\"  
He nods. \\\"What did he say?\\\"  
\\\"Nothing, and that’s what hurts, being of so little importance.\\\"  
\\\"The twins say Hermes hasn’t returned yet, perhaps he’s still writing his answer,\\\" I try and this jogs a memory. \\\"Percy, is it Oliver?\\\"  
\\\"What gave me away?\\\" He asks with a smile.  
\\\"Hermes. Oliver had Hermes with him when he left Hogwarts. No wonder he was acting so strangely, especially around Remus and Sirius.\\\"  
Percy\\\'s attention is now so fully on me I feel cornered, \\\"What do you mean he\\\'s been acting strangely?\\\"  
\\\"He’s been jumpy and uncomfortable whenever Sirius and Remus are affectionate in front of him.\\\"  
\\\"There’s my answer then,\\\" Percy says miserably.  
\\\"Not necessarily. It could be that he\\\'s not ready to come out Percy, and being around people who are comfortable with who they are make him nervous.\\\"  
\\\"I don’t know Harry. I think if he felt anything for me he would have written back to me already, even if only to tell me he’s confused.\\\"  
I decide to steer the conversation away from this until I can think of something to tell him. \\\"Are you ready to tell your Mum?\\\"  
\\\"I don’t know,\\\" The words are dejected.  
\\\"Things will likely be much easier if you tell them, if nothing else you’ll be able to look to your mum for support.\\\"  
\\\"I suppose you’re right, but not just yet. Not until Hermes returns, whether or not he brings news,\\\" His eyes turn toward the window. I get up and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, \\\"He’ll answer Percy, Oliver isn’t a cruel person, I’m sure he’ll tell you something either way.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you Harry,\\\" He says quietly.  
\\\"I’m going back upstairs. I won’t say anything I promise,\\\" I tell him before slipping back out onto the stairs. When I reach the twins\\\' room again they are in fact actually writing to Oliver. I decide that perhaps it\\\'s best to let them. I can talk to him about Percy once he\\\'s here. The rest of the day way uneventful. Just like game days in Gryffindor Tower Oliver turned up just after sunrise. He seemed eager to get outside, as if he was afraid to face Percy, that could be a bad sign. After we had played for an hour Cedric Diggory showed up as well. As Fred and George debated how to even up the teams I pulled Oliver aside.  
\\\"Oliver, can we talk for a minute?\\\"  
\\\"Sure Harry.\\\" He follows me to the edge of the clearing and we sit beneath a tree. \\\"What did you want to talk about?\\\"  
I see no reason not to get right to the point, \\\"Percy. I know you got his owl Oliver. I know you don’t mean to be but not giving him any answer is cruel.\\\"  
Oliver shook like a leaf, as if I\\\'d just threatened to curse him. \\\"I haven’t decided what to say yet,\\\" He sounds so small and confused.  
I\\\'ve been accustomed to looking up to Oliver and it was a little odd to hear him so lost. \\\"I thought it would be cruel to send a rash answer back when I didn’t know what to say to him.\\\"  
I feel bad for the accusation that he knew what he was doing, \\\"Look Oliver, if you’re confused tell him. Talk to him, it might help you figure things out.\\\" He looks down at the ground as if unwilling to tell me no but meaning it all the same. \\\"You’re here Oliver, it’s the least you can do for hurting him.\\\"  
He looks up with an unsure smile, \\\"Alright Harry, I promise.\\\"  
I walked away giving him a moment to accept what he\\\'s agreed upon.

~Remus’ POV~  
After a long lazy morning Sirius goes to check on Harry. He\\\'s been gone a long while so I follow to investigate. I find both Harry and Sirius heaped on the floor giggling maniacally. I ask what it is, though out loud or not I\\\'m not sure. Sirius sits up and pulls me down beside him. \\\"Arthur raided the Malfoy’s Love...\\\" He whispers in my ear.  
‘And?\\\' I don\\\'t even try to speak to him, he wouldn\\\'t hear me anyway.  
‘And they found some of those magazines full of naked men, and what Harry only felt comfortable calling \\\"supplies.\\\"\\\'  
I start giggling too, ‘And?\\\'  
He moves his lips against my ear, letting Harry think we\\\'re talking but it\\\'s rather distracting. ‘And love letters, from Snape. No wonder the two of them always hated us so, to be stuck with each other, they had to be jealous of what we had.\\\'  
‘And the fact that we didn\\\'t hide like a couple of scared brats,\\\' I add as we both continue to giggle stupidly.  
When we\\\'ve recovered from our giggling fit Sirius asks Harry what else Ron has said as I finish collecting myself. Harry smiles all too innocently, \\\"They\\\'ve invited me to spend a week at the burrow.\\\"  
I know who\\\'s behind this but I try to hide it, \\\"Really?\\\"  
Harry tries to give us puppy eyes but he\\\'s not good at it, \\\"Can I go?\\\"  
I turn on Sirius ready to kiss him breathless for this, \\\"I don\\\'t mind if you don\\\'t Sirius.\\\"  
Sirius hides as much as he can in his gaze as he says, \\\"Have fun. You can take Ron his owl, it’s driving the other one mad.\\\"  
We have a brief discussion about the significance of the name Hedwig and then Sirius throws out \\\"Liberius.\\\" Harry asks what it means and with a smile I tell him, \\\"Free.\\\"  
In a soft tone Sirius asks Harry when he\\\'s leaving and Harry tells him after lunch. I comment on his eagerness and he lies to us but I\\\'m too amused to call him on it.  
\\\"We need a minute alone, could we meet you in the great hall in fifteen minutes?\\\" Sirius asks him in a soft tone.  
I\\\'m a bit perplexed as Harry calls \\\"Sure, see you in a few minutes!\\\" And practically runs away.  
\\\"What have you involved him in Love?\\\" I ask him suspiciously.  
\\\"Suspicion doesn’t suit you Love,\\\" He scolds me softly, meaning that I\\\'m right and he\\\'s up to something. Then again, when isn\\\'t he?  
\\\"What is it you need to say then Padfoot?\\\" I ask pulling him into one of the chairs.  
\\\"I was thinking... with Harry going to the burrow we’re going to be alone, but if we stay here we’ll still have to come out and spend time with the others. So I thought I’d take you on a bit of a Holiday. I’ve booked us a room and a cute little bed and breakfast in the country,\\\" This last bit is whispered in my ear and I shiver with anticipation.  
\\\"All week?\\\" I manage softly.  
\\\"All week. Just you and me and a good bit of privacy,\\\" He adds pulling me closer.  
After a long, breathtaking kiss I pull back slightly, \\\"But we’re not there yet. We have to go have breakfast with Harry.\\\" I slip off his lap and pull him up to stand beside me.  
\\\"Lunch can’t come soon enough,\\\" He whispers in my ear as he warps his arm around me.  
We make our way to the great hall as best we can clinging to each other tightly. I\\\'m grinning like an idiot but I don\\\'t care.  
Sirius laughs when he notices Snape glaring at us. Albus laughs, and comments on everyone being in good spirits. I politely ask him if that includes him, he tells us it does. I comment that we\\\'ve had some good news but that\\\'s it\\\'s up to Harry if he wishes to share. Both Sirius and Harry begin laughing.  
Snape glares at Harry, \\\"Not ‘everyone\\\' is in good spirits Headmaster.\\\"  
Dumbledore feigns concern, \\\"What has gone wrong for you Serevus?\\\"  
\\\"I too have received news not for present company’s ears and it was not good,\\\" He snaps. Sirius Harry and I laugh brightly.  
Sirius gives up all pretense of civility, \\\"What is it Snape?  
Is ‘Lucy\\\' panicking?\\\"  
Harry and I laugh so had I fear we\\\'ll fall out of our chairs and Snape flushes bright scarlet.  
He bristles, \\\"Who ever told you all about that should be ashamed of themselves, that was private business!\\\" His eyes flash and a new kind of fury comes to him. \\\"And as for \\\'Lucy\\\' they are no longer my business.\\\"  
I feel for him, but only for a brief second, he chose Lucius, he brought this on himself. Sirius decides to act civil in light of  
Snape’s pain, \\\"Not to be cruel but you had to know it would happen, Lucy being who they are.\\\"  
\\\"Yes well it never mattered until your friends decided to interfere, what was it, one last cruelty you could do me?\\\" His accusation is sharp, there\\\'s the Snape we know.  
\\\"We had nothing to do with it,\\\" Harry says defensively.  
\\\"You well know why this happened, and it’s a wonder it hadn’t happened before,\\\" I adds in my best disapproving teacher tone.   
He nods curtly, accepting this. \\\"As you well know, one does not always choose who they consort with, not fully anyway,\\\" With this he glares at Sirius again.  
I place my hand over Sirius\\\' \\\"You may not have chosen your path freely but I did. And I still do,\\\" I speak the last words to Sirius, who smiles at me.  
\\\"I alas had no choice, once you stole my heart I was never free to leave, not that I’ve ever even had cause to think of it,\\\" His voice is low and it\\\'s all I can do to keep my resolve not to shag him senseless until we\\\'ve left the castle. The fight with Snape is forgotten.  
Professor McGonagall turns to Dumbledore with a puzzled expression, \\\"Lucy?\\\"  
Albus laughs and explains it to her. It\\\'s been a long time since I saw her smile like that.  
Sirius pulls us out onto the Quidditch pitch. \\\"Fly with us Remus, a bit of fun together before we bid Harry farewell,\\\" He puts on his puppy dog eyes, which are rather effective.   
I laugh and say something about not being as good on a broom as they are. Sirius contradicts me and we take to the air. Harry fly in circles for a moment and then challenges Sirius to race him. When he loses Sirius comes speeding over to where I\\\'m watch them. \\\"Race me Love, it’s fun!\\\"  
\\\"No Siri,\\\" I give him a bit of a stern look and he looks at me annoyed at my refusal to play. I take off past him as fast as I can, \\\"But you can chase me!\\\"  
I hear him shout \\\"Tease!\\\" as he futilely tries to catch me.  
I stop by the far goal posts and he catches me, pulling me close. He whispers in my ear, \\\"You really are a tease you know, making me chase you when I can\\\'t even claim my prize when I catch you.\\\"  
\\\"It’s not my fault that all you can think of is sex Siri.\\\"  
\\\"You’re wrong there Love, it is entirely your fault.\\\"  
\\\"Well you’ll get your reward soon enough Siri, I can promise you that.\\\"  
\\\"And in the mean time I certainly won’t be able to do any flying.\\\"  
\\\"Well sit here and watch me show off for a minute.\\\"  
\\\"That won’t help,\\\" He protests but settles himself in one of the goal post, like he used to when we were young.  
I make a daring drive, one of the things Jamie taught me in hopes of making a seeker out of me. As I pull out of the dive I look up at Sirius, watching me intently, \\\"I’d missed this Love, thank you for convincing me to come!\\\"  
Sirius smiles and flies over to Harry, \\\"want to shoot some goals?\\\"  
I take the first turning at playing keeper though Sirius is far better at it. After awhile we head back inside to our rooms.  
Sirius and I start to pack when we reach the room, hoping to not have to return to the castle after we drop Harry off at the burrow. Of course between encounters with wandering hands and the fact that Harry is eager to see his friends we fail to manage it. \\\"Ready Harry?\\\" I ask as he comes in.  
\\\"Yes, are you both coming to see me off at the burrow?\\\" Harry asks as if he believes this is a dangerous proposition.  
\\\"Sure,\\\" Sirius smiles at him, \\\"We’ve got to apologize to Molly for all the trouble in advance.\\\"  
\\\"Besides I’d like to see the look on Ron’s face when you two give him... That.\\\" I add pointing at the tiny owl, who appears to be in danger of being killed by Liberius.  
\\\"That reminds me kiddo, are you taking Hedwig with you?\\\" Sirius asks.  
\\\"I think he should, in case there’s trouble,\\\" I don’t want her abandoned here, she’s temperamental.  
\\\"I’ll go get her,\\\" Harry drops his bag on the table and hurries to get her.  
When she sees the smaller owl she gives an indignant hoot and Harry laughs, \\\"It’s only a week Hedwig, I promise. Now Liberius is a permanent addition to the family,\\\" He tells her bringing her cage close to his, him she gives an approving hoot to.  
Sirius laughs. \\\"Thought you’d like him,\\\" He says conspiratorially to Hedwig.  
She seems rather annoyed as he steps away from Liberius and back to the port key. A moment later we\\\'re at the front door of the burrow, owls and all.  
Arthur opens the door, \\\"Sirius, Remus, Harry, how good to see you all!\\\" He calls brightly.  
\\\"Good to see you as well Arthur,\\\" Sirius grins at him.  
\\\"Hello,\\\" I add.  
\\\"Thanks for having me Mr. Weasley.\\\" Harry say brightly as Arthur leads us inside. We enter the kitchen where Molly is talking to Ginny. \\\"Hullo Mrs. Weasley, Ginny,\\\" Harry calls to them.  
\\\"Harry Dear! Good to see you,\\\" Molly cries hugging him.  
Arthur introduces us. Molly nods knowingly, \\\"Good to meet both of you.\\\" She shakes each of our hands.  
\\\"Nice to meet you as well Molly,\\\" Sirius comments lightly, \\\"Do you mind if I call you Molly?\\\"  
\\\"Not at all, anyone who helps Harry get away from those muggles is practically family,\\\" She says sweetly.  
\\\"We’ve been adopted!\\\" Sirius jokes and Molly smiles. \\\"Really though, we’ve heard quite a lot about you from Harry as well as Arthur and it’s good to finally meet you.\\\"  
\\\"I haven’t heard that much about you but I meant what I said, you’re always welcome here.\\\" Then she addresses me, \\\"Now you, Remus I have heard a good deal about. The children all tell me you’re one of the best teachers they’ve ever had.\\\"  
I blush, \\\"I\\\'m glad to hear they’re all so fond of me.\\\"  
\\\"Who wouldn’t be?\\\" Sirius asks with a sweet smile.  
With that we\\\'re entirely focused on ear other once again. With an embarrassed smile I excuse us, \\\"We should be off. Nice meeting you Molly, have a good summer Ginny. Goodbye Arthur. Behave Harry, and owl us if you need anything.\\\"  
Sirius gives Harry a wicked smile, \\\"Very good meeting you Molly. Glad to see you both again Ginny, Arthur. Have fun Kiddo, We’ll see you in a week.\\\"  
Harry follows us to the door and hugs us. \\\"I’ll try to behave I promise,\\\" He tells us and I believe him.  
\\\"Don’t try too hard,\\\" Sirius whispers Harry and I try to hide my laugh. We apparate back to Hogsmeade.  
After an hour of entirely unsuccessful attempts to finish packing I literally throw some things in a bag and we\\\'re off. Sirius refuses to let me into the bed and breakfast until I agree to close my eyes and I feel silly while he leads me up he stairs but the owner doesn\\\'t seem the least bit taken aback. I swear I can hear laughter in her voice as she calls, \\\"Watch your step dear, the stairs are a bit steep.\\\"  
Sirius leans in close, \\\"Don’t worry Love, I’ll catch you if you fall.\\\"  
I smile at him, \\\"Promise?\\\"  
Before I can test it we\\\'re at the top of the stair. The owners speaks to us again, \\\"Here we are gentlemen, enjoy yourselves.\\\"  
\\\"Oh, we will,\\\" Sirius assures her in a voice that makes my knees weak.  
Sirius slips the blind fold off as she walks away. She gives me a knowing smile, \\\"I don’t doubt it.\\\"  
I blush and turn my attention to the room. The room is beautiful, comfortably furnished and open to a balcony looking out over the valley the building is nestled above. The air is fresh and crisp.  
Sirius whispers in my ear again, \\\"So Love, do you like it?\\\"  
I respond the only way I know how. I pull him into the room and shut the door behind him. He smiles at me, \\\"Can I take that as a yes?\\\"  
\\\"Of course you can, but we didn’t come here for the view,\\\" I murmur as I pull his shirt off.  
\\\"We didn’t?\\\" He asks coyly as he unbuttons my shirt.  
I pause a second and look him over, \\\"Well not the view from the balcony anyway.\\\" Then I move to kiss his lips, his jaw, his neck, finally renewing the mark I\\\'d left there the day before as he slips my shirt down my arms. I start to pull my lips away to ask him a  
question and then remember it isn\\\'t necessary. ‘You tied your hair back just so I\\\'d have to pull it loose didn\\\'t you Love?\\\'  
He laughs, ‘Well you do always go on and on about my hair...\\\'  
‘As if your lovely rambles about my eyes don\\\'t sound just as besotted,\\\' I scold.  
Another laugh, ‘There in lies the difference Remus. In all the world I have only seen one set of amber eyes. On any given day you can find two dozen men with long black hair.\\\'  
I pull back to look him in the eye, ‘That may be true but if any of them have hair as dark, or as soft as yours they\\\'re lucky Siri, a fact you used to boast about.\\\'  
‘Only because you continually told me so Love.\\\' He smirks at me, ‘and what about my jeans? Didn\\\'t you tell me just yesterday you can\\\'t resist me in jeans?\\\'  
‘Well, now that you mention I think I prefer you without your jeans,\\\'  
With a practiced hand I relieve him of them, ‘Yes, much better.\\\' I reclaim his lips and he starts to pull me toward the bed with one hand while the other attempts to remove my pants. I tangle my hands in his hair and enjoy the sensations of his divided efforts. He stops beside the bed, ‘could I get a little help here Love?\\\'  
I stop moving, ‘That will have to be enough, try using both hands.\\\' With the use of both hands the button slips open easily. My trousers quickly join the trail of discarded clothing on the floor. Without any further hesitation Sirius pulls us both into the bed.


End file.
